


Coffee // KaiSoo [UAU IV; A UAU Companion Novel]

by dieukyungsoo



Series: EXO UAU [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Coffee, Consensual Sex, DKS, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, KJI, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, dieukyungsoo, kpop, ksdk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo/pseuds/dieukyungsoo
Summary: Do Kyungsoo works at a small café over the summer. For the rest of the year, he's a second year (going into his third) law school student.Kim Jongin finished his second year of ecology abroad in Taiwan, arriving back home in Korea at the end of the year.Before school started, Kyungsoo only had three plans- help his family move, work, and be dragged out places by Park Chanyeol.Upon his return home, Jongin knew three things- he dated a guy named Lee Taemin. Taemin cheated. Jongin wants some alcohol.-"Don't leave me. Don't leave me here. Jongin, I can't be here alone. I don't want to, I can't do it.""Kyungsoo? Is everything alright?""I can't lose you, too. I'll have no one."





	1. Disclaimer & Dedications

 

 Firstly, a thank you to everyone! You're all incredibly important to me and I love you all. Secondly, I hope you're all coming from the finale of "Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]"! This story is a UAU companion. To understand this book fully, you must read "Liar // ChanBaek [UAU I]", "The Long Game // XiuChen [UAU II]", and "Purple // KrisHo [UAU III]"! Reading order and explanation is in the foreword of those, so please check it out so you don't get lost or confused.

Now that you've read the other UAU books...welcome to "Coffee"! A UAU companion! This book contains 19 chapters and a bonus chapter. It overlaps with the timeline of the other UAU books and continues on. There will be spoilers in this book, so remember to read the other three beforehand. This companion focuses on the pairings we left off with in the original UAU books, along with the added KaiSoo! New characters are also added, such as BTS' Jungkook and Jimin and AOA's Hyejeong! 

This companion follows the same warning guide as the originals. Cussing follows the [Ofcom Language Guide](https://metro.co.uk/2016/10/02/swearing-ranked-from-mild-to-strongest-6165629/), sexual jokes are marked as 'implied sexual references', and actual intercourse is marked with 'sexual references' (although no smut will appear in any of these books). Drug and alcohol use, consumption, and mentions are tagged as such. No violence takes place in this story. Please note that 'strong language' means words like dick and fuck are used, even though they may only appear once or twice.

If you or anyone you know struggles with aspects of grief, drug and alcohol abuse and addiction, ill mental health, and/or any other struggles, please reach out for help! I highly reccommend the [Kids Help Phone](https://kidshelpphone.ca/). 

Any and all events and persons are fictional [representations] and uses of my own ideas. These are not meant to replicate those of any others, and if so, is purely coincidental.

Finally, I would like to thank everyone involved in the process of this. Imane, for again always being my role model; Shei, for our long-running jokes and smoke breaks; Lexie, for allowing me to bounce ideas off of you and be my sense of humour; Sydney, for always reviewing and telling me I'm not funny; Rachel, for encouraging me and telling me I am funny; and Shyanne, for being my ground and tie-breaker. To everyone in 'lord $uhoe' for sending me photos of your feet (no, I don't have a fetish) and being my constant support through angst and dry humour. And to every single one of my readers- whether you've been here since pre-UAU, came during the UAU, or just started reading now. Whether you've read a chapter or all, you're all important to me and the amount of love and support I've received is overwhelming and I can't thank you all enough. Without you, none of this would be possible.

~for Rachel, my language queen. because of you, Luhan survived, but I can't say the same for anyone else~ 

 

 

 


	2. Teaser 1

Waiting in line, thumbing through the cash he had on him, Jongin decided what he wanted and if he had enough for it all.

He carefully practiced what he would say, making sure no Chinese slipped in and it truly was fully Korean.

Once he stepped up to the cash, the sight of the tired, annoyed-looking boy quickly wiped any practiced speech and simple order out of his mind.

Immediately after, feelings of guilt creeped in. This is exactly what Taemin had done, no? Jongin didn’t know what exactly he thought of this boy, being able to only describe him as  _pretty_. And that was a stab at Jongin’s heart. He loved Taemin. This was worse than what he had done to him.

But obviously, Taemin didn’t love him. He wouldn’t have been with Boxer Boy then, right? So of course, Jongin should feel no guilt in finding this boy  _pretty_. Even when he was with Taemin, he found other boys _pretty_. Brendon Urie was  _pretty_. His friend, Oh Sehun, was  _pretty_. Jongin wouldn’t a hundred percent agree, but Taemin found Kibum  _pretty_.

Taemin had moved on to another  _pretty_  boy. Why couldn’t Jongin?

Still, the thought of both Jongin and Taemin being with other pretty boys that were not each other made him feel guilty. He felt it twisting and festering inside of his stomach, making him sick.

“What can I get you?” the pretty boy asked. He looked up at him, making eye contact.  _Eye contact_. That was enough to send Jongin into cardiac arrest.

“How much for a shot in my coffee?”

Pretty Boy blinked at him. “Caramel shots are-“

“No, no.” Jongin shook his head. “A  _shot_  shot. Something strong. Like vodka or tequila or-“

“Sir, this is a coffee shop. We don’t serve alcohol here.”

“How much do you want?”

“Are you trying to  _bribe_  me?” he demanded, looking offended.

_No no no that’s not what he meant he was trying to joke around please don’t take it this way the wrong way it’s just a joke-_

Jongin laughed. “If I can’t get alcohol here, what else?”

Pretty Boy sighed. “There’s freshly baked cupcakes every hour.” he spoke monotonously, as if reciting study material.

“I’ll take ten of those and a coffee, please.”

“ _Ten_?” he repeated, taken aback.

Jongin nodded. “One for myself and then one for each member of my family.”

“You have a large family.” he muttered, punching Jongin’s order into the cash register.

“You’re one to talk, Soo.” a girl approached, leaning onto Pretty Boy’s shoulder. Her hair was dyed a muddled shade of pink, that somehow looked good on her. It was tied up atop her head, and she had a drink in hand which she pressed into Pretty Boy’s chest. “I’m clocking out now, ‘kay?” She patted him on the back, leaving the drink with him and exiting into the back.

Pretty Boy sighed, setting the empty plastic cup beside the cash. “Is there anything else I can get you?” Jongin shook his head. “Can I get a name?”

Jongin was taken aback. Was this a pick-me-up? Better than Kibum’s, that’s for sure. This boy was smooth. Jongin liked that.

“Kim Jongin. And what may yours be?”

Again, the boy blinked at him. “It’s for your order, sir.”

_Shit. Play it cool, Jongin, play it cool._

“I know.”

Again, the boy sighed, relaying Jongin his total. A polite way to say ‘get the fuck out of here.’

Not too long later, Jongin left the coffee shop with yet another box of (un-smashed) cupcakes and a coffee cup with his name prettily written across it in hand.

Underneath his name, scribbled almost illegibly, were three digits.

“Come back soon.” Pretty Boy called as Jongin left the shop, cracking a smile as he untied the back of his apron.

 

**[Teaser 1]**

**[Excerpt from Chapter 4 " _Pretty_ "]**


	3. Character Introductions

Do Kyungsoo

Twenty Four

Third Year

Law and Justice

_kyungsoo93_

_"I will not be caught_ dead  _with a_ Hello Kitty  _bandage on my knuckle because I punched someone."_

 

__

Kim Jongin

Twenty Three

Third Year

Ecology

_jonginini_

_"How many does it take to count as an overdose?"_

 

Park Chanyeol

Twenty Five

Fourth Year

Music

_chanyeol_pcy_

_"Did you just call me gay?"_

 

Byun Baekhyun

Twenty Five

Fourth Year

Midwifery

_baekthosebyuns_

_"That is single-handedly the most heterosexual thing I have ever heard a man with a boyfriend say."_

 

Zhang Yixing

Twenty Five

Fourth Year

Literature and Rhetoric

_zhxngyixingicorn_

_"I've decided I'm adopting Jinmin and Jungkookie as my sons and I have to tell Baekhyun to pay child support."_

 

Kim Jongdae

Twenty Five

Fourth Year

Classical Studies

_not minseok_

_“ Do you know what it’s like being a_ European _Classical Studies major_ in Asia? _Not that fun, dude. It’s like trying to find authentic maple syrup in Mexico. Or so I’ve heard.”_

 

__

Kim Minseok

Twenty Seven

Translator

Stationed in Russia

_not jongdae_

_"What the_ fuck  _are you doing?"_

 

Kim Junmyeon

Twenty Six

Therapist

Has an arranged marriage to Seo Juhyun

_kim junmyeon._

_"I want to drink so much I wind up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning."_

 

Oh Sehun

Twenty Three

Third Year

Fashion Design

_oohsehunnie_

_"I don't know what that means, but thanks."_

 

Jung Hoseok

Twenty Three

Third Year

Theatre Arts

_junghobihoseok_

_"Show me where I asked, you little bitch."_

 

Park Jimin

Twenty Two

First Year

Music

_"Hobi's skin is only looks clear because he covers it all with makeup."_

 

__

Jeon Jungkook

Twenty

First Year

Music

_chocchipkookies_

_"I'm a failure! I should just drop out now."_

 

Lee Taemin

Twenty Four

Transportation, Storage, and Distribution Manager

_"What else was I supposed to do?"_

 

__

Min Yoongi

Twenty Four

Fourth Year

Urban and Regional Planning

_"I'm still very disappointed you didn't get that tattoo."_

 

Huang Zitao

Twenty Four

Third Year

Behavioral Neuroscience

_doritao_

_"He has one smoke from vape now he_ thinks  _he's high."_

 

 

Lee Jooeun

Twenty Three

Fourth Year

Criminology

_bunbunjooeun_

_"Swag."_

 

Kris Wu/Wu Yifan

Twenty Eight

Police Detective

Stationed in China

_galaxykris_

_"That wasn't meant to be funny."_

 

_FIN_

_[A/N: Sorry for any weird formatting I have zero clue what I'm doing lmao]_

 

 


	4. Teaser II

 Almost fifteen minutes past three, Jongin entered the coffee shoppe, Kyungsoo in tow behind him.  
   

“Sorry I’m late.” Jongin muttered, sliding into the booth across from Baekhyun. It was a wide, U-shaped booth, and Jongdae sat at the bend. “I was doing something.”  
   

Baekhyun had another brightly-coloured drink in front of him, this one almost fuchsia with a flat lid. Moving the straw away from his lips, Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at the two boys across from him.  
   

“Does ‘something’ happen to be Kyungsoo?” he asked.  
   

Kyungsoo flushed a shade similar to Baekhyun’s drink, leaning away to hide his face.  
   

“Perhaps.” Jongin commented, and Baekhyun laughed while Jongdae slid a tall, lidless, paper cup across to him.  
   

“I’ve been adding a sugar for every minute you’ve been late.” he told him, wrapping his hands around an identical cup of his own.  
   

“Thanks.” Jongin replied, reaching over for a few extra sugar packets anyways.  
   

“We got you a coffee because you were late, but we didn’t know Kyungsoo was coming so we didn’t get him anything. You can have a sip of my tea, if you want.” Baekhyun held his drink out towards him, and the younger shook his head.  
   

“I’m fine, but thanks. I don’t want anything.”  
   

Jongin dug out his wallet, removing a bill and handing it to Kyungsoo. “You want a cookie or something?”  
   

Kyungsoo smiled taking the bill from him. “I’ll get one big enough for us to split.”  
   

While Kyungsoo slid out of the booth, Jongin handed another bill out to Baekhyun and Jongdae to cover his coffee.  
   

“I didn’t pay.” Baekhyun said, holding his hand out in decline.  
   

Jongdae laid his hand on Jongin’s pushing it back towards him. “Don’t worry about it, dude.” Jongin thrust the bill at him again, and Jongdae shoved it back. “I’m serious, it was like, cheap.” Knowing he wasn’t going to win this argument, Jongin put it away, feigning defeat- he’d slip it into Jongdae’s back pocket or something later. “Besides, I don’t take money from someone who’s boyfriend’s a bitch.”  
   

Baekhyun tossed his head back. “I don’t wanna hear this anymore.” he groaned.  
   

“If it’s about that project thing you’ve got going on, I’ve heard all about it.” Jongin rolled his eyes, and Jongdae reached for his coffee, bringing it to his lips as he glared at Jongin from over the rim.  
   

“Stop being petty.” Baekhyun reached over and slapped Jongdae’s forehead, causing him to cry out and press a hand to the spot. “If you’ve got beef with Kyungsoo, beef it out with him, not complain to us.”  
   

“Isn’t that what these are for?” Jongdae argued, gesturing to the booth with a sweep of his hand. “I mean, that’s all you ever do.”  
   

“I don’t complain. I can’t; you’re sitting right there.”  
   

“Oh, please. It’s always-“  
   

“Cut it out, the both of you.” Jongin cut in, snapping his fingers between them. “Can we have a nice chat for once?”  
   

“Yeah, Dae.” Baekhyun said pointedly, making a joking gesture. “I could be out banging Yixing instead.”  
   

Jongdae groaned, and Kyungsoo slid back into the booth, removing a chocolate chip cookie out of paper bag and breaking it in half. “Anyone else want some?” he asked, looking up. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae shook their heads, and Kyungsoo handed one half off to Jongin.  
   

Baekhyun sighed, folding his hands on top of his cup and leaning onto it. “I miss Yixing.”  
   

“You saw him like, less than a half hour ago. You were just texting him.” Jongdae said.  
   

“I know, but I miss him. I want to split a cookie with him.”  
   

“You can have some of mine.” Kyungsoo interjected, holding his piece out, and Baekhyun shook his head.  
   

“I don’t want a cookie, I just want to steal from him.”  
   

“Yeah, well, there’s a lot of things some of us would like to do that we can’t.” Jongdae snapped, and Jongin could already sense the tense air.  
   

“Don’t be such a Debbie Downer.” Baekhyun complained, reaching over and smacking Jongdae again.  
   

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Jongdae shot back, taking his turn to smack him.  
   

“Don’t smack me.” Baekhyun countered, smacking him back.  
   

Jongdae smacked Baekhyun again, but before he could get another shot out, Jongin waved his hand between the two of them. “Cut it out, both of you!” he scolded, lowering his arm. “Seriously. What’s gotten into you?”  
   

“Not Minseok.” Baekhyun muttered, glaring at Jongdae as he met his straw to his lips.  
   

Underneath the table, Jongdae swiftly kicked Baekhyun in the shins, and he cried out, bumping the table with his knee.  
   

“Don’t kick me!” Baekhyun cried, kicking Jongdae back.  
   

“You two are worse than children.” Jongin sighed.  
   

“If he wasn’t such a petty ass bi-“ Baekhyun started.  
   

“If he would mind his own fu-“  
   

“Drop it, both of you!” Jongin intervened. “One of you have to have something to talk about.” They both opened their mouths, and Jongin cut them off again. “That’s not a complaint about the other.” They closed their mouths, and Baekhyun opened again, just to be cut off for a second time. “That’s not about Yixing.”

 

**[Teaser 2]**

**[Excerpt from Chapter 14 _"Sorry I'm Late, I Was Busy Whining"]_**   
  



	5. I / June First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Implied alcohol use; implied sexual references; strong language  
> -Day 2; June 1st, 2017-  
> [KYUNGSOO POV]

I thought I knew many things. Apparently I do not.   


All I know of the past few hours is that I went to a party. Luhan hosted, as per usual. However, this time, he didn’t almost kill himself. Go Luhan.   


I went to the party with Chanyeol. I somehow got ahold of a drink. Everything is black and fuzzy from there.    


However, I was able to piece together other things that happened last night. Oh Sehun called my outfit trash. He is trash.    


I danced with girls. Seo Juhyun and Choi Sooyoung and their friends and some other guy. I don’t know who he was. I think we had sex, though. I know for sure one of us sucked the other off. I don’t know who.    


I woke up in Sehun’s dorm. He called my outfit trash again, and then called me trash. I called him trash and told him to shove his ego up his ass. It’d reach far as it’s bigger than whatever dick he’s getting right now.   


I think that’s his problem. He’s not getting dick right now. I could fix that for him. I wouldn’t do it personally, though. Kris would if I got him drunk enough. Sehun would agree if I paid him enough.    


Is this what being Cupid feels like? I truly am The Matchmaker. Watch out, Dolly Gallagher Levi, here I come.   


I start work on the 5th. I go home the 4th. I’m staying for graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N; This first chapter is short, but aren't all first chapters? I'm excited to start posting this... Wednesday's chapter will be a little longer. Chapters will gradually get longer, so bear with. I promise it will pick up; give it a chapter or so. I hope you all enjoy this! I wholly suggest reading "Liar", "The Long Game", and "Purple" first, if you haven't already. This is a companion novel, so you'll want to follow those three, first. Thank you all so much, once again!]
> 
>  


	6. II / Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Medium language  
> -Day 15; June 14th, 2017-

Kim Jongin would miss Taiwan. He had spent the last two years there, working hard on the first half of his ecology degree. It was a truly beautiful place- just type it into  _ Google Images _ .   


Jongin was set to return in a few months, doing his first semester of his third year there.    


He had stayed on campus at a university there, and he had to say his Chinese had gotten quite good while he was away. Sure, he still called his mother a horse (or a horse his mother) and addressed his teacher as “Mister Five”, but that’s beside the point.    


As much as he was going to miss Taiwan, for far too long had he missed Lee Taemin and it was about time he got to see him again.   


Jongin had been dating Taemin for three years now, seeing him only on holidays and through his phone for the majority of their relationship. He had worried that he had fallen in love with a “fake Taemin”; the one behind the screen and the one he saw on holidays and not the one he had seen so much more of before he had left. As both boys grew older, they changed, but Taemin couldn’t have changed that much, could he?   


Standing in the Korean airport, having just got off the plane and beginning to make his way through customs, Jongin made to send Taemin a text, but quickly deleted it and turned his phone off.   


He had arrived back in Korea earlier than expected, and had planned to show up at Taemin’s apartment and surprise him. He still had the spare key, after all.   


He had been trying to get a mutual friend of theirs to get Taemin out of the apartment for the day so he could sneak in and really set up a surprise. He wanted to go all out- balloons, treats, the whole nine yards.   


But he only received half-assed replies and excuses. Everyone suddenly had plans or things to do already or ignored him completely.   


Even when he asked for a ride home, having forgotten that Taemin had dropped him off at the airport the last time.   


Kim Jongin was taking the bus home.


	7. III / Boxer Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language   
> -Day 15; June 14th, 2017-

Kim Jongin had nothing but his luggage, phone, earphones, 60,000 won he had taken from an ATM (plus whatever spare change he had), his wallet (which contained his driver’s license, a few cards, and other junk), his keys, and a pack of gum with only three pieces left on him.   


Five hundred of his money went to bus fare, riding from the airport to the closest stop near Lee Taemin’s apartment. Another forty eight hundred went to a small cupcake shoppe two blocks away, where Jongin had carefully picked out a dozen delicately frosted cupcakes for him and Taemin.    


Jongin forgot a lot of things, especially with the adjustment from Taiwan to Korea. He had thanked the bus driver and lady who worked at the cupcake shoppe in Chinese, completely blanking on how to thank someone in his native language. However, the fact that the cupcakes in that specific shoppe were one of Taemin’s favourite treats was one thing Jongin would never forget.   


With ₩11,500 left in his pocket, Jongin walked the two blocks to Taemin’s apartment, balancing the pink box of cupcakes in his arms while trying to drag his luggage behind him.    


He wished he had a car to shove his luggage into, not having to go through the trouble of dragging it everywhere. Halfway down the second block he tried to console himself with the fact that once he reached the apartment building, he could put his suitcase on the elevator and forget about it until he pulled it down the short hallway. Then, it’d be much easier by the time he had to leave- he’d be cupcake-less as they’d undoubtedly be devoured by his sugar-crazy boyfriend, and he could throw his suitcase in the back of Taemin’s car.    


Jongin couldn’t help but smile to himself as he entered the apartment building, thinking of how happy Taemin would be to see him (and the cupcakes).    


The smile was quickly wiped off his face when he read the ‘out of order’ sign hastily taped to the elevator doors, knowing he’d have to hike his luggage and the cupcakes up three flights of stairs.   


It took him forty minutes of relentless up and down the stairs, first bringing the cupcakes up and placing them on the landing and then noisily hoisting the suitcase up. He repeated this until he reached the third floor, where he resulted back to balancing the cupcake box with one arm and pulling the suitcase with the other.   


His heart rate was quicker than normal when he fit his key into the lock of Taemin’s apartment not only because of the extra effort it took to take the stairs, but because of how excited he felt finally being able to see his boyfriend again.    


Another thing Jongin would never forget is what key lead to Taemin’s- perhaps the fact that neon green nail polish was smeared across it, the apartment number written on it in Sharpie helped.   


As quietly as he could, Jongin opened the door and stepped inside, softly closing the door behind him and padding across the carpeted floor to round the corner that served as a foyer.    


Jongin knew the layout of the apartment like the back of his hand. The left wall moved in, creating a makeshift hallway at the entrance. The right wall quickly melted into kitchen, which curved to make an island bar counter. Beyond that was a living space- the television and a sofa- overlooking a wide window that exhibited the busy city below. To the left of the kitchen was another sofa, a dining table, and Taemin’s bedroom and bathroom.    


As Jongin rounded the corner, he half expected to see Taemin at the dining table, slaving over a paper or snack or at lounging on the second sofa, watching a movie on his laptop or napping.   


The sight of his boyfriend shirtless and on top of another man in nothing but his boxers is not what Jongin expected to see.    


It was ultimately enough to have his jaw drop in surprise and shock and to cause the box of cupcakes to drop to the floor. The lid flew open, and cupcakes smeared icing along the inside of the box, mixing with one another. One even bounced right out, mixing icing and carpet.   


“Taemin?” Jongin squeaked out, his mind rushing to come up with some sort of explanation for this.    


The mystery Boxer Boy was a cousin of Taemin’s, and Taemin was simply checking the back of his neck for whatever abhorrence the boy may have back there.   


Taemin had went back to school without Jongin’s knowing and was conducting some strange sort of science experiment.   


Taemin was reaching behind Boxer Boy, trying to retrieve whatever had fallen or was thrown behind him.    


There was no way Taemin was kissing this boy’s neck. There was no way Taemin’s hand was creeping up this boy’s chest or playing with the waistline of his boxers.   


Immediately after Jongin opened his mouth, Taemin bounced off of Boxer Boy, jolting upright. He regarded Jongin with surprise and shock- and not the surprise and shock Jongin wanted.    


“Nini?” Taemin demanded. “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be gone for another-“   


“Tae?” Boxer Boy sat up, leaning on Taemin’s shoulder. “Who’s this?”    


“I’m Taemin’s boyfriend of three years- soon to be four- Kim Jongin.” Jongin huffed, crossing his arms. “And who may you be?”   


Boxer Boy leaned off of Taemin, shooting him a dirty look. “Taemin’s supposed boyfriend of about a year.” He turned back to Jongin, looking him up and down.   


“Guys, it’s not what you think-“ Taemin began, holding his arms out as if trying to press the angry tension in the room down.    


“Not what we think?” Boxer Boy asked, appalled. He got up off the sofa, matching Jongin’s posture. “You never told me you had a boyfriend. You told me you were single!”   


“He was away!” Taemin exclaimed, gesturing towards Jongin. “What else was I supposed to do?”   


“You cheated on me.” Jongin said meekly. He didn’t realize he was speaking until he was- it was as if someone was using his mouth to talk. “Who else, Tae? Who else?”   


“I swear, Nini, he was the only one-“   


“Don’t call me that.”   


“Nini-“   


“I said don’t call me that!” Jongin burst, flinging his arms down in anger.   


He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. What he was hearing had to be some weird, twisted sort of joke Taemin was playing on him. Jongin hated this feeling, this feeling of boiling, rising, twisting, shaking anger and pounding, stinging tears.    


“Ever again!” Jongin continued. “Anything! At all!”   


In a fit of anger, Jongin flustered around for a split second before bending over and picking up one of the smashed cupcakes. Lucky for him, it was still mainly in tact, and he chucked it at Taemin’s face, watching as it made contact and slid down his face, onto his chest and onto the floor, smearing icing.   


Jongin huffed again and grabbed the handle of his suitcase, turning away and planning on thundering away as angrily as the stairs and suitcase would allow him to.   


He was halfway down the hall when he turned back around, slamming back into the apartment.    


“You can have your stupid key back!” Jongin shouted, digging his keys out of his pocket and fiddling with the key, trying to work it off the key ring. “I’ll mail it to you once I can get it off!” He gave up after a way-too-long awkward moment, grabbing the handle of the suitcase and leaving again.   


The stairs were much easier with steam to burn off, no cupcakes to worry about, and a suitcase that could take a beating.   


Jongin was outside the bus stop, seated on the bench and still fiddling with the keys ten minutes later.    


“Nini?”   


Jongin snapped his head up at the sound of his nickname. He expected to see Taemin there, begging for forgiveness and explaining everything. He wanted him to say that it was okay, they could still be together; that everything would work out.   


Jongin desperately wanted everything between him and Taemin to be okay. He wanted everything to go back to normal.   


Instead of Taemin, Boxer Boy (who was no longer in his boxers, but rather a pair of faded jeans and a black tee shirt that loudly advertised some band Jongin had never heard of) stood there.   


“Kim Jongin.” Jongin corrected. Nini was not something this  _ whore _ could call him.   


“Right. Jongun.” Boxer Boy sighed. “May I sit?”   


“Jong _ in _ .” Jongin corrected again. His name wasn’t that hard to say, was it? Did he subconsciously develop some sort of accent while he was away? “Not my bench to tell you no.”   


Boxer Boy took this as an invitation and plopped himself down beside Jongin. He fidgeted with his phone in his hands, turning it over in his palm and trying to avoid eye contact with Jongin.   


“Listen.” Boxer Boy sighed again. “I want you to know I didn’t know he had a boyfriend. He told me he was single. No one mentioned anything about you. I would never have hooked up with him if I had known you were in the picture. I’m so sorry, Jongin.”   


“It’s not you I’m mad at.” Jongin muttered. He copied Boxer Boy’s mannerism, still playing with the key ring in his lap and looking down.   


“I know. It’s just...” he trailed off and sighed yet again, leaning back and running a hand through his hair before tilting to the side, digging out his wallet. He opened it, and thrust Jongin a few bills. “This should cover the cost of the cupcakes. I took this earlier from Taemin’s wallet for coffees. Think of it as from him to you through me.”   


Jongin finally looked up and over at him. He had dark hair and a sharp jaw, ending in a pointed chin. His nose was sharp too; his cheekbones high.   


Jongin took the money from him, folding it and putting it in his pocket. “Thanks.” Jongin did not want to talk to him.   


“There should be extra there, too. How long were you gone?”   


“Two years. But I came back for holidays and summer.”   


“So last time you were here was December?”   


Jongin nodded.   


“Down the street that way-” Boxer Boy pointed to the right, opposite the way he came from. “a new coffee shoppe opened. They opened in March. It’s across from the bar. They have good coffee. You look like you need one.”    


And with that Boxer Boy pushed himself up off the bench with a huff. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Jongun-”   


“Jong _ in _ .”   


“Yes. Jongin. Although I wish we met under different circumstances. Do you need a ride home?”   


Jongin shook his head. Although he seemed nice enough, and what happened wasn’t entirely his fault, Jongin did not want to ride home with him. In Jongin’s mind, it was easier to place the blame, hurt, and anger on him than Taemin.    


“Fair enough. Here’s my number if you do need anything, though. I know this looks like a pick-me-up, but I swear it’s not.” he laughed, handing Jongin a business card.   
  


_ Kim Kibum _ _   
_ _ Divorce Lawyer  _

_ 869-1691 _ __   
__   


Jongin looked up, but Boxer Boy was already gone. Whether he went back into the apartment to be with Taemin or was swallowed whole by the crowd was not something Jongin knew, nor cared about.   


He was tempted to rip it in half, let it flutter down the street.   


Instead, he folded it and tucked it away in his pocket with the money Kibum gave him.


	8. IV / Pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language

_ -Day 15; June 14th, 2017- _

Kim Kibum was right.    


The coffee shoppe did have good coffee.    


And hot staff.   


About a half hour later, Kim Jongin sat at the bus stop yet again. Another box of treats sat in his lap, a coffee in hand. Thoughts of the boy crowded his head.   


 

_ Waiting in line, thumbing through the cash he had on him, Jongin decided what he wanted and if he had enough for it all. _ _  
_ __

_ He carefully practiced what he would say, making sure no Chinese slipped in and it truly was fully Korean. _ _  
_ __

_ Once he stepped up to the cash, the sight of the tired, annoyed-looking boy quickly wiped any practiced speech and simple order out of his mind. _ _  
_ __

_ Immediately after, feelings of guilt creeped in. This is exactly what Taemin had done, no? Jongin didn’t know what exactly he thought of this boy, being able to only describe him as _ pretty _. And that was a stab at Jongin’s heart. He loved Taemin. This was worse than what he had done to him. _ _  
_ __

_ But obviously, Taemin didn’t love him. He wouldn’t have been with Boxer Boy then, right? So of course, Jongin should feel no guilt in finding this boy  _ pretty _. Even when he was with Taemin, he found other boys  _ pretty _. Brendon Urie was  _ pretty _. His friend, Oh Sehun, was  _ pretty _. Jongin wouldn’t a hundred percent agree, but Taemin found Kibum  _ pretty _. _ _  
_ __

_ Taemin had moved on to another  _ pretty _ boy. Why couldn’t Jongin? _ _  
_ __

_ Still, the thought of both Jongin and Taemin being with other pretty boys that were not each other made him feel guilty. He felt it twisting and festering inside of his stomach, making him sick. _ _  
_ __

_ “What can I get you?” the pretty boy asked. He looked up at him, making eye contact.  _ Eye contact _. That was enough to send Jongin into cardiac arrest. _ _  
_ __

_ “How much for a shot in my coffee?” _ _  
_ __

_ Pretty Boy blinked at him. “Caramel shots are-“ _ _  
_ __

_ “No, no.” Jongin shook his head. “A  _ shot  _ shot. Something strong. Like vodka or tequila or-“ _ _  
_ __

_ “Sir, this is a coffee shop. We don’t serve alcohol here.” _ _  
_ __

_ “How much do you want?” _ _  
_ __

_ “Are you trying to  _ bribe _ me?” he demanded, looking offended.  _ _  
_ __

No no no that’s not what he meant he was trying to joke around please don’t take it this way the wrong way it’s just a joke- _  
_ __

_ Jongin laughed. “If I can’t get alcohol here, what else?” _ _  
_ __

_ Pretty Boy sighed. “There’s freshly baked cupcakes every hour.” he spoke monotonously, as if reciting study material.  _ _  
_ __

_ “I’ll take ten of those and a coffee, please.” _ _  
_ __

_ “ _ Ten? _ ” he repeated, taken aback.  _ _  
_ __

_ Jongin nodded. “One for myself and then one for each member of my family.” _ _  
_ __

_ “You have a large family.” he muttered, punching Jongin’s order into the cash register. _ _  
_ __

_ “You’re one to talk, Soo.” a girl approached, leaning onto Pretty Boy’s shoulder. Her hair was dyed a muddled shade of pink, that somehow looked good on her. It was tied up atop her head, and she had a drink in hand which she pressed into Pretty Boy’s chest. “I’m clocking out now, ‘kay?” She patted him on the back, leaving the drink with him and exiting into the back.  _ _  
_ __

_ Pretty Boy sighed, setting the empty plastic cup beside the cash. “Is there anything else I can get you?” Jongin shook his head. “Can I get a name?” _ _  
_ __

_ Jongin was taken aback. Was this a pick-me-up? Better than Kibum’s, that’s for sure. This boy was smooth. Jongin liked that. _ _  
_ __

_ “Kim Jongin. And what may yours be?” _ _  
_ __

_ Again, the boy blinked at him. “It’s for your order, sir.” _ _  
_ __

Shit. Play it cool, Jongin, play it cool.

 

_ “I know.” _ _  
_ __

_ Again, the boy sighed, relaying Jongin his total. A polite way to say ‘get the fuck out of here.’ _ _  
_ __

_ Not too long later, Jongin left the coffee shop with yet another box of (un-smashed) cupcakes and a coffee cup with his name prettily written across it in hand. _ _  
_ __

_ Underneath his name, scribbled almost illegibly, were three digits. _ _  
_ __

_ “Come back soon.” Pretty Boy called as Jongin left the shop, cracking a smile as he untied the back of his apron. _   


 

Luckily, Jongin had enough time to kill on the bus to study the three numbers carefully, having deciphered them as  _ 721 _ , but still wondering what they meant by the time he arrived on the front step of his family home.   


“I’m home!” he called as he opened the door. He kicked off his shoes, parking his suitcase near the door and still balancing the box of cupcakes carefully.   


“Uncle Nini!” a little voice squealed, and two little girls came peeking around the corner. They both immediately attached themselves to his leg.   


“Did you bring back presents?” one asked.   


“Did you miss me?”   


“Did you turn Chinese while you were gone?”   


“Did you get lost? Mommy said you’d get lost.”   


Jongin laughed, holding the cupcake box over his head. “Yes, yes, no, and one too many times.” he shook them off, and the two girls trailed behind him as he made his way into the kitchen.   


His mother and his two eldest sisters (mother to his two nieces) were in the kitchen, preparing dinner.    


Their husbands and Jongin’s father were in the living room, parked in front of the television, watching some sport Jongin would have to pretend to care about later.   


His youngest sister (eight years older than him) sat on the floor, Barbie dolls, play clothes, play cars, and a stray Skip-It near her, littering his parents’ house.   


Jongin had a large family, one that continued to grow.    


He had three older sisters- Subin, Jihu, and Mihyeon.    


Subin had married Lee Yunghwan, and Jongin liked him. They had two daughters, Yeongsook, aged seven, and Misook, aged four.   


Jihu was also married, to some guy Jongin did not particularly like named Kang Duri. They had no children (although Jongin had found out against his will that they had been trying but continually failing). That did not make Jongin like the guy anymore. He found Duri quite stuck-up and snobbish; he was worse than all three of his sisters to him.   


“Nini!” Subin exclaimed when he entered, crossing the room to embrace him and plant a kiss on his cheek.   


“You’ve gained weight.” was all Jihu told him, poking him in the ribs and taking the box of cupcakes and setting it down on the counter.   


“Did you bring me back a nice Chinese boy?” Mihyeon chided, handing dollies off to Yeongsook and Misook, who had quickly lost interest in Jongin.   


“If he did, as if he’d give him to you.” Yunghwan called over. He stood up with his father, but quickly sat back down when he realized Duri wasn’t getting up to greet Jongin. He probably figured that it wasn’t their place to immediately greet Jongin, despite that being the reason they were here.   


His mother quickly attacked Jongin, pestering him with kisses and a million questions Jongin couldn’t catch.   


“Mom!” Jongin laughed, shoving her off and swiping at his cheek. “And I can’t even bring back a  _ Korean _ boy, let alone a Chinese one.” he said, turning to Mihyeon.   


His sisters sighed. “Did you break up with Taemin again?” Subin asked sympathetically.   


Jongin nodded.   


“He’ll come crawling back by Saturday like all the other times you broke up.” Jihu said, earning herself a thunk on the back of the head from Subin.   


Jongin shook his head, sitting at the island counter beside Mihyeon. “No. We’re done. For real this time.”   


“That’s what you said last time.” Jihu argued.   


“And the time before that.” Mihyeon added.   


“And the time before that, and the time before that...” Jihu trailed off, and it was Jongin’s turn to sigh.   


“I know, but I’m serious this time!”   


He was.   


Jongin knew he and Taemin could be quite on-again off-again, but he couldn’t help it.   


They had broken up a few days before Jongin was set to leave for Taiwan the first time. They got back together the day he left. They broke up again a few months later, saying the distance was too much, but by the time Jongin returned that summer they were back together. The third time they had broken up was during Christmas holidays that year after an argument. They made up again at New Year’s, and had been okay since.   


Or so Jongin thought.   


How many other people had Taemin been with during that time?   


“He cheated on me.” Jongin lamented, leaning onto the counter. “And lied! He’s such a jerk. I hate him.”   


“Watch your language.” Subin called over her shoulder, having returned to preparing dinner.   


Jongin mocked her behind her back- his language was mild around the children. He had quite a few choice words for Taemin now that he had gotten a chance to really mull the situation over.   


“I told you that Taemin was no good.” was Jihu’s attempt to console him.   


“Maybe I should get with him.” Mihyeon considered, and Jongin shot her a look.   


“He probably already has.” Jongin pouted.   


“Shall I go over there and sock him one?” Yunghwan laughed, finally coming over. He, too, sat at the island counter on the opposite side of Mihyeon. “Like you told me?”   


Jongin laughed. It was true- when his sisters starting dating anyone, he always tried to give them the ‘Brother Talk’, despite these men usually being older than him. Jongin felt it was his duty as brother. He could usually get a good sense on guys based on how the conversation went.    


He’ll admit, Yunghwan’s conversation wasn’t exactly threatening coming from a thirteen year old, but he had taken it to heart nonetheless.   


Jongin was twenty and much stronger than his thirteen year old self when he talked to Duri. Yet, Duri still told him that if Jongin tried anything, he’d hit him right back and proceeded to call him names that were probably supposed to be affectionate. Jongin didn’t take to kindly to them, and he decided he hated Kang Duri ever since.   


“You’ll warm up to him.” Jihu said when he told her he didn’t like him.   


Three years later, and Jongin still hadn’t ‘warmed up’ to him.   


“I think it’s good you’re done with Taemin.” Subin said, bringing Jongin back. “It wasn’t the best relationship to start off with.”   


His sisters went on to pick Taemin apart, and even Yunghwan chimed in a few times.   


When Jongin had first brought Taemin home, Yunghwan had returned the favour and gave him the ‘Brother Talk’.    


Duri seemed indifferent to Jongin bringing home a boy, and Jongin came to the conclusion that he was homophobic and hated him more.   


Later that night, after dinner and after chasing down little girls to wipe cupcake remnants off their faces, Jongin lay in the spare bed of his parents’ home.   


Across from him, his sister Mihyeon lay on the pull-out.   


Subin, Jihu, and their families had left a while ago, returning to their own homes. Jongin stayed with his parents over the summer and holidays- there was no point in buying a place of his own when we was just going to run off back to Taiwan in a few weeks.   


Mihyeon stayed the night as she lived far out and didn’t like driving at night. Jongin offered to drive her home, but she already had her overnight things and didn’t want Jongin to go through the trouble of taking her home.   


“Nini?” she asked, breaking the silence of the dark room.   


“Hm?” he replied groggily, turning over to face her.   


“If he tried, would you get back with Taemin again?”   


“Mmhm.” he protested.   


“Good. I think he’s kind of trashy. He never treated you well. You deserve better.” Jongin didn’t say anything. “He wasn’t even that pretty, anyways.”   


“I wouldn’t go that far.” Jongin laughed.   


“Good night, Nini.”   


“Night, Mimi.”   
  



	9. V / To Get Over You, I'll Get Under Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of suicide; mentions of alcohol use; implied sexual references

_ -Day 16; June 15th, 2017- _

“I’m going into town!” Kim Jongin cried. He stood in the foyer of his house, shoving his feet sloppily into his shoes.    


“Be back before dark!” his mother yelled back. “Don’t get kidnapped!”   


“I’m taking the car!”   


“Don’t mess it up or I’ll mess you up!”   


As Jongin drove into the busy city, he went over what he wanted to say. What he wanted; how much he had.    


He convinced himself this was apart of his process in getting over Lee Taemin, and that any guilt or longing he felt was normal and was to be pushed aside.    


He convinced himself he never really loved Lee Taemin. They were too ‘on-again off-again’ and spent too much time apart for him to have any real feelings for him.   


He convinced himself moving on was the best option for everyone as he pushed the door to the coffee shoppe open, standing in line.   


Making it look as if he was trying to sneak a glance at the menu, Jongin craned his neck to get a look at the baristas.   


There he was, dark hair trimmed short and swept atop his head, white apron tied around his neck.    


“Bring any alcohol for me today?” Jongin asked when he approached the counter.   


Pretty Boy glanced up at him, and Jongin would swear on his grave that he cracked a slight smile, which quickly disappeared afterwards.   


“Perhaps.” he mused. “Depends on what your offer is.”   


“My offer depends on how much you want.”   


“I’ll tack on however much I want, then.”   


“Sounds like a deal.”   


“How many shots do you want?”   


“How many does it take to count as an overdose?”   


Pretty Boy glanced up, marker hovering above the plastic cup he was about to scribble on. “I’m not helping you in assisted suicide. Hyejeong may, though.”   


Jongin faked a scoff. “What’s the point, then?”   


“The point is,” he began, finally meeting the pen to the plastic. “is that you need to stick around and show up here when I work to bribe me to put shots of alcohol in your coffee so I can pay off all my university expenses.”   


“Jokes on you, I can’t even pay all of  _ my _ university expenses.”   


The boy laughed, setting the cup down on the counter. “Get out of here before I charge you more.”   


Jongin walked out of the coffee shoppe a few moments later, another two digits written on his cup- 38.   
  
~•~   
  


_ -Day 17; June 18th, 2017- _

For the third day in a row, at the same time, Kim Jongin entered the coffee shoppe.   


“Riddle me this,” Jongin started, leaning on the counter. Pretty Boy looked at him, waiting. “Perhaps I’ve just been gone too long, but I don’t think people write numbers on cups.”   


He blinked at Jongin, and then picked up a new cup, quickly scribbling on it.   


“Perhaps add these two to them and you may have yourself a phone number.” he handed him the cup, and Jongin walked out of the coffee shoppe that day with an empty plastic cup.   
  


 

**jonginini** : hello?  
 **kyungsoo93** : whatever you’re selling,I don’t want it.  
 **jonginini** : but I’ve buying off of you for the past three days  
 **kyunsgoo93** : I thought you were trying to sell me something. Didn’t recognize the number.  
 **jonginini** : I am trying to sell you something ;)  
 **kyungsoo93** : I’m very conflicted on whether I like the sounds of that or not.  
 **jonginini** : I’m trying to sell you my love   
**jonginini** :<3  
 **jonginini** : Everything is 100% Off in my bedroom   
**kyungsoo93** : that was incredibly cheesy yet smooth.  
 **kyungsoo93** : do you have a car?  
 **jonginini** : Yea  
 **jonginini** : Why?  
 **jonginini** : you some kind of gold digger or smth   
**kyungsoo93** : my shift ends at 3:30. pick me up and we’ll go out for lunch.   
**jonginini** : sounds like a deal  
 **kyungsoo93** : you don’t happen to keep a bottle of tequila in the back of your car, no?  
 **jonginini** : I do now  
 **kyungsoo93** : Good.


	10. VI / Time, Taiwan, and Tequila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Alcohol consumption; implied sexual references

_ -Day 18; June 17th, 2017- _

“...and he was my roommate.” Do Kyungsoo finished, slipping the dirty apron off his neck and hanging it back up in place.    


“You’re sure about this?” Shin Hyejeong asked. She leaned against the lockers, her arms crossed.   


Kyungsoo nodded. “You’ve seen him before. He looks pretty harmless. He should be here soon- I can scope him out to you again.”   


“So this is a date?”   


“I wouldn’t exactly call it a date.” Kyungsoo opened his locker, retrieving his things.    


“Still,” Hyejeong pressed. “You need to look date-ready.”   


“What?”   


She sighed and turned away, running her hand under the sink and then stroking it through his hair. “Remember to keep your back straight, hands free, and don’t make too much eye contact, but none at all, either.”    


“You’re confusing me.”   


“Have you never been on a date before?”   


“Yes, but this isn’t a date.”   


“Treat it like one. Treat everything like one.”   


“You make no sense. You’re crazy.”   


“Not the first time I’ve heard that. Now,” she put her arms around his shoulders from behind. “also remember to keep your chin up and act like it’s not much to you. Guys dig it.”   


“Lay off.” Kyungsoo scowled, throwing her off. “Seriously, I’m fine.” He turned away, leaving the back room and entering the store.    


Standing near the end of the line yet not in it, was Kim Jongin. He leaned against the wall, staring down at his phone. He looked annoyed.   


That set Kyungsoo off slightly- did that mean he was going to be annoyed all throughout lunch? Was he annoyed that he had to be here? Was he annoyed with Kyungsoo?    


Nonetheless, belongings in hand, Kyungsoo ran out and up to Jongin.    


“Hey.” Kyungsoo smiled. Jongin looked up, the annoyed look on his face disappearing and lighting up.   


“Hi.” he breathed, pocketing his phone. “How are you?”   


“I’m alright.”   


As they walked out of the coffee shoppe, Hyejeong groaned behind them. If Kyungsoo ever wanted Jongin to hold his hand, he couldn’t carry everything with him.   
  
~•~   
  


“You’ve never been?” Kyungsoo asked, reaching over and picking off of Jongin’s plate. “It’s popular. Are you not from around here?”   


“I am, I just haven’t been around lately.” Jongin mused. “I’ve been studying for the past few years in Taiwan.”   


“I’ve heard Taiwan is nice.”   


“Word of advice- never get drunk in Taiwan.”   


Kyungsoo laughed. “I feel like there’s a story behind this.”   


“There is. I got really drunk one night, and woke up in the next town over with my hair dyed blue. I was in a hotel, a man sleeping in the bed beside me and a woman on the couch who looked like a hooker. I had a ring on my finger-“ he paused to wiggle his ring finger on his left hand at him. “and three tickets to Las Vegas had been bought with my credit card.”   


“You don’t even know who those people were?” Kyungsoo asked, laughing.   


Jongin shook his head, suppressing a smile. “I ran out before they woke up. Needless to say, I’m pretty sure I’m legally married to someone in Taiwan. Not sure who, but someone.”   


Kyungsoo laughed again. “Well, that’s one divorce under your belt.”   


“Who knows? Maybe I’ll figure out who it is and decide not to divorce them. They might be hot. Or I could have like, sister wives or something.”   


“Sister wives.” Kyungsoo muttered. “That’s interesting.”   


“I read a book about a girl who had sister wives as mothers. It was actually kinda cool, even though they like, all died at the end.”   


“Doesn’t everyone die in the end?”   


“Well, when you put it  _ that _ way.”   
  
~•~   


“Three sisters.” Jongin clarified, laying back so his feet hung off the end of the trunk. “They’re all older than me, though.”   


“See, all my sisters are younger.” Kyungsoo also laid in the back of the car, resting his head on Jongin’s chest. The tequila bottle was cold in his hands, and it rested against Jongin’s arm. “My mom had my one brother, and then me, and then the triplets.”   


“Triplets?” Jongin demanded, straightening up and shifting around. Kyungsoo nodded. “That’s crazy.”   


“They’re considerably younger than me, too. They’re five.”   


“Holy. I’m the baby of the family.”   


“I was up until about five years ago.”    


Jongin laughed, taking the bottle from Kyungsoo and bringing it to his lips. “You said you were in university?” Again, Kyungsoo nodded. “What are you studying?”   


“Law and Justice.”    


“And I thought my major was impressive.”   


“What are  _ you _ studying?”   


“Ecology.”   


“Ecology’s cool. That’s like…nature and stuff, right?”   


Jongin laughed. “Yeah. Yeah, pretty much.”   


Both Jongin and Kyungsoo lay there, talking about anything and everything, passing the bottle of tequila back and forth.    


Kyungsoo told Jongin stories of his friends, mainly stupid shit Park Chanyeol got himself into.    


Jongin told Kyungsoo stories of his misadventures in Taiwan; the stuff his sisters got him into.    


It was much later in the day, in the evening, when Kyungsoo finally managed to stumble in through his door, half-drunk, half-asleep, and half-giggles.   


He was so out of it he let Chanyeol carry him to his bedroom, take his pants off and leave them on the floor while he tried to make him sleep, despite the amount of times Kyungsoo kept wandering back out looking for food.   


“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo loud-whispered, bringing his face close to his friend’s while Chanyeol tried to guide him back to his room for a third time. “You should’ve seen him. He was so cute. And he’s got three sisters-“ he clumsily held up a hand; an attempt to stick up three fingers. He put the majority of them down, unintentionally flipping Chanyeol off. He laughed before he continued with what he was trying to tell Chanyeol. “And they’re all older than him. And he can drive and he has tequila.”   


“And you’ve had your fair share of tequila, too.” Chanyeol told him, laughing. “Now, it’s time to sleep. You can talk to and about this Jongin later.”   


“But I’m not tired.” Kyungsoo argued, and then grabbed the sides of Chanyeol’s face and pulled him in close. “I’m too hungry to sleep.”    


“I’ve already fed you.”   


“I’m still hungry.”   


“No you’re not.” Chanyeol tried to pull him back to bed, and Kyungsoo slid down to the floor, hanging onto Chanyeol’s arms.    


“I don’t wanna sleep.” Kyungsoo complained, and Chanyeol sighed and turned him around, literally dragging the drunken Do Kyungsoo to bed.    


“He has really pretty eyes, Chanyeol.”   



	11. VII / Put Your Number In My Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Implied sexual references  
> [A/N: Hey loves!! First things first thank you so much for reading mwah <3 Second, I'm thinking of doing character interviews...If I did do them, would anyone participate? I want to know before I post info, but it'll be pretty straightforward, haha. Third, I'm thinking of making an Amino. Not because I'm popular enough for one, but because I reach many readers across different platforms, and I think an Amino would be an easy way to connect with everyone everywhere! Would anyone join? Also, thoughts on Don't Mess Up My Tempo and Antares? My favourite songs from DMUMT are Tempo, Damage, and Sign so far! I love the lil a Capella in Tempo. For Antares, my favourite is definitely November Rain, but Selfish and Tough Pill are good, too. And of course, the Queen, Miss Tian Di!]

_ -Day 42; July 11th, 2017- _

The majority of the summer passed quickly for Do Kyungsoo thereafter.    


It mainly consisted of tidying up after either Park Chanyeol or the triplets (Hyunmi, Sooji, and Kyunghee), working long shifts with Shin Hyejeong, and small (mainly impromptu) dates with Kim Jongin.   


Hyejeong was right. That’s what they were. Dates. They had established that the first time the two had kissed, running from the cafe to Jongin’s car to avoid the rain. Jongin had pulled the two to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk, kissing him on the lips, and he kissed him again inside his car after listening to Kyungsoo complain about being drenched.   


They had established that the first time Kyungsoo had went over to Jongin’s for dinner, listening to the stories his sisters told and the slight bickering being entertaining for him.    


They had established that the first time Jongin went to Kyungsoo’s for dinner, Jongin getting along incredibly well with the triplets (to the point when Hyunmi went as far as to add Jongin to her plastic play phone).   


They had established that the first time they had sex, when Kyungsoo had the house to himself for a weekend and Jongin stayed with him. 

 

“This is the first time I’ve done this with a man.” Kyungsoo whispered, trailing his fingers down Jongin’s chest.

 

“Don’t worry.” Jongin reassured, kissing his jaw. “You’re in good hands.”   


They had established that when they spent a rainy afternoon at Jongin’s, a few weeks after their first lunch date and Jongin’s phone rang.   


Jongin had run off to get food and find another blanket, and Kyungsoo had reached over and picked up his boyfriend’s phone, thinking nothing of it.   


“Hello?” Kyungsoo asked into the receiver.   


“Jongin.” a voice breathed from the other side of the line. It sounded desperate and weak, as if whoever it belonged to was on the point of breaking (if they hadn’t already). It was deep, belonging to a man.   


“Kyungsoo.” he corrected. “You must have the wrong number.” He went to hang up, not wanting someone to disrupt their afternoon for something that could surely wait until later.    


“No, wait!” the voice called out, pleading, and Kyungsoo brought the phone up to his ear again. “K-Kyungsoo did you say?”   


“Mm.”   


“I’m Taemin. I know this isn’t a wrong number. I’ve had this number for  _ years _ . It’s always belonged to Jongin, and always will. He wouldn’t change it- he has international coverage for it and he can’t afford to pay for it again. Please, let me talk to Jongin.”   


“What business do you have with him?” Kyungsoo inquired. He’d take up the majority of what the man said later- perhaps he was right, it really was a wrong number; another Jongin.   


“He’s my boyfriend.”   


“ _ Boyfriend _ ?” Kyungsoo reiterated.   


“Yes, boyfriend. Please let me talk to him, it’s important. I need him.”   


“Oh, you’ll be talking to him alright.” he said angrily, pushing himself off the sofa and storming down the direction Jongin had run off to. “Kim Jongin!”   


“Hm?” Jongin stood in front of a linen closet, blankets draped over his arms.   


“Who’s this?” he demanded, flashing the phone screen at Jongin. “You have a  _ boyfriend _ ? After all  _ this _ ? How long, Jongin? How long?”   


Jongin squinted at the phone, rolled his eyes, and then slid the phone out of Kyungsoo’s hands, hanging up and slipping it into his pocket.   


“No one, Soo, I swear.” Jongin said cautiously. He had his hands up in front of him, as if up in surrender or getting ready to shove him over.    


“I don’t want your bullshit answer, Jongin.”   


“Soo, really.” Jongin reached forward, grabbing Kyungsoo’s wrists. “He’s no one. I dated him for a few years, okay? But that was before you. Before I met you. He cheated on me. And honestly? It was such a shit relationship- just ask any of my sisters. We were really off and on, I’ll admit that, but I’m done with him, Soo. Really. So over him.”   


“Then why does he keep calling you?” Any accusation had left Kyungsoo’s voice, and he didn’t bother with pulling his wrists away.   


“Because one of us always went crawling back when he broke up, and because I’m not doing it, he is. But I swear, I haven’t picked up once.”   


“Then block his number.”   


“Fine then.” Jongin dug around in his back pocket for his phone, and Kyungsoo watched as he tapped around on it, ultimately adding the contact to the blocked callers list. “Now,” Jongin continued, tucking his phone away. “Ready to have your life changed? I swear-”    


“One last thing.” Kyungsoo said, his voice still serious. Jongin looked at him inquisitively, urging him to go on. “I said it was a wrong number and he said he knew it was you because your number had international coverage that you still needed.”   


At first Jongin looked confused, but he began to laugh after a moment. “He’s right, I still have international coverage. I don’t get why that’s bothering you, though.” He reached forward, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him in close.   


“Why?” Do Kyungsoo did not make eye contact with him, but allowed himself to lean against his chest.   


“Why what?” Jongin asked as he wrapped his other arm around his waist.   


“Why do you still have it? You’re still paying for it, aren’t you?”   


“Because I still need it. Soo, you’re confusing me.”   


“Why do you still need it?” Despite his efforts to keep it out, accusation still laced his tone again.    


“You don’t want me to ever travel again?” Jongin looked at Kyungsoo, an eyebrow cocked. “I’ll need it for August when I go back to Taiwan.”   


Kyungsoo felt his heart plummet down to his feet, as if someone had pulled it out completely.    


He turned his face away from Jongin, still leaning against him. He reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck.   


“You’re going back?” his voice was weaker now as he pushed the rising lump in Is throat down.   


Why did he feel like this? He hadn’t know Jongin for long. He knew he had studied in Taiwan. Why did talk of him going back make him react like this? Why did he seem to care so much?   


“I have to.” Jongin muttered, pressing a kiss on his forehead.    


Kyungsoo found himself tightening his fists, bringing Jongin’s shirt with it before he realized he replied with a “Don’t.”    


“Soo.”   


“Don’t leave me.” It was as if someone else was speaking, doing the work for him. He tried to so hard to keep his mouth shut, push Jongin away, keep the tears at bay, but it was as if he had no control over himself anymore. It was as if he was a mere onlooker; an audience member in a theatre.   


“Don’t leave me.” Kyungsoo repeated, his arms tightening around Jongin. “Don’t leave me here. Jongin, I can’t be here alone. I don’t want to, I can’t do it.”    


“Kyungsoo? Is everything alright?” Jongin asked, tightening his grip on Kyungsoo.   


“I can’t lose you, too. I’ll have no one.”    


“Soo? Is there something you’re not telling me?” he laid a hand gently on his cheek, tilting Kyungsoo’s head upwards, forcing him to make eye contact with him.   


“Chanyeol will be on the other side of the globe, and you’ll be in another country and Sehun-”    


“Whoa whoa whoa.” Jongin urged, trying to slow him down. He ran his hands up and down his arms. “What? What do you mean?”   


Kyungsoo released the back of Jongin’s tee shirt, trailing his hands up and over and onto his shoulders. “Chanyeol’s going abroad to study.” he started slowly. Jongin nodded in agreement- Kyungsoo had told him of Chanyeol before, although the two had never met. “And with you going back to Taiwan, only Sehun and Hyejeong will be left and-”    


“Wait.” Jongin cut him off, pulling away. “Sehun? Oh Sehun?”   


Kyungsoo nodded, then realized he had never mentioned Oh Sehun to Jongin.   


“I went to school with him.” Jongin said. “We were friends, but not extremely close. We were closer when we were younger- I was the only one that would talk to him after his accident.”   


“An accident?” Kyungsoo asked, forgetting about what he was trying to tell Jongin for a moment.    


“Yeah. He got in a car accident, I think it was. I don’t really know. I do know his dad died in it, and he almost drowned. He had to be seven, maybe? I think he was comatose for a few months, too.”   


“Oh my.” Kyungsoo muttered. “He never said anything about it.”   


“He never talked much about it. Anyways, you were saying?”   


Kyungsoo shook his head, trying to shake off the feeling of guilt that creeped in. He felt he had no right knowing about Sehun’s accident- if Sehun wanted Kyungsoo to know about it, he would’ve told him.   


“Sorry.” Kyungsoo murmured. “I was just saying that with both you and Chanyeol gone, Sehun and Hyejeong will really be my only friends I actually like and tolerate and feel close to at school.”    


Jongin clicked his tongue, pulling Kyungsoo in close again. “Can I tell you something?” he whispered, his lips brushing against the side of Kyungsoo’s head.   


“Always.” Kyungsoo breathed.   


“One of the main reasons I left for Taiwan in the first place was to get away from Taemin. I don’t want to go anymore, anyways.”    


“Application confirmations came out yesterday.” Kyungsoo said hurriedly. “All you have to do is email them back saying you don’t want-”    


Again, Jongin cut Kyungsoo off, this time with a kiss on the lips.   


“I don’t want you to go.” Kyungsoo whispered, tightening his fist again. “I love you too much.”

  
  


**kyungsoo93** : listen. I’m sorry about what I said earlier.   
**jonginini** : about the movie? lol dw I get its not everyone’s cup of tea

**jonginini** : get it    
**jonginini** : cause you work at a cafe   
**jonginini** : *finger guns*   
**kyungsoo93** : Jongin, Not now, please. This is important.   
**kyungsoo93** : And I mean about not wanting you to leave and everything. I don’t know what I was thinking or whatever. And as much as I want you to stay, I don’t want to hold you back, either. It’s important and beneficial for you and I don’t want to take that away from you.   
**jonginini** : can I tell you something??   
**kyungsoo93** : of course.   
**jonginini** : i don’t wanna go anymore anyways. There’s only so much Taiwan can teach me, right???? and there’s a course here in korea I can take about diminishing wildlife and its hands on and such   
**jonginini** : a lot like what I was doing in taiwan but in korean   
**kyungsoo93** : I know, but if you wanted to go back to Taiwan or wanted to go somewhere else I’m not going to hold you back from that.   
**jonginini** : lol dw babe you’re not   
**kyungsoo93** : isn’t that the kid from that cartoon   
**jonginini** : What???   
**kyungsoo93** : dw    
**jonginini** : omg    
**jonginini** : babe   
**jonginini** : IT MEANS DONT WORRY ASDFGHJKL IDIOT   
**kyungsoo93** : asdfghjkl?   
**jonginini** : I have so much to teach you oml   
**kyungsoo93** : ?? OML ??    
**kyungsoo93** : babe wait come back   
**kyungsoo93** : EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!!! YOU’RE CONFUSING ME!! WHAT IS THIS?


	12. VIII / The Smartphone Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; sexual references

_ -Day 48; July 17th, 2017- _

**email notification:** ****  
_ to: kimjongin@naver.edu.com _ __   
_ from: zaidaedu@edu.gmail.com _ __   
  


_ Kim Jongin, _ __   
_ We are delighted to know you will be returning to complete your third year here with us! We are sending you this as confirmation for your classes and program changes. If you wish to make any more changes to your major, minor, enroll or withdraw from programs, or anything else regarding your classes, please contact us with the information below. Your changes have been made and your set classes are below. _ _   
_ __

_ Kim Jongin _ __   
_ Major- Ecology _ __   
_ Year- Third _ __   
_ Location- Korea _ __   
__ Accommodation Information- Building 3, floor 2, room 27 (3227); Jung Hoseok   
  


_ /jonginini sent a photo/ _   
**jonginini** : got it changed :)   
**kyungsoo93** : fuck you   
**kyungsoo93** : I told you not to.   
**jonginini** : i didn’t wanna go anyways!!!   
**kyungsoo93** : You’re just saying that.   
**jonginini** : stfu    
**kyungsoo93** : BITCH I WILL CUT YOU   
**jonginini:** BITCH TRY ME

**kyungsoo93** : anyways   
**kyungsoo93** : I need you to drive me to the airport Friday.

**jonginini** : What for? Don’t you have your own license and a car anyways?   
**kyungsoo93** : Chanyeol leaves Friday and I said I’d come see him off. And yes, but I like it when you drive.  

**jonginini** : fine but you gotta pay gas I’m too Broke to keep driving you everywhere 

**kyungsoo93** : it’s okay; you love me

**jonginini** : >:( I hate that you’re right   
**kyungsoo93** : （＾◇＾）   
**jonginini** : WTF IS THAT   
**kyungsoo93** : idk sehun sent it to me.

**jonginini** : ofc smh   
**kyungsoo93** : smh??

**jonginini** : NOT A GAI N   
  


_ -Day 59; July 27th, 2017- _

**chanyeol_pcy** : soo?   
**kyungsoo93** : what do you want now?   
**chanyeol_pcy** : advice

**chanyeol_pcy** : some chocolate ice cream would be nice too    
**kyungsoo93** : okay, well. My advice is be a little more open-minded and self-sufficient. You could perhaps work on your wardrobe, too.

**chanyeol_pcy** : FUCK YOU THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT   
**kyungsoo93** : then?   
**chanyeol_pcy** : oml I just wanted to know what you thought of Baekhyun   
**kyungsoo93** : short and loud    
**chanyeol_pcy** : fuck i meant in terms of our relationship dumbass   
**chanyeol_pcy** : And he’s taller than you no??   
**kyungsoo93** : then just loud.   
**kyungsoo93** : and I don’t know? I don’t know what you want me to say or what you’re looking for. ****  
**chanyeol_pcy** : I should’ve texted seohyun smh anyways I mean like do you think we work?? do we belong together?? am I better off without him?? or he me??   
**kyungsoo93** : Christ slow down there socrates   
**kyungsoo93** : again, I’m not sure what you want me to say? I think you and Baekhyun worked really well before...you know...   
**chanyeol_pcy** : That sounds rlly ominous but ik what you mean it’s cool   
**chanyeol_pcy** : so you think we should end it??    
**kyungsoo93** : I don’t know I’m not really one to judge. Why?   
**chanyeol_pcy** : idk I feel like we’ve just been kinda off and on lately?? one day we’re inseparable and the next it’s like the other doesn’t exist    
**chanyeol_pcy** : it seems that no matter what I do I can’t make him happy and it hurts kyungsoo it fucking hurts I put my all into this and into him and I barely get anything back and if I do it’s not nearly as much as I’ve given him    
**kyungsoo93** : Just do what you feel best, I guess. If you think it’s better for the both of you to break up, do it. If you think it’s better to stay together, then do it. You do have to remember he’s going through a hard time right now, Chanyeol. He’s doing what he can.    
**chanyeol_pcy** : I know him better than you do i know he’s going thru sht and his accident still isnt an excuse to attach himself at the hip to me one day and then act like I don’t exist the next it’s like I only matter to him when he needs something im doing all I can to help him the least he can do is text me back    
**kyungsoo93** : Then break up with him.   
**chanyeol_pcy** : but I love him too much it hurts too much 

**kyungsoo93** : If you don’t want to break up with him, why are you messaging me?

 

~•~

_ -Day 60; July 28th, 2017- _

“You’re damn lucky I had no plans today.” Kim Jongin groaned, opening the car door while Do Kyungsoo slid in, smiling smugly.   


“Any plans you might’ve had would have been ten times worse than doing this with me.” Kyungsoo replied as Jongin shut the door behind him, walking over and climbing into the driver’s seat.    


Jongin rolled his eyes, pulling the car out. “Any plans I may have had would’ve involved someone who’s  _ not _ you, which would have made it better.”   


Kyungsoo reached over, slapping Jongin on the arm. “Take that back.” he scowled.   


“I’m serious!” Jongin laughed, deflecting another hit from his boyfriend. “I’m sick of you!”   


Kyungsoo let up, relaxing into the seat. “You’re lucky I need this ride or I’d jump out right now on you.”   


“Speaking of this ride,” Jongin started. “do I finally get to meet this Park Chanyeol?”   


Kyungsoo shook his head, humming in protest. “You can come, but you’re not meeting him. It’ll stress him out.”   


“That’s what you said last time.” Jongin pouted. “So you’re really just using me for a ride?”   


“‘Bout time you figured that out.”    
  
~•~   
  
“I swear I’ll pick you up when you come back.” Kyungsoo vowed, leaning on the table in front of him. “You’ve got to send me your flight details, though.”   


“I will, I will!” Park Chanyeol exclaimed, hitting Kyungsoo in the arm with his drink. “I’m a reliable and responsible person.”   


Kyungsoo pressed the back of his hand against his mouth, repressing a laugh. “When did you become such a funny one, Park Chanyeol?”   


“I’m serious.” Chanyeol scoffed.   


“And I’m serious about you keeping in touch.” Kyungsoo said, dropping his hand. “You’re famous for leaving.”   


“Not as famous as you are for leaving me on read.”   


“Yeah, but you deserve it.” Chanyeol didn’t say anything to that, instead slurping the rest of his drink through the plastic straw. “Listen, Yeol.” Kyungsoo spoke softly, and Chanyeol looked over at him. “I’m gonna say this once and never again. I’ll miss you.”   


Chanyeol choked for a moment on his straw, coughing. He then reached forward, pulling Kyungsoo in and wrapping his arms around him.   


Kyungsoo tried for a moment to wiggle himself free, and then gave up and reluctantly and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, giving him a small pat on the back.   


“I’ll miss you too.” Chanyeol muttered, and then kissed the top of his head.   


“Okay, that’s enough!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, pushing away from a laughing Chanyeol and swiping at the spot he had kissed.   


“It’s okay; I said ‘no homo’ beforehand.” Chanyeol reached over and dropped his drink in a garbage can, and then gripped the handle of his suitcase, surging forward.   


“No you didn’t!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, following him.   


“Shit. I thought it at least!”   


Kyungsoo groaned, rolling his eyes. “You see anyone else before you leave?”   


He nodded. “Jongdae and Minseok said a quick goodbye before they went over to Minseok’s gate.”   


“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo posed cautiously.    


Chanyeol pressed his lips together, shaking his head. “Not yet. Haven’t even heard from him.”   


“Not at all?”    


“Nope.” Chanyeol sighed.   


“Did you talk to him since you talked to me?”    


“Nope.”   


Kyungsoo opened his mouth, about to reply, when a familiar voice cut through.   


“Chanyeol!” Byun Baekhyun’s voice rose above. “Chanyeol!”   


Kyungsoo turned around as he continued forward, trying his best to keep up with Chanyeol. “Chanyeol, that's him.” he said, pulling on his sleeve.   


“Hm?” Chanyeol hummed, stopping and turning around. “Oh my gosh, he came.”   


“I’ll see you later!” Kyungsoo called as Chanyeol took off, making his way towards Baekhyun.   


Knowing Chanyeol was now too wrapped up in Baekhyun, Kyungsoo also made his way back to the small airport food court where he had left Jongin.   


Just like he was when he left, Jongin was seated sideways at a table, hitting his phone with his thumb. His other hand was occupied with the plate of fries in front of him.   


“Do you want to bring those home?” Kyungsoo asked, taking the seat in front of him and a fry.    


Jongin clicked his phone off, turning to Kyungsoo. “No, unless you want them.”   


“Are you done or are you staying?”   


“Done.”    


Jongin stood up, carrying the fries over to the garbage. “How’d it go?” he asked, reaching down and gripping Kyungsoo’s hand. They both began to make their way out of the airport, seeing as there was no point in them staying.   


“Good, I think.” Kyungsoo frowned. “Baekhyun ended up coming, so I left. I still don’t know if I should be surprised or not.”   


“Baekhyung-“   


“Baek _ hyun _ .”   


“Right. Baekhyun. Isn’t he  _ dating _ Chanyeol?”   


Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah, for most of the summer as far as I know.”    


“So why is it such a surprise that he showed up then?”   


“Okay, so,” Kyungsoo started, moving his free hand around as he spoke. “Chanyeol and Baekhyun started dating after they fucked at an end-of-year party when they were both drunk. But then not too long after that, Baekhyun and his brother got in a car accident, and his brother went comatose. Baekhyun’s been in and out of therapy since then. He also gets into what Chanyeol will call ‘a mood’ because of it, and he says that that plays into them being really off and on as of late. He even text me saying, and I quote- ‘One day we’re inseparable and the next it’s like the other doesn’t exist.’ and asked if I thought they should break up.”   


“Wow.” Jongin said. It sounded sarcastic, but Kyungsoo knew it was genuine.    


“And,” Kyungsoo continued. “you didn’t hear it from me, but I heard from Kim Junmyeon and Kris Wu Baekhyun’s been going around asking the same sort of thing. Yet, none of them have turned to Seo Juhyun.” He shrugged.   


“I’ve never heard any of those names before in my life.” Jongin laughed.   


“Junmyeon and Kris are two years ahead of us- they graduated this year. They’re dating, and like, practically married. And Seo Juhyun was Junmyeon’s roommate last year, and like, your typical mom friend. Apparently she’s dating Choi Sooyoung, but her parents are like,  _ really _ homophobic.”   


“Why do you know all this?” Jongin asked, laughing again.   


“This is basic information!” Kyungsoo told him, joining in on the laughter.   


“That guy looks a lot like that photo of Baekhyun you showed me, huh?” Jongin said, changing the topic.    


Jongin had his arm outstretched, gesturing to a man pushing past them. He looked slightly panicked and worried, as if he was late for something important.   


“That’s because it  _ is _ him.” Kyungsoo said quietly.    


Without letting go of Jongin’s hand, Kyungsoo stepped forward towards Baekhyun. “Baekhyun.” he started, and Baekhyun whipped around. He looked scared; caught off guard. “Are you looking for Chanyeol?”    


Perhaps he had somehow gotten separated from him because of the crowd, or who they thought was Baekhyun wasn’t really Baekhyun. No matter what, Baekhyun should still have been with Chanyeol- they would have only been together for a few moments, and surely people who truly wish to say goodbye take longer than that.   


“It’s alright.” Baekhyun said quickly. “I found him already. Thanks.”    


And then Baekhyun carried on, rushing away from them and pushing through the crowd.   


“I can see what Chanyeol means.” Jongin said, coming closer to Kyungsoo. He dropped his hand, opting to wrap his arm around his waist instead.    


“It’s strange.” Kyungsoo frowned, leaning his head against Jongin’s chest. “He’s acting strange.”    


It was then Kyungsoo’s phone vibrated in his pocket.   
  


**chanyeol_pcy** : call me   
**chanyeol_pcy** : like now please    
  


Park Chanyeol was impatient, especially when he needed or wanted something. As soon as Kyungsoo and Jongin continued on their way out of the airport, Chanyeol popped up on Kyungsoo’s phone as a caller.   


“Hello?” Kyungsoo asked, bringing his phone to his ear. Jongin shot him a questioning look. “Chanyeol.” he mouthed, lightly placing a hand over the phone.   


“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol sounded slightly panicked, as if he had just received life-ending news.   


“Is everything alright?” Kyungsoo and Jongin walked out of the airport into the summer air, the sun bright and blinding.   


“Baekhyun broke up with me.” Chanyeol said, hurriedly.    


“Do you want me to come back?”   


“No, no, it’s fine. It’s great! We’re great!”   


“You’re confusing me. I thought you said you just broke up.”    


“We did. But it’s okay. We’re great. I’ll leave for Canada, I’ll come back in the winter and Baekhyun will realize how much he missed and needs me and we’ll get back together and everything will be fine.”    


Before Kyungsoo could reply, his phone vibrated against his cheek, and he pulled it away to check it.   
  


_/not minseok has added chanyeol_pcy, kyungsoo93, kim junmyeon., doritao, not jongdae, galaxykris,  and oohsehunnie to the group/_ _  
_ __/not minseok named the chat ‘ARE MY EYES DECEIVING ME?’/  
 **not minseok** : ARE MY EYES DECEIVING ME OR DID I JUST SEE THE ONE AND ONLY BYUN BAEKHYUN AKA SLUTOSAURS REX LEAVE THE AIRPORT WITH ZHANG YIXING??  
  


“Did you just see what Jongdae sent?” Kyungsoo asked eagerly, bringing the phone back up to his ear.   


“‘Slutosaurs rex’.” Chanyeol repeated numbly as Kyungsoo slid into Jongin’s car.   


“Who’s Jongdae?” Jongin whispered. Kyungsoo held a finger up at him, telling him to wait a moment.   


“It’s probably nothing, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo tried his best to console his friend.    


“He told me he still loved me.” Chanyeol still used that lame, numb tone. Chanyeol hung up before Kyungsoo could say or do anything more.   
  


**kim junmyeon.** : he’s been texting yixing for awhile    
**oohsehunnie** : how do you know what slut-o-holic’s been up to?? ****  
**chanyeol_pcy** : stop calling Baekhyun a slut he’s not    
**not minseok** : yes he is   
**oohsehunnie** : yes he is   
**not jongdae** : yes he is   
**galaxykris** : yes he is    
**kyungsoo93** : yes he is ****  
**chanyeol_pcy** : you’re supposed to be on my side soo   
**oohsehunnie** : he can’t deny fax    
**doritao** : that’s GAY ST O P    
**galaxykris** : okay but baek literally told myeon + i that he was talking to yixing he even sent screenshots    
**oohsehunnie** : OMG THIS IS THE TEA I SIGNED UP FOR   
**doritao** : im lost fill me in    
**oohsehunnie** : okAY SO   
**oohsehunnie** : Baekhyun’s dating Chanyeol right    
**doritao** : that’s old news    
**oohsehunnie** : and yeollie here leaves for canada today so some of us went to see him off but he was just seen leaving the airport with zhang yixing AND proved to have been talking to him beforehand sO ****  
**doritao** : so??   
**not minseok** : sO THEYRE TOTALLY FUCKING   
**chanyeol_pcy** : I can see all this ya know   
**not minseok** : wait   
**not minseok** : WHO CAME TO THE AIRPORT TO SEE YOU    
**chanyeol_pcy** : baekkie, ksoo and you and minseok   
**oohsehunnie** : I couldn’t get a ride over sorry :(    
**chanyeol_pcy** : dw idc   
**not minseok** : ?? what did baekhyun say ??   
**chanyeol_pcy** : we broke up    
**chanyeol_pcy** : but he said he still loved me   
**kim junmyeon.** : awe I’m sorry chanyeollie    
**chanyeol_pcy** : It’s okay he still loves me   
**not minseok** : I get it    
**not minseok** : I still think they’re fucking tho lol sorry honnie


	13. IX / Stand Back, Watch It Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Implied sexual references; strong language

_ -Day 73; August 10th, 2017- _

When Do Kyungsoo opened his dorm door, having returned from his first set of classes, he was surprised to see Kim Jongin seated on the sofa.   


“Nini?” Kyungsoo wondered aloud, and heads turned towards him.   


“Soo!” Jongin exclaimed, getting up and crossing the room. He kissed Kyungsoo on the lips as Kyungsoo set his books down on a table.   


“What are you doing here?”    


“Can’t wait for my favourite boyfriend to come back from classes?” Jongin posed, and Kyungsoo shot him a look. “Okay, I’m here playing  _ Candy Land _ with Sehun, Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Yixing, and Jongdae.”   


“You can be on a team with me, Kyungsoo!” Oh Sehun exclaimed. Kyungsoo looked past his boyfriend, and the other five boys were seated around the coffee table, an empty spot between Byun Baekhyun and Zhang Yixing and Sehun, where Jongin had presumably sat.   


“I’m okay.” Kyungsoo denied. “I don’t want to play.”   


“Loser has to buy drinks.” Kim Jongdae chimed in. “By the looks of it, it’s going to be Junmyeon, and we all know he’s the only one here who actually has money.”    


“I could use a drink.” Kim Junmyeon muttered. Jongdae held out his beer can, which Junmyeon took and sipped from before handing it back off.   


Kyungsoo and the others (minus Junmyeon) had started school at the beginning of the week. Baekhyun and Yixing were in their final year, and Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Sehun were in their third. Junmyeon had graduated the year before.    


Already, in a mere few days, Kyungsoo had noticed an almost complete uprooting in his friends. Perhaps it was Chanyeol’s absence and other’s presence.   


Kim Jongdae was right- Byun Baekhyun  _ was _ fucking Zhang Yixing, and the amount of affection they constantly showed each other grossed Kyungsoo the hell out. It seemed as if they were always all over each other, whether it was Baekhyun needing to sit on Yixing’s lap or the constant kisses or even the mere clasped hands or leaning against one another.   


Kim Jongdae was struggling without Kim Minseok- he had taken up drinking (which Oh Sehun placed blame on Kim Junmyeon for) and barely slept, getting up early and staying up late for phone calls with Minseok. He had become careless and reckless, already having skipped classes and abandoned almost all responsibilities the twenty-five year old had.   


Kim Junmyeon wasn’t much better. Kyungsoo observed that with Kris’ sudden disappearance, he was like an empty shell of a human. It was rare for a smile or a laugh, and a genuine one was non-existent. He, too, had taken up drinking and abandoning responsibilities. He barely left his apartment, doing what work he could from home. He only ever saw the sun when Oh Sehun dragged him out for _ Candy Land _ at his old university.    


Huang Zitao had returned for a third year, still continuing his study in neuroscience. He was one of the only ones who hadn’t either taken a turn for the worst or changed completely (or both) along with Kyungsoo and Jongin.    


As people left their little friendship group, people also flowed in- they had recently welcomed two music majors in their first years, Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin. Along with them came Jongin’s third year theatre major roommate, Jung Hoseok, a new fourth year friend of Jongdae’s, Lee Jooeun, and Kyungsoo’s own friend, Shin Hyejeong. There was Min Yoongi, too, a fourth year in Urban and Regional Planning. Last year, he had roomed with Junmyeon for a few days before moving out and being replaced with Seo Juhyun. Yoongi was a friend of Jungkook, Jimin, and Hoseok, and really only hung out with everyone because that’s where those three were.   


“Aren’t you on like, your third beer, Myeon?” Baekhyun asked. He was sat on Yixing’s lap, his arm thrown around his neck.   


“Today or since I got here?” Junmyeon retorted while Jongdae held up his beer can.   


“I’m on  _ my _ third.”    


“You two seriously need to get a hobby.” Sehun groaned.    


Sehun and Jongdae continued to argue back and forth, Junmyeon not bothering to intervene. Baekhyun and Yixing were too involved with one another to notice nor care, Yixing explaining something to a giggly Baekhyun.   


That left Kyungsoo and Jongin on their own, and Jongin took the opportunity to press another kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. “How was class?”   


“Boring.” Kyungsoo lamented. “It was kinda just like, review from past years.”    


“So you’ll do really well, then.” Jongin pressed another kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek while Jongdae pushed past them, his phone to his ear.   


“I can hear you, Min. How was your day- wait no, how’d you sleep? It’s morning, isn’t it, Min?” he went on, pushing a million questions on him that Kyungsoo doubted Kim Minseok would even get a chance to answer.

  
  
~•~

 

_ -Day 74; August 11th, 2017- _

Friday nights were bonfire nights. Campus rules allowed reasonable sized bonfires, and every Friday night of June and August, students would go out back of the campus dorms and hold a bonfire.   


At the end of the year, students (especially graduates) would throw their old homework and projects into the fire. Do Kyungsoo had spotted girls tossing shirts and cards and other symbols of past relationships in there on numerous occasions. People almost always brought snacks, too, and there were plenty of hot dogs and marshmallows and s’mores to go around.    


“I can’t believe you’ve never had a s’more!” Jung Hoseok exclaimed, excitedly squishing a marshmallow and a square of chocolate together with two graham crackers. “This will seriously improve your entire life. You’ll get good grades, you’ll smile more, your skin will clear-”    


“Are you saying my skin is bad?” Oh Sehun barked, snatching the treat from Hoseok’s hands. “My skin is better than yours.”   


“Hobi’s skin only looks clear because he covers it all with makeup.” Park Jimin chimed in, causing Hoseok to chuck a marshmallow at the younger’s head.   


Do Kyungsoo, Jung Hoseok, Oh Sehun, Park Jimin, Kim Jongin, Lee Jooeun, Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing, Huang Zitao, Kim Junmyeon, Min Yoongi, Song Minho, Shin Hyejeong, and a few other female friends of hers were all gathered on one side of the fire. Everyone had brought their own lawn chairs, minus Baekhyun and Yixing, who had brought one, insisting the both of them could share (this again resulted in Baekhyun curled up on Yixing’s lap, resting his head against his chest when he was tired).    


Chairs had to be kept a certain distance from the fire, and so Hoseok, Jongin, Jimin, Jungkook, and Sehun knelt closer to the fire, sticking marshmallows in and trying to roast them. Jungkook kept keeping his in too long so it would catch on fire, melt, and fall off into the coals. Yoongi kept yelling that he was doing it wrong and for Hoseok to show him how to do it properly.    


“I can do it myself!” Jungkook yelled, flinging a burned and melted marshmallow into the fire in frustration. “I’m not a baby!”   


“You  _ are _ the baby of the group, Jungkook.” Jongdae pointed out, gesturing to him with his beer bottle. “You’re the youngest.”   


“Wouldn’t that mean Junmyeon’s the daddy, then?” Sehun asked, turning around the face them.   


“Never call me that again.” Junmyeon said through marshmallows shoved in his mouth.   


Meanwhile, Yixing squealed, throwing a laughing Baekhyun off of his lap as he threw his hands over his ears. “I’ve heard enough!” he yelled. “Enough! I don’t want to hear anymore! That’s disgusting! Why would you tell me that?”   


“That’s what happens, Yixing!” Hyejeong laughed beside him, her friends also doubled over. “We can’t help it!”   


“I can’t believe you study that.” Yixing spat as Baekhyun picked himself up off the ground, finding his spot back on Yixing’s lap.   


“Wait until you hear about childbirth.” Baekhyun retorted, causing the girls around them to explode into another uproar of laughter while Yixing yelled another string of protests.   


“Want one?” A hand holding a marshmallow appeared in front of Kyungsoo’s face. He looked up to see a grinning Jongin, and Kyungsoo smiled back, gingerly taking the treat as Jongin settled back into the chair beside him. “I tried to make it as perfect as I could.” Jongin continued, gesturing to the marshmallow. “Gooey on in the inside, but not burnt. I know you don’t like it burnt.”   


“Learned that the hard way, huh?” Kyungsoo asked, biting into the marshmallow. Jongin was right- he had done it just the way Kyungsoo liked it, the melting marshmallow dripping down his face and onto his hands.    


“You got a little something.” Jongin muttered, leaning in and kissing Kyungsoo’s lips, and then wiping at his chin.    


Kyungsoo laughed, pushing Jongin’s shoulder. “You’re so cheesy.”    


Jongin kissed Kyungsoo again. “What are you doing?”   


Kyungsoo shifted around in the chair, adjusting Jongin’s sweater around his shoulders. “Just watching.”   


“Watching what?”   


“This.” Kyungsoo gestured to the circle of people around them.    


“See anything interesting?”   


“Hyejeong and Baekhyun explained what a period is to Yixing. He didn’t like the idea of that.”   


“I don’t blame him.” Jongin sighed. “I don’t either. The horror of periods single handedly made me gay.”   


“I thought you were bisexual?”   


“I’m a homosexual hiding in the bisexual closet.”   


“Makes sense.” Kyungsoo murmured, and the gestured over to Jongdae. Jooeun was positioned above him, their faces close together. “Jooeun’s trying to get Jongdae to kiss her again.”    


“What’s her obsession with him?” Jongin asked as the two watched Jongdae take the other end of a stick of pocky in his teeth. They both made their way closer, and Jongdae snapped the candy stick at the last second.   


“You’ll have to get more creative than that, sweetheart.” he said, waving her off.   


“I don’t even know where she came from.” Kyungsoo shrugged. “I will though, don’t worry.”    


Jongin laughed. “I don’t doubt you will.”   


“Hey, Jongin!” Junmyeon yelled from across the circle, commanding everyone’s attention. “What’s your major?”   


“Ecology.” he answered hesitantly.    


“That’s like, nature and stuff, right?” Sehun asked, and Jongin nodded.    


“Can ice cream make birds and fish sick?” Junmyeon asked. Sehun shot him a look and hit him in the arm, but the older boy shrugged him off.   


Jongin seemed confused by the question, but answered anyways. “Well, depends on the kind of ice cream really. Most of it isn’t the best for them, but it won’t necessarily hurt them, either.”    


“Thanks.” Junmyeon muttered. Kyungsoo couldn’t read him- he seemed as if he had just found out his entire life had been a lie and he needed a moment to process everything.   


Sehun hit Junmyeon in the arm again. “Throw it in.”   


“What?”   


“You heard me. Throw it in. The fire.” Sehun pointed at the fire in front of them, and Junmyeon made a flicking motion with his wrist and then balled his hand into a fist, crossing it over his chest and away from Sehun.    


“Do you want another marshmallow?” Jongin asked, ripping Kyungsoo’s attention away.   


Kyungsoo shook his head, and then leaned his head on Jongin’s shoulder.    


“You seem tired.” Jongin continued, wrapping his arm around him. “You want to go back to my dorm?”    


Before Kyungsoo could answer a girl appeared in front of them, her hands on her hips. She was young, most likely a first or second year. “Do you know Lee Taemin?” she demanded.   


Jongin flinched at the name, and Kyungsoo leaned up off of him. “Why?” Jongin asked.    


“You’re Kim Jongin, aren’t you?” she pestered.   


“Why?” Jongin reiterated, shifting around on the seat. He shot Kyungsoo an unsure look, and Kyungsoo reached out and grabbed his hand.   


“Taemin!” she shouted, turning around. “He’s over here!”   


Before Jongin or Kyungsoo could do anything, Lee Taemin came rushing over, standing beside the girl. “Jongin.” he said breathlessly.   


“Go away, Taemin.” Jongin scowled. “I don’t want to see you.”    


“You haven’t been answering my calls, Nini.”    


“Don’t call me that.” Jongin stood up, and Kyungsoo followed suit. “Seriously, Taemin. Leave me the hell alone.”   


“Nini, I just want to talk.” Taemin reached out, placing a hand on Jongin’s arm.    


“I don’t want to talk to you!” Jongin shouted, throwing him off. “Seriously, Taemin! Fuck off!”   


Again, Taemin protested and reached out for Jongin, and the next thing Kyungsoo knew Jongin, the girl, and others around them gasped, Jongdae even holding back snickers. Taemin faced away from them, his hand cupping his cheek.   


“Kyungsoo, oh my God.” Jongin muttered, and it was then Kyungsoo realized his clenched fist extended in front of him.    


And then it clicked.   


Do Kyungsoo had punched Lee Taemin square in the jaw.   


What Do Kyungsoo did next was the only thing he knew what to do in this situation.   


He turned on his heel and ran, pushing over a lawn chair as he did so.   


“Kyungsoo!” Jongin yelled after him. A distance away from the fire and a loudly laughing Jongdae, Kyungsoo stopped and turned, allowing his boyfriend to catch up.   


When Jongin reached him, he grabbed his hand and continued on, half-dragging Kyungsoo with him.   


“Hurry!” Jongin exclaimed, laughing. “He’s fast! He used to run track!”   


The two ran to the back of the dorm rooms, circling around buildings two and three and down the gravel campus paths, ducking behind the wall of the gymnasium.    


“I can’t believe you did that.” Jongin panted, facing him. “That was…”   


“Unexpected.” Kyungsoo finished. “Sporadic.”    


“How’s your fist?”    


Kyungsoo glanced down at his hand, flexing and wiggling his fingers. It was in tact, but his knuckles were red and one was split and bleeding.    


“It’s fine.” Kyungsoo deadpanned, shaking his hand.   


“You’re bleeding.” Jongin pointed out, grabbing his hand and holding it closer to his face. “I’ve got Band-Aids back at my dorm.”   


Jongin began to pull Kyungsoo along, going on about how he could easily fix the small split at his dorm.    


“I’m fine, Nini.” Kyungsoo protested. He tried to stop him, pull his hand away, but eventually gave up and resulted to following him anyways.   


When they reached Jongin’s dorm, Jongin immediately went to patching Kyungsoo up, cleaning the cut. Kyungsoo protested all the while but let Jongin do it anyways.   


However, when Jongin started ripping a bandage open from a box of  _ Hello Kitty _ themed bandages, Kyungsoo ripped his hand away.   


“Hell no!” he shouted. “I’m  _ fine _ , Jongin, really.”   


“No,” Jongin pouted, holding the half-opened bandage out. “Let me just put a Band-Aid on it, please.”    


“I will not be caught  _ dead _ with a _ Hello Kitty _ bandage on my knuckle because I punched someone.”    


Jongin reached out, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand and placed the bandage on his hand. Kyungsoo shot him an annoyed look, and Jongin grinned back and kissed his hand.    


“You’re so cheesy.” Kyungsoo bit back a laugh, shoving Jongin away and holding his hand away from him.   


“You’ve only told me that a few times.” Jongin laughed, wrapping his arm around Kyungsoo and pulling him into his chest. He leaned down, kissing his lips.   


Kyungsoo relaxed into him, kissing him back. Kyungsoo had kissed people before, but none had felt as natural and as good as Jongin felt. They fit together perfectly, as if their lips alone were made for one another’s. Their kisses were natural and easy, as if it was something they had grown up knowing how to do.   


“It’s just us two here right now.” Jongin murmured against his lips, his hand resting against the side of Kyungsoo’s face. “I could tell Hoseok to crash at someone else’s for the night. We can be loud.”   


“I like the sounds of that.” Kyungsoo whispered, and then kissed him again.   


Before Jongin could even reach for his phone, let alone text his roommate anything, the door banged open.   


“Kyungsoo?” Jongdae loudly inquired. “Jongin?”   


Kyungsoo and Jongin ripped apart just as the other boys found them.   


“That was awesome!” Jongdae yelled, laughing.   


“You were like- BOOM! And then it was like- WAH!” Jungkook exclaimed, making punching and running actions as he did so. “It was like, some superhero shit!” He turned and pretended to slow-motion punch Jimin, who (also in slow-motion) pretended to fly back into Hoseok.   


“Who was he, anyways?” Jongdae asked, his arms folded across his chest.    


“No one.” Jongin said quickly before Kyungsoo could fill in. “Did Sehun go back to your dorm?”   


The question was directed at Kyungsoo, but Jongdae answered anyways. “Sehun said he was going back to Junmyeon’s with him for the weekend.”   


“Good.” Jongin muttered, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand again and pulling him out of the dorm. “Don’t come looking for us!”    


Jongin and Kyungsoo took off again, down the hall and towards Kyungsoo’s dorm building, leaving Jongdae with three slow-motion superheroes.   


“What’s gotten into you tonight?” Kyungsoo asked.   


“I could say the same for you.”    


The minute Kyungsoo and Jongin stepped foot in Kyungsoo’s dorm, their lips met one another’s, hands over each other as if some incredible, natural magnetic force had brought them together.

  
  
~•~   
  


 

_ -Day 81; August 18th, 2017- _

The next week, Kim Jongin brought with him a backpack full of papers to the bonfire.    


Do Kyungsoo helped him toss each one into the fire, watching as the paper browned and burned and crumbled and folded in upon itself.   


He watched his boyfriend watch, his jaw set and the flames dance in his pretty eyes.   



	14. X / Screams All Sound The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language

_ -Day 162; November 7th, 2017- _

Like the embers of a fire die, summer died into autumn. Autumn froze into winter, causing sunburns to turn into scarves that tickled noses and tracked sand turn to snow melting on the floor.

 

After the fiasco which was a Halloween party, which involved Jeon Jungkook getting sent to the hospital to get his stomach pumped and matching  _ Marvel  _ costumes, they sat calmly in Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae’s dorm.

 

There was a small video game competition between Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongin, and Jungkook, Jung Hoseok helping Park Jimin with his homework, Byun Baekhyun leafing through a textbook as he leaned against Yixing. Oh Sehun was sketching furiously in a notebook. Huang Zitao was raiding the cupboards, and Do Kyungsoo tapped around on his laptop. Min Yoongi sat on the floor with Kim Jongdae, in the midst of a card game when Jongdae’s phone rang.

 

“Oh, it’s Minnie!” he exclaimed, checking it. “I’ll be back.” he stood up, answering the phone as he left the dorm, going out into the hall to talk in private.

 

“Suffer!” Yixing yelled as he killed Jungkook in their game, who screeched in frustration.

 

Before anyone could yell anything else, before the door really had time to settle back in on its hinges, it flew open again, a new body flying into the room.   


“Sehun?” Kim Junmyeon demanded angrily. Heads turned to him, and Jongin unintentionally reached out, grasping Kyungsoo’s hand.   


Jongin hadn’t known Junmyeon for long, but he now knew three things about him. He knew Junmyeon wasn’t like how he usually was- Myeon was usually more cheerful and self-sufficient. He also knew a few details about his life- he had a relationship with some guy named Kris Wu, he graduated the same school last year, and he now worked as a therapist. And now, he knew Junmyeon was easily the scariest when angry.   


“Myeon? What’s up?” Sehun said casually, looking up.   


“This is all your fault! If you hadn’t  _ snitched _ like the fucking brat you are I wouldn’t be in this mess!” Junmyeon cried, and Tao and Yoongi stepped forward, pushing him back and holding him away from Sehun. They shushed him, trying to get him to calm down.    


“Junmyeon!” Tao shouted, trying to be heard overtop his own shouts. “Shut the fuck up!” Tao brought his hand across Junmyeon’s face, and Junmyeon finally quieted before bringing his own hand across Tao’s face.   


“What the fuck was that?” Junmyeon asked, switching his focus from Sehun to Tao.    


“Speak for yourself, you fucking-”   


“Both of you, shut the hell up!” Sehun cried, stepping in. “Junmyeon, care to explain? Why are you mad at me?” He waved his arms about as he spoke.    


“You told.” Junmyeon spat. “You told, and now look where you’ve got me! You’re ruining everything!”   


“Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo warned. Junmyeon whipped around to face him, and they both exchanged looks. “What happened?”   


“It’s all his fault!” Junmyeon pointed aggressively at Sehun.   


“We get that!” Kyungsoo said, exasperated. “But  _ what _ is his fault?”   


“I don’t know what he did-”   


“Get on with it!” Jimin yelled, his phone held up in front of his face.   


“Deck him!” Jungkook encouraged, thrusting his fist into the air while looking over Jimin’s shoulder and onto his phone screen.   


Junmyeon sighed, running a hand through his hair and shifting his weight around before speaking. “My parents think I’ve ‘lost my footing’. They had a list of things wrong with me beforehand, and this was just another for them. They’ve decided I’ve spent too long ‘figuring myself out’ and that I ‘need to get on with it’. They’ve decided they’re going to arrange a marriage for me.” he spoke solemnly and carefully, adding air quotes and the occasional eye roll.    


There was a stunned silence when he finished, no one knowing what to say and everyone taking a minute to process what he had said.   


“Junmyeon, I’m so sorry.” Baekhyun uttered after a moment, not looking at him and instead keeping his gaze down.    


Jongin barely heard it, but he swore he heard Yixing whisper “I don’t think it’s you he’s looking for an apology from.” in Baekhyun’s ear, his arm around him.   


“Junmyeon, I-” Sehun cut himself off, sighing before he started again. “Why don’t we go take a walk outside? We can talk out there.”    


“Sure.” Junmyeon agreed, and Sehun grabbed his shirt sleeve and practically pulled him outside. 

 

There was an awkward air about, the lingering presence of the events that had occurred. 

 

It stayed, even after Sehun had returned and after Yoongi and Jongdae had finished their card game, Jongdae oblivious to the tense atmosphere caused by Sehun and Junmyeon, but bringing in his own nonetheless.

 

Even after Kyungsoo and Jongin went back to Kyungsoo’s dorm, settling in on Kyungsoo’s bed together, it stayed. They didn’t talk about what happened, Jongdae’s problems or Junmyeon’s marriage or why Jungkook was so desperate for a fight.    


It wasn’t even dinner when Kyungsoo fell asleep, his head lolling onto Jongin’s chest. Even before the older fell asleep, through their movie and their conversations and their kisses, that presence followed them and stayed.   



	15. XI / Blame It On The Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Alcohol consumption; implied sexual references; strong language; drug mentions

_ -Day 2017; December 22nd, 2017- _

“What do you mean ‘you don’t know’ if you like Jongin or not?” Do Kyungsoo demanded, flinging the spatula down onto the counter.   


Park Chanyeol, who sat across from him on the other side of the counter, flinched. “I-I just haven’t met the guy is all.” he muttered.   


Kyungsoo picked up the spatula again, pointing it aggressively at Chanyeol. “Everyone loves Nini, and so will you.”    


“Then why did you ask?” Chanyeol asked, laughing.    


“Because you were supposed to say yes.”   
  
~•~   
  
“I’m pretty sure I just saw Jongin grab Chanyeol’s ass.” Oh Sehun said, coming to stand beside Do Kyungsoo. They both leaned against the counter.   


“Wouldn’t be the first ass he’s grabbed tonight.” Kyungsoo commented, smirking at Sehun from behind his plastic cup. As per usual, Huang Zitao had gone overboard with the alcohol, and Kyungsoo had no idea what he, his friends, or anyone at this damn Christmas party was drinking.    


Sehun slapped Kyungsoo in the arm, snickering. This caused Kyungsoo’s drink to slosh over the edges and onto his sweater.    


Kyungsoo wore a loud, ugly, green sweater. It was too hot to be wearing it, but Kim Jongin had bought it for him (and a matching red one for himself). The only reason Kyungsoo was actually being seen wearing it was because Jongin had spent the past week begging him to wear it, making every claim under the sun unto  _ why _ he just  _ had _ to wear this sweater. Despite Kyungsoo’s protests against it and insults at it, Kyungsoo had grown fond of it- Jongin had given it to him, after all.   


Kyungsoo looked down at the stain starting to blossom on the sweater and frowned. “Watch it.” he hissed, glaring up at Sehun who hit him in the arm again.   


“With a sweater like that, it _ needs _ a stain.” Sehun looked away from him, bringing a cup of his own up to his lips.    


Kyungsoo was surprised to see Sehun drinking- it was quite uncharacteristic of him, and everyone knew that, regardless of what Jongin had told Kyungsoo about Sehun.

“Are you seriously drinking?” Kyungsoo questioned, shooting Sehun a look.   


Sehun shook his head. “Nope. Just _ Pepsi _ Tao bought me.” he lowered his drink, allowing Kyungsoo to glance into it and see the dark, fizzy liquid that filled about half the cup.   


“Ew.” Kyungsoo grimaced, making a face. “ _ Pepsi _ is disgusting.”   


“Your face is disgusting, yet you don’t hear  _ me _ saying anything about it.”    


“That was awful. What are you, like, five?” Kyungsoo sighed, rolling his eyes at his friend’s immaturity.   


“Yeah, five inches deep into your boyfriend, which is more than you can say.”    


“Shut up!” Kyungsoo cried, taking his turn to slap his friend in the arm.    


“That’s what I told Jongin after I fucked hi-”   


“Seriously, shut it before I throw my drink on you.” Kyungsoo threatened, making a motion as if he was to slosh his drink on him.   


“‘ _ Seriously _ ’,” Sehun mocked, making a face. “your boyfriend is feeling up your ex-roommate.”    


Kyungsoo glanced over to where Jongin and Chanyeol were dancing. Sehun was right- both their hands were dangerously low on one another, their bodies pressed close together.   


It was enough to make Kyungsoo question if he should feel unnerved or even jealous by their interaction, but Kyungsoo had enough faith in them that he knew it wasn’t anything more than two bros being bros.   


“They’re getting along.” Kyungsoo grumbled into his cup, taking another swig.   


“They’re getting  _ it on _ .” Sehun corrected. “They’re starting to look like Baekhyun and Yixing. Side note-” Sehun stuck a finger up into the air. “I keep forgetting Baekhyun isn’t dating Chanyeol anymore.”   


“Are you kidding me?” Kyungsoo remarked, glaring at him. “Look at them.” he gestured to Byun Baekhyun and Zhang Yixing, who weren’t too far from Jongin and Chanyeol with his cup. “Baekhyun’s practically got both his hands down Yixing’s pants. It’s kinda hard to  _ forget _ .”   


“That’s why I remember. They’re always all over each other.”   


“Anyways,” Kyungsoo sighed. “where’d Junmyeon run off to?”   


“Fiancé duty.” Sehun groaned. “He’s got a dinner with Juhyun and her family tomorrow night. It’ll be the first time he meets them.”    


“No wonder he left. The stress of that is enough to take him down alone.”   


Sehun didn’t say anything in reply.   


“I mean, arranged marriages aren’t really the most fun thing in general.” Kyungsoo continued, trying not to slip over his tongue. He all of a sudden felt a little anxious- maybe it was the way Sehun was staring blankly into his  _ Pepsi _ , or the way Jongin’s hand laid on Chanyeol’s hip, or maybe he just needed to blame it on the alcohol.   


“But I guess in a way Junmyeon got sort of lucky? He knows Seohyun already and she’s nice. He could be stuck with someone horrible and repulsive.” Kyungsoo finished, unsure if Sehun would say anything back (if he was listening at all).   


After a moment of silence, Sehun heaved a sigh and pushed himself off and away from the counter. “To tell you the truth, Soo, it's a lot more than just a marriage.”   


“What do you mean?”   


“Not my place to tell.”   


“Is it about Kris?”   


“Like I said, it’s not my place to tell. But I will tell you this-” Sehun shifted his weight and pointed a finger at Kyungsoo. “Myeon see marriage as… _ a privilege _ , per se, rather than something you have to do. And that’s kinda what an arranged marriage means- something you have to do. All in all, it really goes against almost everything for him.”   


“Do you think he would’ve married Kris?” Kyungsoo wondered into his cup, not looking at Sehun. That anxious feeling grew, spreading from his stomach to his chest and engulfing his lungs, causing his breathing to come slightly laboured, as if he had just taken several flights of stairs.    


He still blamed it on the alcohol. That’s all it was- an anxious, drunken feeling. That’s all anything he was feeling right now was- drunken feelings.   


“I think maybe one day he would’ve.” Sehun replied. “I know it’s sort of hard to believe, but they were only together for like, what? A month or two? You and Jongin have been together longer than that, haven’t you?”   


“Five months and five days.” Kyungsoo said quickly. “Not that I’m counting.”    


Sehun sniggered before continuing. “That’s longer than Kris and Myeon. If Jongin asked you, right now, would you marry him?”   


In retrospect, it was a simple question. And Kyungsoo’s answer wouldn’t have mattered- it’s not like it was the real deal or a ‘make or break’ in terms of his relationship.   


But it hit him hard, as if Sehun had just kicked him in the stomach and knocked all the air out of him. If Kyungsoo wasn’t leaning against the counter, he surely would’ve taken a step back.    


“I-I-I...” Kyungsoo stuttered for a moment, reiterating the sound over and over again, trying to form something comprehensible. “I don’t know.” he said softly after a moment. He looked anxiously into his cup, still not being able to look at Sehun.    


“See?” Sehun said, gesturing to him. Either he didn’t notice the small malfunction episode Kyungsoo just had, or he opted to ignore it. “You and Nini get along better than Myeon and Kris ever did. And if you don’t know whether you’d marry someone you’ve been in a relationship with for almost half a year, I can’t imagine how Junmyeon feels, actually having to marry someone he’s known for less and hasn’t been in a relationship with.”    


“I-I have to go.” Kyungsoo muttered. He didn’t know exactly why, or where he was going, but something inside of him was screaming at him to leave. He knew he had to get out of there, and quick.   


He pushed his drink into Sehun’s arms, but before he could get more than a few steps away he ran into something larger than him, warm and familiar.   


He looked up, and the wind was knocked out of him again, yet for a whole other reason.    


“Nini.” Kyungsoo uttered lamely. He didn’t know whether he wanted to wrap Jongin’s arms around himself and tell him to hide him or take him home, grab his hand and run, or take off without him.   


He didn’t do any of those things, as Jongin shot him a questioning look and took his arm away from around Chanyeol’s shoulders, placing the back of his hand to his forehead. Jongin gripped his arm with his other hand, keeping him close yet preventing him from running away like he wanted to do before.   


“Soo?” Jongin asked, and Kyungsoo shook his head abruptly, trying to bring his focus back to what was happening in front of him. “Are you feeling alright?” he said it as if he had repeated it a million times and Kyungsoo refused to answer him.   


Kyungsoo barely registered it, but Jongin looked up and over at Sehun, giving the younger that same questioning glare that would make even a priest confess his worst sins.    


Sehun shrugged and said something about having no clue.   


The next thing Kyungsoo did register was his cheek meeting Jongin’s chest, and he carefully placed his hand to rest beside it. His hand shook a little and laid gently, as if Kyungsoo was touching something very fragile and expensive; a relic of some sort.   


“No, he’s… _ sluttier _ when drunk.” Chanyeol was saying, and Kyungsoo’s eyes flitted up to meet his friend’s worried looks.   


“I-I’m fine.” Kyungsoo stammered, pushing away from Jongin. “I’m just…tired.” He reached over, trying to take his cup back from Sehun.   


“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Chanyeol said, reaching out and trying to take the cup as well.   


With all three pulling on the plastic cup at once, it split down the middle, the alcohol pouring out onto the floor.   


“Gays!” Sehun hissed angrily. “This isn’t my dorm and you know that!”   


“Did you just call me gay?” Chanyeol asked.   


“There is at least  _ one _ person in this room who can vouch for that.” Sehun said. “Now, go get something to clean this up with before I drag him into this.”   


“You can’t make me do anything!” Baekhyun yelled. Kyungsoo didn’t even realize Baekhyun and Yixing had come over, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, and Jung Hoseok not far behind.    


Chanyeol sighed and trudged off while Jongin took Kyungsoo’s hand.    


“I think it’s time for you to go home. Come on.” Kyungsoo looked up and allowed Jongin to lead him out of the dorm. He had forgotten Jongin was there.   


“You have really pretty eyes.” Kyungsoo whispered when they stepped out into the hall.   


Jongin laughed, slipping his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist. “How much did you have to drink?”   


“Half a cup. Not even.”   


“You sure?”   


“Positive.” A beat of silence. “I’m not drunk.”   


“That’s what a drunk person would say.”    


“I’m not drunk.” Kyungsoo pushed. “I’m not telling you you look like my boyfriend, am I?” That made Jongin laugh.   


A while ago they had went out drinking for someone’s birthday- maybe Kim Jongdae’s, Kyungsoo couldn’t remember. But nevertheless, Kyungsoo had managed to get piss drunk, and apparently spent half the night hitting on Jongin and trying to take him back home with him.    


“No, but you did tell me I have pretty eyes.” Jongin pointed out.   


“I can’t tell my pretty boyfriend he has pretty eyes?” Kyungsoo reached up, slinging both arms around Jongin’s neck.   


“It’s just… _ unusual _ of you.” Jongin picked his words carefully, stopping in the hallway and flashing Kyungsoo a smile that made his heart flip and his stomach skip a beat no matter how many times he saw it.   


“I’ll say it more often than.” Kyungsoo dropped his voice to something above a whisper, and then pulled Jongin down closer to him, kissing him messily on the lips.   


“You’re drunk.” Jongin murmured against his lips, momentarily breaking the kiss.   


“No I’m not.” Kyungsoo argued in between sloppy, fleeting kisses.   


“I can taste the alcohol on you.”   


Another kiss.   


“That’s just the stuff you drank.”   


Another kiss.   


“I didn’t have anything to drink.”   


Yet another kiss.   


“That’s a lie- I saw you.”   


The kisses became even sloppier.   


“You got me. Wanna go back to the dorm?”   


Kyungsoo hummed in agreement against Jongin’s lips, and as Jongin tried to move towards the dorms, Kyungsoo still trailed his lips on Jongin’s. He let himself slip his hand up Jongin’s shirt, laying his hand flat against his chest.   


“Soo.” Jongin murmured, half-pulling half-dragging him a few steps down the hall. “Wait until we’re at the dorms at least.”   


Kyungsoo protested by kissing him again, hooking his thumb under the waistband of his jeans.    


“Don’t make me carry you.” Jongin warned, kissing him nonetheless. Kyungsoo did nothing but move his hands further, and Jongin’s arms soon wrapped tighter around him and his feet soon lifted off the ground. “You’re drunk.” he muttered again.   


“Okay, maybe a little bit.” Kyungsoo admitted, laying his hand over Jongin’s face.    


“Stop that. I can’t see.” Jongin spat, and then yelped. “That’s my eye! Careful…get your fingers out of my mouth. You’re  _ so _ lucky it’s just us right now, or this would  _ definitely _ be being filmed right now.”    
  
~•~   
  


“Jongin.” Kyungsoo whispered a little while later. He turned over in the bed, leaning heavily onto his boyfriend’s chest.   


“You’re supposed to be sleeping.” Jongin murmured, his eyes still closed.   


“I need you to listen to me.” Kyungsoo continued to whisper as he laid a hand on Jongin’s face again.   


“Cut that out.” Jongin swatted his hand away lazily. “Go to sleep.”   


Kyungsoo shifted around some more so he laid nestled up against Jongin. “Sehun and I were talking about Junmyeon’s marriage.” Kyungsoo reached over, taking Jongin’s hand in his.   


“Good for you.” Jongin muttered, resting his other hand on Kyungsoo’s waist. “Being all social with your roommate.”   


Kyungsoo ignored the sarcasm and continued talking. “He made a point. Would you marry me, Nini?”    


“Wh-what?” Jongin stuttered, and Kyungsoo could sense the panic as he moved his mouth closer to Jongin’s ear.   


“I have a secret for you. I’d marry the  _ shit _ out of you, Jongin.”   


“You’re drunk.” Jongin argued, pushing Kyungsoo away and fighting away a blush. “Go to sleep.”   


Kyungsoo didn’t know it, but Jongin’s heartbeat quickened even as Kyungsoo settled back in, sleep finding him quickly.    


Jongin laid awake that night, the drunken question Kyungsoo asked him being the only thing he was able to think of.   


“I’d marry the shit out of you, too.” Jongin whispered a few hours later to a sleeping Kyungsoo, running his hand down his arm.   
  
~•~   


_ /zhxngyixingicorn added not minseok, jonginini, kim junmyeon., bunbunjooeun, and oohsehunnie to the chat/ _   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : can I get some advice please? It’s important ^^

**not minseok** : if it’s about how to roll ‘the perfect joint’ again then no   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : no this is serious this time I swear    
_ /not minseok named the chat ‘seriouz biznizz’/ _ _   
_ **kim junmyeon.** : your lack of literacy scares me

**not minseok** : minseok says it’s a real focal point of mine   
**bunbunjooeun** : i don’t think he means that in a good way daedae   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : last night baekhyun was drunk obviously I mean he gets around alcohol and he’s drunk and he’s been drunk before dealing with a drunk baekkie isn’t anything new but what is new is what he was saying drunk he kept calling me chanyeol saying things he usually would but instead of yixing (me) he kept calling me chanyeol (not me) like “I love you chanyeol” “im so sorry chanyeol” stuff like that i think I might be overthinking it but it’s bugging me he keeps calling me his ex of course that would bother me that’s rational right I’m not over obsessive or clingy right??????

**kim junmyeon.** : oh god okay   
**jonginini** : people say crazy things when drunk   
**not minseok** : ARE YOU KIDDING ME???   
**not minseok** : BAEKKIE FCKN LOVES YOU   
**not minseok** : you should hear the stuff he tells me drunk AND sober   
**not minseok** : hes always like “Yixing did this for me today” “Yixing told me this today” “listen Yixing told me this really funny joke today” side note buddy your jokes aren’t funny but they send Baekhyun into hysterics I don’t even laugh and minseok has really bad jokes like that but minseoks aren’t THAT bad I know five year olds that tell better jokes   
**bunbunjooeun** : okay but what was the joke   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : he really liked “what’s green and has wheels? grass, I lied about the wheels”   
**not minseok** : at BEST that deserves a little snicker or a fake laugh not hysterics he was actually on the ground trying to get the joke out   
**bunbunjooeun** : i was expecting something much better   
**kim junmyeon.** : thats worse than the cantaloupe joke   
**jonginini** : what’s the cantaloupe joke   
**not minseok** : oh god I don’t wanna know do I   
**kim junmyeon.** : one melon proposes to the other melon. the second melon says ‘we’re too young…we cantaloupe!’   
**not minseok** : the next person to tell a bad joke gets blocked   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : does ‘papaya’ count as a bad joke

**bunbunjooeun** : no because that’s funny for no reason 

**not minseok** : okay but seriously Yixing I don’t think it’s anything you have to worry about the other day I caught him flipping through one of my textbooks and I asked him why and he said he was trying to find a god that looked like you because he’s convinced you are one   
**not minseok** : I think he was sorta high but it’s the thought that counts   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : he really said that???

**not minseok** : if I made up something as cheesy as that I definitely wouldn’t use it to hype up baekkie   
**jonginini** : on the topic of boyfriends

**kim junmyeon.** : oh god   
**not minseok** : don’t worry I’ve got this dr dae is in the house   
**bunbunjooeun** : dr dre   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : will you hook me up with some headphones 

**kim junmyeon.** : please stop   
**jonginini** : despite his protests kyungsoo was definitely kinda drunk last night too and last night he said he was talking about Junmyeon’s marriage (sorry Myeon) with Sehun and then he told me and I quote he’d “marry the shit” out of me   
**bunbunjooeun** : KYUNGSOO AND JONGIN ARE GETTING MARRIED   
**kim junmyeon.** : oh congratulations

**bunbunjooeun** : SEHUN OWES ME MONEY   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : where is Sehun I added him to this chat

**not minseok** : wait why does Sehun owe you money now   
**bunbunjooeun** : we made a bet on who would get married first

**bunbunjooeun** : I placed my bets of Jongin and Kyungsoo and he placed his on minseok and Jongdae so therefore I win and he owes me money   
**jonginini** : WERE NOT GETTING MARRIED   


**kim junmyeon.** : you should   
**jonginini** : aren’t you gonna talk me out of it?

**kim junmyeon.** : no   



	16. XII / Look Forward To The New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; mentions of suicide

_-Day 338; May 2nd, 2018-_

The rest of the school year passed quite calmly.   
   

Park Chanyeol returned to Canada, finishing out the rest of his school year abroad.  
   

“I’m doing a lot better than I thought I would.” he told Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, and Oh Sehun once, setting down his coffee mug. “My roommate is Korean, although he doesn’t speak any. And whatever he can say, his pronunciation is so awful I can’t understand what he’s saying. I’ve met other friends, though. Ashley Choi, for starters. I’m very close with her. I think she’ll come visit here for a little bit after graduation.”   
   

He went on to describe a few more of his friends, but it was quite evident he thought very highly of Ashley.  
   

“How’s your English going?” Sehun asked, switching over, and thus losing both Jongin and Kyungsoo in the conversation.  
   

“My English is also a lot better than I thought it was.” Chanyeol laughed. “It’s a lot better than it was when I left. My friends and school have helped a lot with my English. When I came back to Korea, it was strange speaking Korean again because I was so used to English.”  
   

“I apparently speak very good English. I’m not a hundred percent sure how or why.”   
   

“Your English has an accent.” Chanyeol commented, and Sehun nodded.  
   

“Australian.”   
   

“I do not speak English.” Kyungsoo broke in, his English broken.  
   

Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, and Kim Jongin had fallen into the habit of coffee on Wednesdays, chatting at the on-campus café and even bringing their drinks back to a dorm somedays.  
   

“Minseok returns home in a few weeks.” Jongdae chirped happily one day. “He went on some thing this weekend, I don’t know what he called it, some Russian shit, but he sent me pictures. Want to see?” He dug around in his back pocket, and had the photos up on his phone before either of the other two boys could protest.  
   

“Yixing sent me photos last year when he want on that cruise.” Baekhyun chimed in, gesturing to Jongdae’s phone.  
   

“The only photos Kyungsoo really shows me are like, really old memes and some family photos.”  
   

“Ew.” Baekhyun spat after a moment, regarding Jongin as if _he_ was the gross one.   
   

“That’s so sad.” Jongdae pitied. “Alexa, play _Melted_ by _Akdong Musician_ .”   
   

“It’s kinda cute, really.” Jongin started, defending his boyfriend. “It’s cute seeing him laugh and I’ve forgotten how funny some of those actually are.”  
   

“Let dead memes stay dead.” Baekhyun reached out and laid a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, frowning.  
   

“That’s so sad. Alexa, play _Dead!_ by _My Chemical Romance_ .” Jongdae repeated.   
   

“Will you cut it with that?” Baekhyun snapped, exasperated. “You will single handedly kill that meme. And it’s a good meme- let it be.”   
   

“That’s so sad, Alexa play-“  
   

“ _Shoot Me_ by _Buster Moe_ .” Jongin rolled his eyes, stirring the straw around in his drink as Baekhyun jumped up, gesturing towards him.   
   

“See! _That’s_ how you use it. Good job, Nini.”   
  

“Thank you.”   
   

The next week, while Jongin was leaving the dorm to meet Baekhyun and Jongdae, he was attacked by Sehun and his measuring tape.  
   

“I’m going to be late!” Jongin cried, his arms over his head while Sehun wrapped the measuring tape tightly around his chest.   
   

“I’m not taking long.” Sehun muttered, feverishly illegibly scribbling down his measurements.  
   

“I have to get Soo from class. I said I’d meet him.”  
   

“I’m almost done. Five seconds.” Sehun moved the tape between Jongin’s legs, meeting the ends at his shoulder.  
   

“Careful!” Jongin yelled, swatting at him.  
   

Sehun released the tape measure and turned back to his notepad. “Do you know how to tuck?”  
   

“What?”  
   

“Tuck. Like a drag queen. Like-” Sehun paused, jabbing at Jongin.  
   

Jongin swatted at Sehun again, smacking his hand away. “Don’t touch me. And I have no clue what you mean.”  
   

Sehun sighed, standing up. “Tuck. Like a drag queen? Like, tuck your dick. You don’t have good tucking panties, then?” Sehun wrapped the tape measure around Jongin’s forehead as he spoke. “You have a big head.”  
   

“Fuck off.” Jongin scoffed, swatting his friend away for a third time. “And no, no I do not. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Jongin ran out of the dorm, not giving Sehun a chance to measure another part of him.  
   

As he took the steps of the building two at a time, Jongin risked a glance at his phone.   
   

Kyungsoo’s class ended at two, and Jongin usually met Kyungsoo after his class to walk him back to his dorm. Sometimes Jongin stayed with him, sometimes he left, sometimes they went somewhere else besides the dorms. They sometimes went for lunch, as Kyungsoo was in class during lunchtime, and his teacher had a strict no food rule.  
   

It was a twenty minute walk from the dorms to Kyungsoo’s class building, seeing as it was across campus.   
   

Walking each other to and from class was something both Jongin and Kyungsoo usually did, and although small, it was important- it was some of the only time the two had alone together.  
   

It was 1:49 now, and as Jongin dashed across campus, taking a shorter way than what he usually walked with Kyungsoo, he knew it was going to be past two by then time he showed up at Kyungsoo’s class.  
   

 

 _/Kyungsoo/_   
“Kyungsoo? What are you doing still here?” Do Kyungsoo turned around to see Park Jihyo exiting the classroom.   
   

Kyungsoo leaned against the wall beside the classroom, holding his books in one hand and his phone in the other, refreshing constantly, hoping for a message from Kim Jongin.  
   

Kyungsoo wasn’t incredibly close with Jihyo, but he had sat beside the first year the entire school year. He deemed them on pretty good terms at the least.  
   

“I’m waiting for Jongin.” Kyungsoo told her, frowning. “Do you think he stood me up?”  
   

Matching his frown, she shifted her weight to one leg. “I don’t think so. Did you argue with or anything recently?”  
   

“Not that I know of.”   
   

“You haven’t heard from him?”  
   

“No.”   
   

“Maybe he forgot.”  
   

“Maybe he doesn’t like me anymore and this is his way of easing our way into a breakup. We did get together pretty quick after his last relationship- his last boyfriend cheated on him- oh gosh, do you think he’s cheating on me?” Panicked, Kyungsoo glanced up from his phone, readjusting his books in his arms.   
   

Jihyo suppressed a smile, holding a hand to her face. “I think he’s just gotten distracted and you’re overthinking.”  
   

“I think he hates me.”   
   

“If he hates you so much, why don’t we walk back together then?”  
   

Before Kyungsoo could answer her, or even push himself off of the wall, a familiar voice rung through the halls.  
   

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin cried, running down the hall. He skidded to a stop a few feet away from Kyungsoo and Jihyo, his hands on his knees as he doubled over, trying to catch his breath. “I was…worried you…left without me.” he panted, his chest and shoulders heaving.  
   

“I was still waiting.” Kyungsoo told him quietly, a small smile appearing on his face.  
   

“I gotta sit down.” Jongin collapsed to the floor, tilting his head back as he leaned against the walls. “Give me a second.”  
   

“You’re good?” Jihyo asked, and Kyungsoo nodded. “We’re still partners for that project?”   
   

Again, Kyungsoo nodded as Jihyo walked the opposite way down the hall. “Text me and you can come over sometime to start on that.” With Jihyo gone, Kyungsoo lowered himself down beside Jongin. “I’ll sit with you.”  
   

“I just ran all the way across campus in like, ten minutes. I deserve an award or something.” Although sweaty and panty, Jongin leaned his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, grinning up at him.  
   

“You get a ‘Mediocre Boyfriend’ award.” Kyungsoo told him, pressing his lips to his sweat-soaked forehead.  
   

“‘Mediocre’? I deserve ‘Great’ at least.”  
   

“A ‘Great’ boyfriend can do it at least six.”   
   

Jongin laughed, turning and kissing Kyungsoo’s jaw. “Sorry I’m late, though. I didn’t mean to be.”  
   

“Why were you late?” Kyungsoo frowned. “Why didn’t you text? Or call? I thought you hated me.”  
   

Jongin’s eyes grew wide in daunting realization, and he started patting around his pockets. “I think I forgot my phone at someone’s dorm.” he laughed.  
   

“Disappointed, but not surprised. We can look around when we get back.”   
   

“I promised Jongdae and Baekhyun I’d meet them at the campus café for coffee.”   
   

“It’s Wednesday, isn’t it?” Kyungsoo hummed. “I can look around for you.”   
   

“Jongdae might have it. I probably forgot it on top of his car again.”   
   

Kyungsoo laughed, and then quickly sobered. “Okay, but why were you late?”  
   

Kyungsoo didn’t know what answer we was looking for or expecting. Was he expecting him to confess to cheating? Murder? Forgetting? Nini could be quite forgetful, hence the phone situation.  
   

“Oh, Sehun attacked me with a tape measure.” Jongin laughed and elaborated when Kyungsoo shot him a confusing glare. “Not literally. He kept measuring me and asked if I knew how to tuck.”  
   

“Oh, like drag. Baekhyun knows how to do that. I learned that the hard way.” Kyungsoo was okay with this answer, whether it was true or false.  
   

“You look like you’ve seen some things.”  
   

“More than I care to share. Are you feeling okay now? Or want another minute?”  
   

“No, I’m fine.” Jongin pushed himself up, and then held out a hand to help Kyungsoo. “Do you want me to take your books?”  
   

“You can take this textbook.” Kyungsoo said, handing it off to him. “I never want to look at it again.”  
   

“Me with a tape measure.”   
      
   

 _/Jongin/_   
“I’m surprised he’s only measuring you now.” Jongdae remarked, relaxing into the chair. He had both his hands wrapped around a tall paper cup of coffee, with a matching white plastic lid he had ripped off. “He did me at least three weeks ago.”   
  

Baekhyun nodded in agreement. He had a clear plastic cup, a straw shoved in a plastic dome of a lid, swirling the strawberries and other sugary ingredients around. “He did me around the same time, too. I’m a little offended he’s asking you to tuck, though. I was totally looking forward to that again.”  
   

“Why is he measuring us?” Jongin asked, confused. Jongin’s own drink was a paper cup like Jongdae’s, and he, too, had ripped the lid off, dumping in another sugar packet.   
   

He was confused onto why everyone thought it so normal for Sehun to go around measuring everyone. He hadn’t been at school with everyone long, but he did know random measurements weren’t a common occurrence. Is this what he got with having a fashion major as a friend? Someone who randomly kept tabs on all their measurements?  
   

“It’s for his project.” Baekhyun chided as if it were so obvious. “What are you guys doing for your projects?”  
   

Jongdae lit up, shifting around in the chair and leaning onto the table. “We studied a lot of mythology this year, so Cho Jayoung and I are doing what would happen if every sun god met up. We’re calling it the Sun Conference, and of course Apollo’s a little shit. It’s even funnier because there’s two Apollos, right? A Greek and a Roman? And they’re both so pissed off at each other. We find it quite funny.”  
   

“Sounds better than what I’m doing.” Baekhyun spat, rolling his eyes. “I’m stuck doing mocks again. It’s times like these I hate being a med student.”  
   

“At least you get mocks. Do you know what it’s like being a _European_ Classical Studies major _in Asia_ ? Not that fun, dude. It’s like trying to find authentic maple syrup in Mexico. Or so I’ve heard.”   
   

While both boys complained about their courses, Jongin sat and listened quietly, trying his best to follow along and get a sense for the topic. However, he found himself more lost than before.  
   

“I’m still so confused.” Jongin interjected. “What are these projects?”  
  

Both Baekhyun and Jongdae paled. “You haven’t started yet?” Baekhyun asked.  
   

“They’re due, like, next week.”  
   

“My teacher hasn’t said anything about projects.” Jongin whispered, suddenly feeling a little intimidated by the older yet shorter boys.  
   

“They’re worth almost 20% of your grade.” Jongdae gaped.  
   

“At the end of each year you do some really big project that basically sums up everything you’ve done and learned.” Baekhyun explained. “I do mock births, Sehun does fashion shows with the Beautician majors; I know Hoseok is doing a one-man play.”  
   

“Jimin and Jungkook are writing and performing pieces.” Jongdae added, and then sighed heavily. “Remember when Luhan did that documentary? That was super cool. I wish we knew another film major so we could do that again.”  
   

“And Junmyeon’s mock sessions? That was funny to watch.”   
   

“I’m helping Jooeun with her mock. She’s got a murder crime scene. I get to be the murderer.”  
   

“And everyone does these?” Jongin cut in again, trying to conceal any panic and worry in his voice. These projects sounded _huge_ , especially considering they were worth so many marks. Had his teacher mentioned it and he hadn’t been listening? Was he so many weeks behind he was now setting himself up for failure? He should’ve went to Taiwan- he knew what he was doing there.   
  

Both Baekhyun and Jongdae nodded. “Like I said, they’re big projects.” Jongdae told him. “Usually, students pick a theme or something at random and have free range to do whatever they want with it, as long as it meets any other given requirements by the teacher.”  
   

“Which usually means covering what you learned that year.” Baekhyun continued. “However, sometimes teachers have set projects, like Sehun having to design, create, and have a show for all his pieces. He has to create an entire collection.”  
   

“I swear to God, if he calls it ‘Eau d’Oh’ again I’m going to kill myself.”  
   

“I quite liked that name. It was catchy. The pieces were nice, too. The jacket was comfy.”  
   

“I swear to God, if he sticks me in his futuristic piece I’m going to kill myself.”  
   

“I quite liked that piece. I made mine look really nice.”   
  

“I don’t think my teacher’s mentioned anything.” Jongin frowned, pulling both boys’ attention back to him and the topic at hand.  
   

“You’re an Ecology major, right?” Jongdae asked, and Jongin nodded. “You’ll probably do mocks.”  
   

Baekhyun nodded. “You can’t really prepare much for a mock unless it’s scripted. Just make sure you know everything you’ve done this year. Go over notes or whatever.”  
   

“Ask someone in your class, though.” Jongdae finally brought his cup to his lips, deeming it warm enough. “Maybe you really are missing some huge project.”   
   

No one spoke for a moment, Baekhyun mindlessly stirring his brightly-coloured drink, Jongdae sipping his coffee, and Jongin staring into the abyss of his.  
   

“Okay, but this still doesn’t explain why Sehun has our measurements.” Jongin frowned.  
   

“Oh!” Baekhyun exclaimed, clapping his hands happily and jumping in his chair. “Basically, these projects are so huge that a lot of them require outside help. So, we get to model Sehun’s pieces each year. Specially tailored to us, the only ones like it in the world.”  
   

“Not all of them, though. Like, last year, Minseok had to do his on his own. We couldn’t help him with translating.” Jongdae said. “Instead of a theme, he picked a random book and a language. Poor guy stayed up for three days straight translating ‘ _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ ’ into Shakespearean English. I’m pretty sure he heavily considered drinking bleach.”  
   

“I would’ve drank bleach.” Jongin sighed. “I hope we get to do something with the animals, though. Preferably the snakes. They’re so cute.”  
   

Jongdae hit Baekhyun in the arm. “What do you say?” he asked. “Nini complimented you. Tsk, you’re so rude. No manners.”  
   

Baekhyun gasped, flinging his straw at Jongdae. “That comment was directed towards you and you know it!”  
   

“I meant actual snakes like the animals but your words, not mine.”


	17. XIII / Sorry I'm Late, I Was Busy Whining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Medium language; implied sexual references

_ -Day 351; May 15th, 2018- _

The third week Kim Jongin met Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae for coffee, he was late yet again.   


This time, not only did Jongin have his phone, but a reason for being late that the two wouldn’t like as much as they did last week’s reason (which was Sehun and his tape measure).   


Jongin reached out, his hand fumbling along Do Kyungsoo’s bedside table for his phone.    


Clicking it on, the time read 3:05- five minutes after he was already supposed to be drinking coffee with his friends.   


“Shit.” he muttered, pushing himself up in the bed.   


“Hm?” Kyungsoo hummed, looking for an elaboration as he re-adjusted to his boyfriend’s new position, leaning his head on his shoulder again.   


“I gotta go.” Jongin told him, kissing his forehead. “I’m meeting Baekhyun and Jongdae again.”   


“I forgot about that.” Kyungsoo mumbled. “Don’t go. Stay with me.”    


“You know I’d love to, but in about ten minutes I’m bound to get some very angry texts and calls from them. We don’t want to piss Jongdae off more than you already have.”   


“It’s not my fault.” Kyungsoo’s voice was muffled into Jongin’s chest as he cuddled against him, an attempt to make him stay. “He asked me a question and I answered truthfully.”   


“You told him the project looked awful. You know he’s been working hard on that. He’s looking for validation, not a truthful opinion.”   


“Minseok’s going to take one look at that thing and go, ‘Thanks, I hate it’. I don’t even know what it is it’s so ugly.”   


“It’s  _ abstract _ . And no, that’s a thing only Minseok could love.”    


“You obviously haven’t met Minseok. Minseok is the most upfront person  _ ever _ with Jongdae. I once watched Jongdae walk into a room and Minseok told him to go change his shirt and that he didn’t want to be caught dead with someone who wore something as ugly as that before Sehun even had the chance to open his mouth. To be fair, it was a pretty ugly shirt.   


“And in his second year, Jongdae went through this phase where he wanted to grow his hair out and long, but Minseok hated the idea so much he’d break into his dorm every night and cut his hair while he slept. Jongdae ended up going to the doctor because he thought he was experiencing premature hair loss.   


“And one time they were arguing and Jongdae accidentally slapped him and Minseok told him he could walk home.”   


“Well, I’m sure Jongdae will have more Minseok stories waiting for me that I can tell you later.” Jongin swung his legs over the side of the bed, scooping up his clothes. “I really do gotta get going.”    


“Stay.” Kyungsoo whined. “I’m much more fun.”   


Jongin shot his boyfriend a side look. “Your idea of a good time is hiding behind the dividers and shooting whoever comes within range with the smoke cap gun.”    


“I’m pretty sure Junmyeon still thinks that dorm is haunted.” a smug smile played at Kyungsoo’s lips.   


As he threaded his belt through the buckle, a now fully dressed Jongin leaned over and pressed his lips to Kyungsoo’s forehead. “I’ll see you soon, babe.”    


Kyungsoo darted out and grabbed Jongin’s hand, giving him a pleading look. “Don’t go.”    


“You can come with if you want.”    


Kyungsoo lit up, and then clambered out of bed, following suit and tugging his own clothes on.    


Almost fifteen minutes past three, Jongin entered the coffee shoppe, Kyungsoo in tow behind him.   


“Sorry I’m late.” Jongin muttered, sliding into the booth across from Baekhyun. It was a wide, U-shaped booth, and Jongdae sat at the bend. “I was doing something.”   


Baekhyun had another brightly-coloured drink in front of him, this one almost fuchsia with a flat lid. Moving the straw away from his lips, Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at the two boys across from him.    


“Does ‘something’ happen to be Kyungsoo?” he asked.   


Kyungsoo flushed a shade similar to Baekhyun’s drink, leaning away to hide his face.   


“Perhaps.” Jongin commented, and Baekhyun laughed while Jongdae slid a tall, lidless, paper cup across to him.    


“I’ve been adding a sugar for every minute you’ve been late.” he told him, wrapping his hands around an identical cup of his own.   


“Thanks.” Jongin replied, reaching over for a few extra sugar packets anyways.   


“We got you a coffee because you were late, but we didn’t know Kyungsoo was coming so we didn’t get him anything. You can have a sip of my tea, if you want.” Baekhyun held his drink out towards him, and the younger shook his head.   


“I’m fine, but thanks. I don’t want anything.”    


Jongin dug out his wallet, removing a bill and handing it to Kyungsoo. “You want a cookie or something?”    


Kyungsoo smiled taking the bill from him. “I’ll get one big enough for us to split.”    


While Kyungsoo slid out of the booth, Jongin handed another bill out to Baekhyun and Jongdae to cover his coffee.   


“I didn’t pay.” Baekhyun said, holding his hand out in decline.   


Jongdae laid his hand on Jongin’s pushing it back towards him. “Don’t worry about it, dude.” Jongin thrust the bill at him again, and Jongdae shoved it back. “I’m serious, it was like, cheap.” Knowing he wasn’t going to win this argument, Jongin put it away, feigning defeat- he’d slip it into Jongdae’s back pocket or something later. “Besides, I don’t take money from someone who’s boyfriend’s a bitch.”   


Baekhyun tossed his head back. “I don’t wanna hear this anymore.” he groaned.   


“If it’s about that project thing you’ve got going on, I’ve heard all about it.” Jongin rolled his eyes, and Jongdae reached for his coffee, bringing it to his lips as he glared at Jongin from over the rim.   


“Stop being petty.” Baekhyun reached over and slapped Jongdae’s forehead, causing him to cry out and press a hand to the spot. “If you’ve got beef with Kyungsoo, beef it out with him, not complain to us.”   


“Isn’t that what these are for?” Jongdae argued, gesturing to the booth with a sweep of his hand. “I mean, that’s all  _ you _ ever do.”   


“I don’t  _ complain _ . I can’t; you’re sitting right there.”    


“Oh, please. It’s always-”    


“Cut it out, the both of you.” Jongin cut in, snapping his fingers between them. “Can we have a nice chat for once?”    


“Yeah, Dae.” Baekhyun said pointedly, making a joking gesture. “I could be out banging Yixing instead.”   


Jongdae groaned, and Kyungsoo slid back into the booth, removing a chocolate chip cookie out of paper bag and breaking it in half. “Anyone else want some?” he asked, looking up. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae shook their heads, and Kyungsoo handed one half off to Jongin.   


Baekhyun sighed, folding his hands on top of his cup and leaning onto it. “I miss Yixing.”    


“You saw him like, less than a half hour ago. You were  _ just  _ texting him.” Jongdae said.   


“I know, but I miss him. I want to split a cookie with him.”   


“You can have some of mine.” Kyungsoo interjected, holding his piece out, and Baekhyun shook his head.   


“I don’t want a cookie, I just want to steal from him.”    


“Yeah, well, there’s a lot of things some of us would like to do that we can’t.” Jongdae snapped, and Jongin could already sense the tense air.    


It had already been almost a year since Kim Minseok left (or so Jongin’s been told), and it was quite natural for Jongdae to grow a little irritated and sensitive around the subject. Jongin knew that feeling well- he had been apart from Lee Taemin around the same amount of time.    


He couldn’t imagine what Taiwan would feel like now, being apart from Kyungsoo. Jongin figured it very safe to say that he liked Kyungsoo much more than he ever liked Taemin- perhaps the fact that he and Kyungsoo weren’t constantly breaking up and getting back together had a small part to play.   


Jongin did genuinely like Kyungsoo- one could even say he  _ loved _ him. Never once did Jongin’s feelings for Kyungsoo falter nor did he second-guess them; they only became stronger, and he only became more sure of himself as time went on.    


There were many aspects of Kyungsoo that gave Jongin the jitters, that feeling he had when he saw Kyungsoo for the first time. Taken aback, overwhelmed, flustered,  _ attacked _ almost.   


He had grown accustomed to this feeling, having it constantly around Kyungsoo. It was now normal, and instead of feeling normal when this jittery feeling left, he felt empty, as if a part of him was missing.   


“Don’t be such a Debbie Downer.” Baekhyun complained, reaching over and smacking Jongdae again.    


“Don’t tell me what to do.” Jongdae shot back, taking his turn to smack him.   


“Don’t smack me.” Baekhyun countered, smacking him back.   


Jongdae smacked Baekhyun again, but before he could get another shot out, Jongin waved his hand between the two of them. “Cut it out, both of you!” he scolded, lowering his arm. “Seriously. What’s gotten into you?”   


“Not Minseok.” Baekhyun muttered, glaring at Jongdae as he met his straw to his lips.    


Underneath the table, Jongdae swiftly kicked Baekhyun in the shins, and he cried out, bumping the table with his knee.    


“Don’t kick me!” Baekhyun cried, kicking Jongdae back.    


“You two are worse than children.” Jongin sighed.   


“If he wasn’t such a petty ass bi-” Baekhyun started.   


“If he would mind his own fu-”   


“Drop it, both of you!” Jongin intervened. “One of you have to have something to talk about.” They both opened their mouths, and Jongin cut them off again. “That’s not a complaint about the other.” They closed their mouths, and Baekhyun opened again, just to be cut off for a second time. “That’s not about Yixing.”    


Again, Baekhyun closed his mouth, and Jongdae opened, having something Jongin seemed suitable to contribute. “Did you figure out your project yet?”   


Jongin nodded, reaching under the table and laying a hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh. “Yeah, apparently we’re not doing anything. Something about lack of materials or something.”    


“That’s lame.” Baekhyun chided as Kyungsoo laid a hand atop Jongin’s. “I mean, it’s kinda better than mocks, but…” he shrugged.    


“Oh, speaking of projects.” Kyungsoo chimed in, speaking up. “I’m going to need your help for mine. Park Jihyo and I are doing mock trials. We got a murder trial, so we need a murderer, victim representative, jury, witnesses, etc etc.” he waved his hand in a continuing motion.    


“Oh, I can be the murderer!” Jongdae exclaimed, sticking his hand up. “I’m really good at that- I’m doing that for Jooeun already.”   


Baekhyun shot Jongdae a questioning look. “Did you just say you were really good at murder?”   


“Fake murder. Unless suicide counts.”   


“Suicide doesn’t count.” Kyungsoo replies. “But assisted suicide is still technically illegal.”    


“Who did you say you were partnered with?” Baekhyun asked, playing with his straw.   


“Park Jihyo.” Kyungsoo answered. “She’s a first year.”    


“Park Jihyo with the…” Jongdae trailed off, not wanting to say it outright in public, but gestured to his chest.   


“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo frowned, disgust playing at his face.   


“That is single handedly the most heterosexual thing I have ever heard a man with a boyfriend say.” Baekhyun commented.    


“That’s kinda gross, Alexa play  _ Grow Up _ by  _ Paramore _ .”     


Jongdae shot Jongin a look while Baekhyun reached his fist out across the table, and Jongin lightly tapped his knuckles against Baekhyun’s.   


“See, Jongdae? Again, how you properly use the Alexa meme.” Baekhyun said.    


Jongdae sighed, putting his head in his hands. “You guys always attack me.”   


“You kinda do it to yourself.” Kyungsoo murmured.    



	18. XIV / Alcohol, Drag Queens, and a Gay Ol' Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; drug mentions

_ -Day 352; May 16th, 2018- _

**oohsehunnie** : meet at my dorm for 2:30 for dress fitting + baekkie bring the panties    
**zhxngyixingicorn** : whAt   
**junghobihoseok** : i don’t wanna come anymore   
**oohsehunnie** : the drag panties my lord I swapped him with nini bc nini’s a lil btch and can’t do sht

**baekthosebyuns** : IM ON IT   
**baekthosebyuns** : IM SO EXCITED   
**baekthosebyuns** : I GOT KIND OF OFFENDED AT FIRST THAT YOU WERE GONNA MAKE NINI TUCK INSTEAD OF ME   
**junghobihoseok** : What the fUCK   
**junghobihoseok** : What drugs are you on and is there enough to share   
**oohsehunnie** : the only drugs I’m on is prescribed medication swag 

**baekthosebyuns** : all the cool kidz are on prescribed medication for our many mental problems    
**junghobihoseok** : you guys are making me sad

**oohsehunnie** : that’s what satan said when I tried to sell my soul to him   
**oohsehunnie** : he asked for a refund   
**baekthosebyuns** : he said he’ll put in a good word for me to get me into heaven bc even tho im gay he doesn’t wanna see me in hell so now I’m destined to spend eternity in heaven with the heteros™️   
**not minseok** : ew **  
** **oohsehunnie** : but yea meet at my dorm for 2:30 you all know where it is   
**kyungsoo93** : i don’t

**oohsehunnie** : fck Off you’re literally my roommate AND presently in the dorm

**jonginini** : !! I’m here too !!

_ /oohsehunnie sent a photo/ _   
**kyungsoo93** : ew delete that   
**baekthosebyuns** : i never thought I’d see kyungsio and jongin cuddle   
**not minseok** : you’re one to talk mr. I-practically-have-my-ass-glued-to-yixings-lap   
**baekthosebyuns** : okay I didn’t come here to be attacked   
**junghobihoseok** : then what did you come here for    
**baekthosebyuns** : alcohol, drag queens, and a gay ol’ time   
**junghobihoseok** : Beautiful    
  


Even though Kim Jongin was early, showing up at his boyfriend’s before 2:30, he  _ still _ somehow ended up being the last person there.    


The furniture in the room was pushed to the sides, making the dorm look larger than usual.    


White dividers had been set up in a row to the right like stalls, sheets fitted to rods that slid back and forth like curtains.   


To the left was an array of racks attached to wheels, each displaying a bright pink piece of paper. They had garments carefully placed in zip-up plastic bags on them, and each piece of plastic had another label on it.   


Oh Sehun and a woman Jongin had never seen before were hunched over the table, carefully focused and deep in discussion about whatever the mass of papers in front of them held.   


Considering there was no furniture, Do Kyungsoo and the rest of their friends sat in the middle of the floor, all preoccupied with different activities.   


Kyungsoo sat near Lee Jooeun and Min Yoongi, a few playing cards laid out before them.   


Byun Baekhyun sat on Zhang Yixing, his arm around his shoulders. Baekhyun was telling something to him and Kim Jongdae, who sat in front of them, his eyes flitting between the two and down to his phone, where he’d type out something, look back up, and then down again.   


A black bag sat near Baekhyun, something stitched carefully onto it in white. A messy white ribbon had been tied around one of the bag’s straps.   


Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin had a notebook laid in front of them, and Jungkook traced his finger over the page, explaining the contents to his classmate.   


Jung Hoseok laid near them, knees bent and back to the floor, his phone in front of his face. As Jongin came and sat with his friends, Hoseok’s phone slipped from his fingers and hit his face, causing Huang Zitao to laugh and point in a joking, mocking way. In protest to this, Hoseok picked up his phone and chucked it over his head at Tao. It hit his chest with a thud and an over-dramatic cry.   


Noticing Jongin had sat down, dropping his backpack on the floor as he did so, Kyungsoo scooted closer, the familiar small smile playing on his lips. “Hi.”   


“Hey.” Jongin replied, peering over his boyfriend’s shoulder and at his cards. “What are you playing?”   


“ _ Go Fish _ . It’s the only game Jooeun knows how to play.”   


“Got a three?” Yoongi cut in, and Kyungsoo shook his head. Yoongi sighed and reached over, drawing a card from the pile.   


“Got a three?” Jooeun asked, grinning, and Yoongi begrudgingly handed over his card to the cackling Jooeun, who added it to her collection of many already-made matches.   


“Anyways, how was class?” Kyungsoo asked.   


Jongin lit up. “It was great. We watched a video on baby goats. I don’t even know why, I was too focused on the kids. They’re so cute. I want a kid now.”    


“Woah, Jongin. You’re not even married yet.” Baekhyun called over, and Kyungsoo pressed his hands to his face, flushing a deep colour.    


“No, like a goat kid.” Jongin explained.   


“Oh my gosh, Jongin.” Jongdae hissed. “If you’re going to talk smack about your boyfriend, do it behind his back. He’s sitting right there.”   


Kyungsoo gasped in offence, and looked conflicted, as if he was unsure on whether to hit Jongin or Jongdae.   


“No, a baby goat is called a kid. They’re so cute, look! I have photos.” Jongin leaned forward scrolling through a few photos on his phone. “We saw a bunch on Monday and I took a lot of photos. This one’s name is Cedric.”   


“If you ever have a son, you have to name him Cedric now.” Baekhyun commented.   


“Cedric, like, Diggory?” Jungkook asked. “Like the character Cedric?”   


Jongin shrugged, and Yoongi sighed again. “I’m still very disappointed you didn’t get that tattoo.”   


“What tattoo?” Tao questioned, a concerned and confused look plastered on his face.   


Jimin turned his arm out, facing the group. Inked small and neatly near the crook of his elbow was ‘managed’, written entirely in black.    


“Jungkook and I were going to get matching tattoos summer before school started.” Jimin told. “Yoongi took us to his tattoo guy and I went first. When it was Jungkook’s turn, he got so scared of the needle he ran out and down the block.   


“So now, whenever I’m asked, ‘Jimin, what’s the meaning behind your tattoo?’ I have to say ‘it’s supposed to be a matching tattoo with Jungkook- he was going to get ‘mischief’ and I got ‘managed’, but he chickened out and now I’m stuck with this story and this half-done tattoo.”    


“Yoongi has a tattoo?” Baekhyun demanded, skipping over the story and ultimately saving Jungkook anymore embarrassment than he was already feeling.    


Yoongi nodded, and the expression he wore was hard to read- it was as if he was regarding everyone in the room as idiots who didn’t understand the most obvious and simplest of things.   


He rolled up his sleeve, flashing the outside of his arm. In the same careful inking style as Jimin’s, a music staff depicted a few bars of notes, ending in a repeat sign. There was a small composer’s name tattooed above it, but it was too small for Jongin to read from where he was.   


“I’m surprised you haven’t seen it before.” Yoongi murmured. “I’m planning on turning it into a sleeve.”   


“What song is it?” Kyungsoo asked.   


“Is it ‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’?” Baekhyun guessed.   


“No.” Yoongi retaliated, a hint of offence lacing his voice as he tugged his sleeve back down, quickly covering the tattoo. “It’s a song my friend wrote me.”    


“Awe, that’s pretty.”    


“Oh, Jongin.” Sehun muttered, finally turning and approaching the group. “You’re here.”   


“I’ve been here for awhile now; thanks for noticing.”    


Sehun waved him away dismissively. “Anyways, this’ll work a lot like it did last year- those racks over there are all labelled with your names. Try everything on, it’s all labelled with what goes with what. You can change in the dividers, the bathroom is for Baekhyun. Tape’s already in there, and Jongdae or I can help you with that if you need it.   


“When you try your things on, be careful with them please- I don’t have time to remake entire pieces. When you have it on, come show me. Tell me how it fits- we need to make sure nothing’s too small or too tight or whatever. Jongin, one of your shirts will look too small, it’s supposed to be like that, it’s a crop top. And I think I gave oversized items to Jungkook and Kyungsoo.   


“Hyemi’s here to try and test makeup colours. She’s not doing full face today, but she may take photos for testing later. Baekhyun, are you doing your own?”   


“I can, yeah.” he nodded.   


“Okay, good. Any questions?” no one answered. “Okay, Jooeun, I’m going to help you with your dress first because I’ll have to tie the back up for you.”    


Immediately everyone dispersed, dragging their assigned rack over to a pop-up change room, except Jungkook, who let everyone else use the change rooms and opted to change in the corner.   


“It’s not like I’m taking my underwear off.” he argued when Yixing offered to share with him. “You’ve all seen me shirtless before.”   


“I haven’t.” Jongdae interjected, sticking his head out from behind the curtain.    


“Well, you have now.”   


“Our Jungkookie’s eating well.” Tao commented, jabbing in the stomach. Jungkook twisted away to the tickling touch.   


“Yeah, he ate an entire pack of cookies before we came.” Yoongi called out from behind the curtain.   


“Hey! I split that pack with Jimin. I didn’t eat it all on my own.”    


“Sehun!” Yoongi called opening the curtain a little bit. “I have a feeling these aren’t going to fit.”   


Sehun turned away from Jooeun, who leaned on the counter. Sehun stood behind her, two ribbons hanging from the dress wrapped around his hands.   


“What do you mean?”   


“It doesn’t fit.” Yoongi whispered.   


“Let me see.”   


“I’m not coming out in this.”    


Sehun sighed, dropping the ribbons and walking over to Yoongi’s divider. Jooeun gasped, drawing in heavy, laboured breaths.   


“Sehun, I can’t breathe in this.”   


“You’re fine.” he called over, and then took a look at Yoongi’s clothes rack. “You dumb fuck!” he cried, ripping the label off and waving it in Yoongi’s face. “This says  _ Yixing _ !”    


“It’s not my fault you wrote it in such a way I can’t read it.” Yoongi retaliated, getting defensive and pushing the oversized sleeves up.    


“I was going to say.” Yixing laughed, emerging from his divider. He was clad in clothes too small for him- the pant-legs rode up above his ankles and the sleeves barely reached his wrists.    


“Take that off, you’re going to tear the seams.” Sehun hissed.   


“I wanna see!” Baekhyun cried, poking his head out from around the bathroom door. “You look adorable! Someone get a photo for me, please.”   


“Already on it.” Jongdae snickered, his phone moving from Yixing to Yoongi. “Smile, Yoons!”   


“Don’t call me that.” he growled. “Don’t film me. I’ll fuck you up.”   


“Not in those clothes you’re not.” Sehun said, shoving Yoongi back into the divider.   


For the most part, the rest of the fitting went well- Jooeun finally fit into the dress in such a way where she was also able to breathe, and Hyemi had found a base she really liked for Jungkook’s skin tone.   


Sehun said Kyungsoo fit all his clothes perfectly, and was one of the only people Sehun didn’t touch. Jongin snuck a few photos of his boyfriend from behind his own changing curtain.   


“Sehun!” Baekhyun cried, banging the bathroom door open and standing in the hallway. “This is single handedly the worst thing you have ever given me.”   


He gestured to himself, the 5-inch heels and the plain white dress that reached his knees.   


“Oh, just you wait.” Sehun smirked knowingly. “Jongin! What are you wearing?”   


“The white crop top.” Jongin squeaked out.    


He hated it. He felt exposed and vulnerable, like someone in a skirt catching someone else looking up it. The material was scratchy, and Jongin already had nasty red marks up and down his arms. The pants were tight, and Jongin would’ve felt better wearing no pants at all.   


“Come out, let me see.”    


“No.”    


“Don’t be difficult. I told you, it fits fine.”   


“I hate it.”   


“You won’t hate it in a minute. Come out.”   


Reluctantly, Jongin stepped out, his arms wrapped tightly around himself in an attempt to cover himself up.   


“Hyemi, the light, please.”    


Sehun reached over and flicked the dorm lights off, while Hyemi flicked a tall lamp on. It glowed violet, and she angled the light at Jongin.   


Immediately his shirt lit up, a small phrase being able to be seen as he moved his arms away.   


“The theme we got is ‘eccentric neon’.” Sehun explained. “So, I took that literally and used some UV paint and such. I could only get pink glitter, though.” he frowned.   


Jongin glanced down at the shirt, and sure enough, the glowing pink glitter, designed to look like cursive neon lights displayed the name of Sehun’s project, ‘Eau d’Oh Vol.II’.    


“Just so we know, I hate the name of your line.” Jongdae chided.   


“You look really hot in that.” Kyungsoo whispered, loud enough for Jongin to hear. He turned around to face his boyfriend, who had his phone up in front of his face.   


“Are you taking pictures?” Jongin hissed as the light moved off of him and onto Baekhyun, causing another round of awe to rise and Sehun to launch into some mini-speech about the stitching.   


“Filming.”   


“Well, cut it out.” Jongin slapped the phone down, but not enough for it to tumble out of his hands.   


“You should see if you can keep that afterwards.”    


“I haven’t seen your things.”   


“Yours are hot. Mine looks like something straight out of a sci-fi movie.”   


“I still wanna see it.”   


Kyungsoo shook his head, pressing his lips together. “You’ll have to wait until the presentation.”   


“Presentation?”   


Kyungsoo nodded. “We get to walk down the runway like models. It sounds fun, but it’s kind of boring, really.”   


The lights turned back on, and Kyungsoo returned his rack to where he had gotten it from, and Jongin slipped back into the change room.   


“Sehun!” Jungkook yelled, holding his arms out. He wore a suit jacket, the material metallic and shiny. “Are you sure this fits?”   


Sehun faced him, and with more drama than necessary, placed his hand over his chest and gasped.    


Jungkook’s jacket sleeves went halfway down his forearms.    


Sehun grabbed a tape measure, holding it up to Jungkook’s arm. “Shit.” he muttered, leaning over and peering at a notebook that laid on a table. “I think I read your nine as a six.”     


Retracting the tape measure, he took a step back, biting his lip as he regarded Jungkook. “You know what?” Sehun asked, grabbing a pair of scissors. “We’re just gonna…” he trailed off, snipping at a piece of Jungkook’s sleeve, and tearing the rest of it off. “It’ll have to do.” he said after a moment, and then ripped the other sleeve off.   


“The pants are okay though?” Jungkook asked, waving his leg out.   


“Yeah.” Sehun frowned, holding the sleeves out in front of him.    


“Why didn’t you just make the sleeves longer?” Yoongi asked.   


“Because I don’t have anymore of this material.” Sehun signed. “And I don’t have time to make whole new sleeves. Hem them, yes, but on top of fixing  _ someone’s _ -” he paused to shoot Yixing a pointed glare. “pants, sleeves will take way too long. And it’ll mess up the stitching on the rest of the jacket.”   


“I’m sorry!” Yixing cried. “It’s not my fault they broke.”   


“If you hadn’t slut dropped in them they wouldn’t have split!”   


“Hey!” Baekhyun yelled defensively, now changed back into his regular clothes. “I wanted to make sure his ass looked good in those pants. Which it did, especially the part where they split.”   


Yixing hit Baekhyun in the arm, and Baekhyun squealed, laughing.   


“Fittings are supposed to  _ relieve _ stress, not add to it.” Sehun commented, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I need a bath. Everyone out.”    



	19. XV / All That He Sees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; sexual references; drug mentions

_ -Day 367; May 30th, 2018- _

For the most part, everyone’s projects went on without a hitch.    


The biggest problem was that Byun Baekhyun boasted so much about how good he was at walking in heels, that Kim Jongdae switched them out for a larger pair. Baekhyun had a little more difficulty walking in these, and fell at the end of the runway, but managed to pull it off.   


Both Oh Sehun and Pyo Hyemi got top marks.   


Everyone else did well, even Jeon Jungkook, who caught a stomach bug the day of his project. He took the fact that he didn’t throw up all over his examiner as a pass in itself.    


Most of them began to focus more on their studies, having to complete the exams that came creeping closer and closer with each passing day.   


“You know this!” Jung Hoseok shouted, slamming his fist on the textbook. “What’s the answer, Jungkook? What! Is! The! Answer?”   


“I don’t know.” Jungkook whined, putting his face in his hands.   


“I know! I know!” Park Jimin insisted, his hand stuck in the air eagerly. He was seated on the floor beside his friend.   


“I know you do, Jimin.” Hoseok groaned. “But does Jungkook?”   


“No!” Jungkook shouted, flopping over backwards onto his back, his arms and legs spread out. “I’m a failure! I should just drop out now!”   


Exams hit everyone hard. There were little to no antics during their cram study time, and the only evidence that that period of time actually happened was a video on Jongdae’s phone of Kyungsoo’s mental breakdown.    


“Stop filming me.” Kyungsoo snapped, swatting the phone away. “It’s not funny; stop laughing.”   


Kyungsoo got his revenge in a few days time, filming Jongdae’s own breakdown.    


“Go away!” Jongdae whined, wiping at his face. “I’ll fuck you up.”   


“You and what muscles?”   


“Fuck off, panini head.”   


“That’s not nice. This is bullying! Abuse! Jongin!”   


“Don’t call my boyfriend a panini head!” Kim Jongin called from the next room.   


“He started it! I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.”   


By some miracle, everyone survived exams; even Lee Jooeun, who didn’t even show up to her exam.   


“Live fast. I don’t got time for petty exams. I need to be out doing something important!”   


“You just got an email saying you failed your entire class.” Jongdae read off her phone.   


“Swag.” was her only reply.   


With the sweet release of exams came the savoury indulgence of end-of-year parties, graduation, and more importantly- returns.   


“Make it green. Chanyeol likes green.” Kyungsoo told Jongin, pointing to green poster board with his left hand. He held his wallet, keys, and phone in that hand, his right hand tightly laced in Jongin’s.    


“But he’ll see the orange better.” Jongin argued, holding onto the corner of the paper.    


“The green is just as bright as the orange.”    


“Green glitter glue will stand out better on orange than the orange on green.”   


Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, having no more arguments.   


“The orange is cheaper, anyways.” Jongin finished, taking the paper.    


And so a few days later, Kyungsoo stood in the airport, holding one end of a neon orange cardstock sign that loudly proclaimed ‘welcome home Chanyeol, our boyfriend’ in green glitter glue.   


“I feel like people are getting the wrong message with this sign.” Kyungsoo muttered.   


“And what might that be?” Jongin asked.   


“That we’re  _ both _ dating Chanyeol.”   


“We could be. Betty and Veronica did it.”   


“Betty and Veronica are comic book characters. And neither of us are dating Chanyeol. We’re dating each other.”    


“I’d break up with you for Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s amazing.”   


“Shut up, you love me.” Kyungsoo hit a laughing Jongin in the arm. “And Chanyeol’s too hung up on Baekhyun to even  _ consider _ dating you.”   


“You got me there- I do love you.” Jongin leaned down and kissed Kyungsoo. “There he is!” Jongin exclaimed, and Kyungsoo’s gaze snapped up.   


He quickly laid eyes on Chanyeol, which wasn’t very hard, considering Chanyeol was a giant and his hair was bright blue. He wore a black tee shirt and a black baseball cap, a silver suitcase wheeled behind him.   


He walked beside a shorter girl, her hair a muddy ginger. Despite the weather, she wore jean shorts and a baggy, oversized blue tee shirt. She had a pair of sunglasses perched atop her head, and also dragged a suitcase behind her.   


Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol’s gaze lifted up from the woman beside him and gently scanned the crowded airport, eventually falling on a smiling Kyungsoo and a madly waving Jongin.   


“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol cried, grabbing the lady’s hand and pulling her over towards the two of them. “Jongin!” Once he approached them, he dropped his suitcase and hugged both of them tightly.    


“I missed you both.” he continued, kissing Jongin on the cheek. Kyungsoo swatted at his arm. “Oh!” he exclaimed, pushing the girl in front of him. “This is Ashley. I mentioned her.”   


“So I’ve heard.” Kyungsoo muttered. “I’m Kyungsoo.” he greeted Ashley Choi.   


“And I’m his boyfriend, Jongin.” he, in turn, also greeted her.    


“I am Ashley.” she chirped, and, much to Kyungsoo’s surprise, the girl’s Korean was quite natural and smooth.   


“I thought you said none of your friends spoke Korean.” he told him.   


“She doesn’t really, but I’ve taught her a little because I’m  _ such _ a good friend.”   


Jongin blew air out sharply between his lips. “You wish.”   


“You get okay-est friend.” Kyungsoo added, and Jongin shot him a hurt look.   


“How come he gets okay friend but I get mediocre boyfriend?”   


“Because that’s what you are. Mediocre.”    


“I ran across campus for you!”   


“In ten minutes.”   


“Ten minutes is fucking weak, man.” Chanyeol commented, slapping Jongin on the back as he and Ashley pushed past. “Where’s your car parked?”   


Jongin sighed. “I’ll show you.”   
  


~   


“I’ll grab your suitcases for you.” Jongin said, climbing out of the car.   


The four had pulled up outside Chanyeol’s house.   


“You’re coming to Sehun’s party tomorrow, right?” Kyungsoo asked, turning around to face Chanyeol in the backseat before he climbed out.   


“Might as well.” Chanyeol shrugged. He turned to Ashley, saying something Kyungsoo didn’t understand as they clambered out of Jongin’s car. “Ashley says she’s not coming. She’s tired.”   


“What about graduation?”   


“I thought you guys graduated already.”   


Kyungsoo shook his head. “Friday.”   


“Oh.” Chanyeol muttered, frowning. “I’ll have to check- I think I may have something planned that day.”   


“Did you graduate already?”   


Chanyeol nodded. “Monday.”   


“That’s when we started exams.”   


“Oh. How’d those go?”   


Kyungsoo shrugged. “I think mine went well. Jooeun failed her entire class.”   


Chanyeol’s brow furrowed, and he frowned again in confusion. “Jooeun? Do I know her?”   


“I believe so. Blonde hair, Jongdae’s friend? Yay high?” he gestured against himself.    


“I think I’ll know her when I see her.”   
  
~•~   
  


“He’s being such a bitch.” Kyungsoo complained later that day, laying in bed with Jongin. Jongin was half-listening to Kyungsoo’s lamentations, half-watching the movie that played out before the on his laptop.    


“I hate her.” Kyungsoo sighed. “I  _ hate _ her! She’s all he looks at and all he cares about. What’s so great about her, anyways? ‘Oh, look at me I can dye my hair and speak three words of Korean.’ I can do that too, you ain’t special, boo.”   


Jongin turned to face Kyungsoo, hitting the spacebar and pausing the movie. “Sounds like someone’s jealous.” he teased.   


“I’m not jealous.” Kyungsoo defended himself, pushing himself up in bed and crossing his arms. “I just don’t like her. He acts like she’s all that. She’s not! I don’t know what  _ that _ is, but she doesn’t have it! She’s not it!”   


“Why do you care so much about who Chanyeol brings home? Are you fucking him behind my back or something?”   


Kyungsoo laughed, leaning onto Jongin’s chest and kissing his cheek. “No, not Chanyeol, but everyone knows I’m secretly doing Jihyo.”   


Jongin kissed his lips, only speaking when he released him. “Seriously though, why does she have your panties in such a twist?”   


“Don’t say that; that sounds weird.” Kyungsoo made a face. “And ‘cause Chanyeol’s supposed to be  _ my _ friend. And Chanyeol’s supposed to like Bae-”   


“Soo, Chanyeol can have more than just you as a friend.”   


“That’s not what I’m saying.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “What I’m saying is that he can’t be screwing her. You saw how they acted today! They probably got married in Canada.” He pushed himself up and away from Jongin, upsetting the laptop. “She’s ruining everything!”   


Jongin placed his hands on Kyungsoo’s sides carefully, gently pulling him back down. “Well, give it a day.” he ran his hands through Kyungsoo’s hair as he spoke. “You’ll see Chan again tomorrow at Sehun’s. I have a feeling you’re overthinking this.” he laughed, kissing his forehead.   


Kyungsoo shook his head. “I’m right. I’m always right. 100% right.”   


“You called me a mediocre boyfriend. You’re 100% wrong about that.”   


“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”   


Jongin kissed Kyungsoo again, and then jabbed him in the side, causing him to squirm away from him. “You love me.”   


“We just went over this, Nini. I love Jihyo, hence why I’m screwing her.”   


“And I’m screwing Taemin.” Jongin said, sarcasm lacing his words.   


Kyungsoo frowned, an expression of anger and hurt crossing his face. “That’s not funny.” Kyungsoo told him. “Don’t make that joke.”   


“But you just did!” Jongin cried, laughing as he poked Kyungsoo’s side again.   


“Because everyone knows Park Jihyo is doing the biggest lesbian on the planet, Minatozaki Sana.”   


“But Sana can  _ never _ take Kim Hyunah and Lee Sunmi’s spot as hottest lesbian couple.”   


“Who knows, maybe it’ll be the hottest lesbian threesome.”   


“Okay, but seriously for a second. We all know I’m not  _ actually _ screwing Taemin anymore.” Jongin kissed him again, and Kyungsoo spoke when they broke away.   


“I know, but I don’t like that joke. That’s my biggest fear.” He leaned down onto his chest, being able to hear his heartbeat underneath.   


“Your biggest fear is heights.”   


“Well, now it’s losing you, especially to Lee Taemin. You told me you were constantly off and on. What’s to stop you from going back to him? Your last boyfriend cheated on you, and that makes you more likely to cheat.”   


Jongin laid his hand to rest on Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I think you have that the wrong way around, babe.” he paused, kissing his forehead. “But I would  _ never _ cheat on you. Sure, my last relationship was a mess, but I’m not bringing any of that into this. You know what the difference between you and Taemin is?”   


“The fact that we’re both completely different people?”   


“Yes, and the fact that I love you. I don’t think I ever truly loved Taemin. At least, not as much as I love you.” he kissed him again.   


“Still, I don’t want to lose you. Not just to Taemin, but to anyone.”   


“Don’t worry- you won’t. I love you. I think I should be the one worried about losing  _ you _ , with the way you talk about Chanyeol.”   


“I still hate her.”   
  
~•~   
  
Kyungsoo and Jongin had been at Oh Sehun’s party for hours, helping Sehun and Huang Zitao lug as much alcohol as they could get their hands on in and blow up the few balloons Tao bought as a joke.   


The party was in full swing, with everyone already there by the time Chanyeol finally arrived.   


“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo cried, greeting him. “Nice of you to show up!”   


Due to Kyungsoo and Jongin’s previous commitments, none of them could pick him up. How Chanyeol got here was a mystery to Kyungsoo.   


“Sorry.” Chanyeol muttered. “I got held up.”    


Kyungsoo shot Jongin a look, rolling his eyes, and then turned back to Chanyeol. “Anyways, that’s Jooeun over there.” he gestured to the group Kyungsoo and Jongin had departed from in order to greet him. “There’s not much you need to know.” he added as the three made their way over.   


“Chanyeol!” Kim Jongdae shouted as they approached, placing his hands on his cheeks. “I’m so glad to see you. I thought you were going to die of hypothermia.”    


“It’s actually not that cold in Canada.” Chanyeol said, removing Jongdae’s hands from his face, and then laid his hand on the short blond near him. “Hey, Jooeun-“   


They turned around, giving Chanyeol an inquisitive look. “I’m Jimin.” he said.   


“Chanyeollie!” Jungkook cheered from beside him.   


“Sorry, I thought you were Jooeun.” Chanyeol laughed, and Kyungsoo sighed beside him, turning away and leaning into Jongin.   


“Do you have Alzheimer’s?” Jungkook asked, causing Jimin to slap him in the arm.   


“Oh my gosh, Kookie, you can’t just ask people if they have Alzheimer’s.”   


“Do tall people get Alzheimer’s easier?”   


“Jungkook!”   


Eventually more people came to see Chanyeol, even Moon Byulyi, who made a comment about missing seeing him around campus and how she went to school with Jongdae, who tried to run away afterwards.   


Chanyeol eventually found the  _ real  _ Jooeun, and for what was probably the first time ever, Yixing and Baekhyun weren’t glued together as Yixing had been dragged off by Jimin and Jungkook.   


Awhile later, a semi-drunk Yixing found the group again, his arms wrapped around both Jimin and Jungkook.   


“Where’s Baekkie?” he asked, his words slurred. “I’ve decided I’m adopting Jinmin and Jungkookie as my sons and I have to tell Baekhyun to pay child support.”   


“I’m Jimin.” Jimin muttered, tired of having to correct people who seemed to forget who he was and how to properly say his name when drunk. Byulyi has even mistaken him for the completely wrong Park Jimin.    


Glancing around, Kyungsoo quickly realized there were a few people missing from the group.   


Of course, he and Kim Jongin were there, along with the newly added Zhang Yixing, Park Jimin, and Jeon Jungkook.   


Kim Jongdae was there, an arm slung around Lee Jooeun’s shoulders.    


Another quick glance around the room told Kyungsoo that Oh Sehun was standing on a table on the other side of the room, aggressively shaking a bottle of pop. He then twisted the top off and dumped the exploding contents onto an unsuspecting Huang Zitao underneath, who was deep in conversation with Liu Xiening.   


However, Kyungsoo couldn’t place either Byun Baekhyun or Park Chanyeol, despite how loud Baekhyun was or how tall Chanyeol was.   


“Baekhyun told me he was looking for you.” Jongdae said, his arm sliding down Jooeun’s arm. “He went back to our room with a headache. He told me to tell you and to tell people not to go looking for him.”   


“That doesn’t explain where Chanyeol is.” Kyungsoo chimed in.   


“He told me something about exploring.” Sehun said, appearing with a sopping wet Zitao. He clamped his hand on Kyungsoo’s arm. “Speaking of which, mind going back to the dorm and grabbing a towel for me please?”   


“Why can’t you?”   


“Because I jumped off the table and fell and hit my head really hard. There’s blood. Tao’s gonna check me out in the bathroom.”   


“Go to a hospital, Sehunnie.” Jooeun suggested, but he waved her off.   


“Sehun, are you drunk?” Jongin asked.   


He shook his head. “Nope, just high and stupid.”   


“You’re not high.” Yixing argued, laughing. “If you were high, I’d be able to smell you. And your eyes-”   


“Thank you, Yixing.” Jimin silenced him, laying a finger on his lips.   


“He’s not high.” Tao agreed. “He has one smoke from a vape and now he  _ thinks _ he’s high.”   


“Whether Sehun is actually high or not is none of my business at the moment.” Kyungsoo sighed, removing Jongin’s arms from around his shoulders and neck. “I’m running to grab that towel.”   


Before he could catch any more snarky comments, Kyungsoo took his leave, making his way over the dorm he shared with Sehun.   


When Kyungsoo opened the dorm door, he expected to be met with silence, as the dorm was empty with neither tenants being in it.   


Instead, he was greeted with a few moans that frankly, weirded him out and scared him as that meant someone was in his dorm that was not someone he trusted, and he did not plan on being assaulted that night.   


“Chanyeol?” he squeaked out, hanging onto the last bit of hope at the people having sex in his dorm were not murderers.   


He peered around the corner, preparing himself.   


“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol hissed, and there was movement, and Kyungsoo clamped his hands over his eyes, not wanting to repeat nor think about what he saw and what was now unfortunately forever engraved in his mind. “Kyungsoo?”   


“You better have clothes on.”   


“I do, I do. Listen, Soo-” Chanyeol gently laid his hands on Kyungsoo’s, lowering them away from his eyes. “What did you-”   


“Do Kyungsoo, I swear to fucking God, if you tell a fucking soul I’ll fuck you up-”   


“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol hissed, pushing the other man back and shushing his threat. “But seriously, Kyungsoo, I don’t know what you saw, but you seriously can’t tell  _ anyone _ , you hear?”    


“I don’t even want to  _ think _ about what I just saw ever again.” Before Chanyeol or Baekhyun could threaten him more, he left his dorm, hurrying back to where the others were.   


He grabbed Jongin’s hand, trying to pull him away.   


“Jongin.” he hissed. “We have to go back, I have to tell you something.”   


Confused, Jongin let his boyfriend pull him all the way out into the hall and to his dorm, and it was there Kyungsoo finally spoke.   


“I walked in on Chanyeol banging Baekhyun.”   


Jongin’s face contorted. “That’s not very nice of him. It’s not nice to beat your friends. Did you help him? Baekhyun? Don’t help Chanyeol. That’s not very nice of you.”   


Kyungsoo was astounded by his boyfriend’s stupidity, and he let his mouth hang agape for a moment before he backtracked, rephrasing what he said.   


“No, I mean like, fucking. I walked in on Baekhyun fucking Chanyeol. Do you know what this means?”   


Jongin obviously had a few beers in him (or was at least a little high) as he seemed completely oblivious to anything Kyungsoo said, no matter how simply he laid it out for him.   


“That Baekhyun tops?”   


“No, you big dummy! Baekhyun’s cheating on Yixing! For his ex!”   


“Who’s his ex? Let me guess- Jongdae. You know, I could always tell-”   


“No! Chanyeol! Chanyeol is his ex! We’ve been over this! Oh my gosh, how high are you?”   


“About 442 feet above sea level.”   


“How do you know that?” Kyungsoo asked, running a hand through his hair, giving his boyfriend a stressed and panicked look.   


“I don’t know.” Jongin whispered. “Was I right?”   


“I don’t know!” Kyungsoo shouted, growing agitated. “Go ask- GAH!”   


Kyungsoo struggled to find someone that would know the answer to that, and he collapsed to the floor, sitting on the bare tile.   


Jongin sat down beside him, putting an arm around Kyungsoo, guiding him to rest his head on his shoulder. “Would you like some Xanax?”   


Temporarily lifting his head off his shoulder, Kyungsoo again regarded his boyfriend with confusion and worry. “Are you trying to deal me _ drugs _ ?”   


“Because you are freaking out, and it is freaking me out.”   


“And we are all freaking the fuck out.” Kyungsoo muttered, leaning his head on Jongin’s shoulder again.   


“I’m tired. Are you ready for bed? If Baekhyun’s cheating on Yixing by fucking Chanyeol in your dorm than you should sleep with me.”   


Jongin stood up, and Kyungsoo sighed, holding his hands out for help up as well. “I want some cuddles, anyways.”   


The moment Jongin pulled Kyungsoo to his feet, he wrapped his arms around him again from behind, and then scooped him up, carrying him across the room to the bed.   


“Put me down!” Kyungsoo cried, thrashing, but Jongin just leaned onto the bed, Kyungsoo still in his arms as if he were a doll.    


“I’m sleeping.”   


“No you’re not.”   


“That’s what you think.”   


There was silence for a moment, before Kyungsoo turned over, leaning in close to Jongin.    


“Should we tell Yixing?”   


“Yixing doesn’t care if we’re sleeping.”   


“That Baekhyun’s cheating on him, Nini.”   


“Baekhyun’s cheating on Yixing?”   


“We’ve been over this. With Chanyeol. His ex. I walked in on them and they both threatened me not to tell anyone, but of course that doesn’t mean you.”   


“I’m too tired to tell Yixing.”   


“Fair.”   


“Night, Soosie.” Jongin messily kissed his forehead.   


“Good night, Nini.”   



	20. XVI / Bad Idea For Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Alcohol and drug mentions; mild language; adultery

_ -Day 369; June 1st, 2018- _

Graduation was that day, and for the better part of the morning Kim Jongin tried to sleep off his high and hangover.    


Kim Jongdae stopped by in the morning, dropping off a case of beer.    


“The best way to get over a hangover is to drink through it.” he had said, cracking a can open and handing it off to Jongin.   


“And the high?”   


“Finish the milk.”   


The usual hysteria of graduation later ensued, and Byun Baekhyun had even texted everyone declaring a state of emergency over some small, petty reason, and then declared another when he had cried all his eye makeup off onto Zhang Yixing’s white dress shirt. Oh Sehun ended up spending the better part of the day cleaning Yixing’s shirt, as he was the only one who knew how to get a dark stain out of a white shirt, and would actually do it.   


Do Kyungsoo had sent an endless slew of texts to Park Chanyeol and called him at least five times, asking if he was coming to graduation and if he needed ride. It was twenty minutes into the ceremony and Kyungsoo was still yet to hear back.   


He sat in the auditorium with Jongin, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, Shin Hyejeong, Oh Sehun, Jung Hoseok, and Kim Junmyeon, who had managed to make time to come see his friends (just barely, he and Seo Juhyun slid into the end of the aisle only a few minutes before).   


“Nini.” Kyungsoo whispered halfway through, elbowing his boyfriend. “Is that Minseok over there?”   


He gestured across the aisle, to a group of people who had a striking resemblance to Jongdae and a man who looked  _ just _ like Kim Minseok.   


“I don’t know.” Jongin shrugged. “I’ve never met him.”   


Kyungsoo sighed. “Ask Sehun. He knows him.”   


Jongin turned and whispered into Sehun’s ear, who shot Jongin a look, looked across the aisle, and then gave Jongin another look of shock and amazement. He then clambered atop their other friends, practically sitting in Jungkook’s lap to whisper in Junmyeon’s ear, who also looked across the aisle. He nodded, and then whispered in Sehun’s ear again before Sehun returned to his proper seat.   


Sehun passed the message onto Jongin, who in turn whispered it to Kyungsoo.   


“Both Junmyeon and Sehun say that’s Minseok. Junmyeon says he told him he got an early flight back, but isn’t supposed to tell anyone so don’t go around spreading it.”    


“Cool.” Kyungsoo muttered. “Why isn’t he sitting with us?”   


Again, Jongin leaned over to Sehun, who climbed over their friends to talk to Junmyeon, and then relayed the message back to Jongin, who passed it onto Kyungsoo.   


“Sehun says Junmyeon says he doesn’t know. Doesn’t want to ruin the surprise, he guesses.”   


“That’s true. Jimin will probably blab.”   


They were silent for the rest of the ceremony, and the rest went by quickly for Kyungsoo.   


He was in few photos (which he was fine with), and the only highlight for him was watching Jongdae cry while he held tightly onto Minseok.   


As they made their way to go outside, Jongdae pulled Jongin to the side, thus pulling Kyungsoo with him as their hands were tightly entwined.   


“Minnie!” Jongdae cried, pressed up against Minseok. “This is Kim Jongin! Kyungsoo’s boyfriend. You remember Kyungsoo.”   


Minseok cut Jongdae off before he could blab anymore, greeting Jongin. “I think we’ve talked before.”    


“Yeah, over the phone.” Jongin agreed.   


“And that’s Jimin and Jungkook!” Jongdae interjected, pulling Minseok away again.   


“Jimin is shorter than I thought.” Minseok mused.   


“That’s a whole other side of Jongdae I’ve never seen.” Jongin commented.   


“Yeah, it’s been awhile.” Kyungsoo laughed.   
  


  
_ -Day 382; June 12th, 2018- _

For the next week, Kim Jongdae was obsessed with showing off his engagement ring.   


He had quickly gained the reputation of sticking out his hand at people, whether they were passing or talking to him, or whether they were people he knew or not.   


When he talked to people, he had also developed the habit of holding his hand in front of his face, forcing them to see and comment about the ring.   


“Jongdae, I swear to God, if I have to see that damn ring one more time I’ll rip that damn thing off your hand, smash it, and then take a hammer to your fingers.” Baekhyun threatened.   


“Baekhyun seems to hate that ring.” Jongin told Kyungsoo one summer night, the two lounging about at Jongin’s place.    


“He’s probably mad Yixing didn’t give  _ him _ one.” Kyungsoo answered without looking up from his phone.   


“Or Chanyeol.”   


Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, biting back a laugh.   


Kyungsoo and Jongin had stayed true to their word, and hadn’t said a thing about Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s hookup. Er, hookups- to Kyungsoo’s knowledge, they never stopped.   
  


**kyungsoo93** : nini sehun and i are going to the park come with   
**kyungsoo93** : sehun is going to teach me how to skateboard   
**chanyeol_pcy** : i would but yixing is off with family today and baekhyun didn’t go so im spending the day with him   
**kyungsoo93** : really?   
**chanyeol_pcy** : yea im with him rn   
**kyungsoo93** : I mean you’re really still at it??  ****  
**kyungsoo93** : you know he’s dating Yixing    
**kyungsoo93** : I don’t get why you’re doing this to yourself he’s going to leave you for Yixing again just like he did before   
**chanyeol_pcy** : new phone who dis

**kyungsoo93** : chanyeol!!!!!! ****  
**kyungsoo93** : you know you can’t keep doing this either the guilt will eat you alive or xing finds out is that what you really want???? you know he sees you as a friend   
**chanyeol_pcy** : you done??   
**chanyeol_pcy** : i hope you fall off the skateboard and scrape your knee and it stings rlly bad   
**kyungsoo93** : okay that was uncalled for   



	21. XVII / The One Where Junmyeon Gets Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; alcohol mentions and consumption; minor violence

_ -Day 393; June 23rd, 2018- _

“Okay.” Oh Sehun dropped Kim Junmyeon’s suit jacket, finally content with the angle and the hem and how straight it was. “That should be good.”   


“You sure you want to do this, Myeon?” Kim Jongdae asked, leaning against the wall and his arms folded across his chest. “You can still-”   


“I’m not running away, Dae.” Junmyeon said, exasperated. Despite Sehun’s meticulous fixes, Junmyeon still played with the cuff of his sleeve in the full-length mirror. “It’s not  _ that _ bad. It could be a lot worse. Sure, it’s loveless and she’s seeing another woman, but we could hate or hurt each other.”   


“ _ Or _ you could marry Kr-”

“Jongdae!” Do Kyungsoo, Kim Minseok, Sehun, and Kim Jongin hissed, Minseok slapping his fiancé in the arm.   


Junmyeon stiffened, bowing his head as he took leave, Sehun shooting Jongdae another look before he dashed out after him.   


“Are you  _ fucking _ kidding me?” Minseok cried, chewing Jongdae out.    


“I think we should leave.” Kyungsoo whispered.   


“Leave them to it.” Jongin muttered, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand and pulling him out of the room.   


Kim Junmyeon was due to marry Seo Juhyun today, and the two’s families had planned a beach wedding at the end of June. Both Junmyeon and Juhyun had expressed their disinterest in it, but at the end of the day, it wasn’t really their wedding to decide.   


When the two had first learned of their arranged marriage, Juhyun had confided in Junmyeon, saying that she was still seeing the girlfriend she was banned from seeing, Choi Sooyoung.    


Junmyeon at the time was still recovering from the messy break up with his boyfriend, Kris Wu, who had left him and returned to China without a word.   


The break up had broken Junmyeon’s heart, and Sehun had spent months running after him, dragging him out of his dark apartment and getting him to eat and function like a normal adult.    


It was because of this so called depression Junmyeon had fallen into that Junmyeon’s mother, Moon Eunjung, had arranged a marriage for her son, who just happened to settle upon his ex-roommate from their final year in university.   


Despite being married in a few hours, and his soon-to-be wife still seeing her girlfriend, and his parents (especially his mother) never knowing he was in love with another man, Junmyeon stayed true.   


“We could’ve worked it out. Worked something out. We would’ve been fine.” Junmyeon lamented the night before, his third can of liquor resting on the floor by his hand as he laid on the sofa, his long legs dangling over the end and his head resting in Sehun’s lap.    


“I’ve told you before and I’ll say it again. He’s an ass. You don’t deserve him.” Sehun said sternly.   


“I don’t care. I love him.”   


“There’s better people to love, Junmyeon.” Jongin piped up, sharing the chair to the left with his boyfriend.    


“People that will love you more than he did.” Kyungsoo added.   


“I find that hard to believe.” Junmyeon muttered, reaching up and wiping at his eyes. “We could’ve worked something out though, no?”   


Sehun frowned, playing with his friend’s hair. “I don’t think so. You both are very stubborn, and you both would’ve wanted it your way or no way at all.”   


“I would be flexible. Make a compromise.”   


“That doesn’t mean he would.”   


“We’d work around it.  _ I’d _ work around it.”   


“You’re only saying that because you know the outcome otherwise.”   


“No I’m not.”   


“You are.”   


“I miss him.” Junmyeon sniffed.   


Kyungsoo reached over, handing Junmyeon a tissue as Sehun ran his hands through his hair again.   


“I know.” Sehun cooed. “I know.”   


Junmyeon fumbled around for a moment, finally resting on his can. He brought it to his lips, draining the little left of it and then tossing it over his shoulder and onto the floor with the others. “I need something stronger.”   


“You don’t want to be hungover for tomorrow, do you?” Jongin asked.   


“I want to drink so much I wind up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning.”   


“You don’t want that.” Sehun said softly. “Ask Jongdae or Jungkook. They’ll advise you otherwise.”   


“Sehunnie?”   


“Hm?”   


“Will you sleep with me tonight?”   


The other three boys exchanged looks of confusion before Sehun urged Junmyeon to elaborate. Junmyeon reached up, taking Sehun’s face in his hand and pulling him down. “I’m scared of the dark, Sehunnie.”   


Sehun wrenched himself away from Junmyeon, looking over at Kyungsoo and Jongin. “He’s drunk.” he mouthed. “Sure, whatever.” he sighed.   


“Yay.” Junmyeon said smally, a small smile spreading across his lips.   


“Why don’t you go to bed, then? You have a big day tomorrow.”    


Junmyeon held his arms up, as if he was a child wanting to be picked up. Sehun sighed again and sat him up, adjusting him so they could both stand up with Junmyeon leaning heavily onto Sehun.   


“Will you sing me a lullaby?”   


“Hell no.”   


“Why not?”   


“Because I said so.” Sehun said sternly, and with his arms wrapped around his friend, began to lug him back to his room, but quickly turned back to face Jongin and Kyungsoo. “I’ll text you.”   


“Why are you going to text me?” Junmyeon asked. “Just talk to me.”   


“I’m talking to Kyungsoo and Jongin, dumbass.”   


“Kyungsoo and Jongin are here?” Junmyeon asked wondrously, and struggled to turn and look over the taller man’s shoulder as he was dragged away. “Did they hear everything I said?” he gave up trying to risk a glance at him, and turned back around. “Don’t tell them I’m afraid of the dark, Sehunnie. That’s a secret. Shhh.” he reached over, laying a finger on Sehun’s lips.   


“Yes, shhh. Hey! Get your finger out of my mouth!”   


“My finger was in your mouth!” Junmyeon teased. “I touched your tongue! Your tongue feels weird.” he moved his finger as he talked, and stopped to focus on the movement of his finger.   


As soon as the two were out of earshot, Kyungsoo and Jongin burst out laughing.   


“Sehun is going to have  _ so _ much fun.” Jongin managed to get out.   


“He’s in for the night of his life, really.”   


Kyungsoo was wrong.   


The night of their lives was the next night, at Junmyeon’s wedding.   


Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, Minseok, Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing, Park Chanyeol, Ashley Choi, Huang Zitao, and Xi Luhan stood clustered together, only having small, brief conversations with Junmyeon throughout the night (despite Sehun being Junmyeon’s best man).   


The night mostly went as expected- a stiff, rehearsed ceremony, a stiff, rehearsed reception and half-genuine speeches. The only genuine and entertaining one was Sehun’s, where he recalled a story where Junmyeon almost set his entire apartment on fire trying to make himself a bowl of cereal while drunk (why Junmyeon thought he needed to heat the cereal on the stove, no one is quite sure).   


“This is boring.” Jongdae complained.   


“I came all the way out here for nothing but disappointment.” Luhan agreed.   


“Well, this night just got a hell of a lot more interesting.” Chanyeol muttered. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but does that guy over there-” he gestured to the door with his finger. “look a hell of a lot like Kris?”   


The eleven of them looked to where Chanyeol had gestured, and lo-and-behold, there stood Kris Wu by the door, clad in a dark suit, a flute of champagne in hand, and looking quite lost.   


“Hey!” Sehun shouted, but was quickly cut off by Kyungsoo’s fist in the head.   


“Keep it down!” Kyungsoo hissed. “Don’t draw attention to us!”   


“Who’s Kris?” Ashley asked, and Minseok began to ramble on English so she could understand better.   


“What’s he doing here?” Tao demanded.   


“Hell if I know.” Sehun defended himself. “How’d he even know?”   


Luhan shrugged. “Don’t look at me. Not like I’ve talked to him in a year.”   


“I don’t even know him.” Jongin whispered, glancing another look back.    


“Exactly!” Baekhyun gasped, lighting up. “You don’t know him! He doesn’t know you! Go introduce yourself! Ask what he’s doing here!”   


Before anyone could protest, Baekhyun had shooed Jongin off, who stumbled towards Kris.   


“Uh, hey.” Jongin stammered. “You look confused and I was wondering if I could help you.”    


Kyungsoo grimaced, feeling the second-hand embarrassment. They should have prepared him more- Kim Jongin has no clue what he’s doing. Ever.   


Kris looked Jongin up and down, and then regarded him warily. “Do I know you?”   


Jongin shook his head furiously. “No, not at all. I’m related to the bride. I’m assuming you’re here for the groom, then?”   


Kris seemed to relax a little, and then nodded. “How do you know the bride?”   


“Cousins.” Jongin said quickly. “Second cousins. How do you know the groom?”   


“Do  _ you _ know the groom?”   


“A little.”   


“How’s he doing?”    


The group drew in a collective breath, and Jongin paused before answering. “He’s fine, I guess. Shouldn’t you know? You know the groom, don’t you?”   


“Once upon a time.”   


Jongin burst out in forced, fake laughter, clamping his hand on Kris’ shoulder. “That’s so funny!”   


“That wasn’t meant to be funny.”   


“Oh.” Jongin muttered, recovering.    


“That’s all you know about Myeon, though? What’s he been up to? How’s his job? Marriage? Health? Anything? Nothing?”   


Jongin paused for a moment again. “Like I said, I don’t know him that well. I’m assuming everything’s going well?”   


“You have to have more of an idea than that.” Kris said stubbornly. “You came from over there with his friends.” he gestured to the group, and everyone turned away from him, Chanyeol panicking and ducking to the floor and Jongdae pretending to be very interested in Minseok’s watch.    


“Them? I’m just making my rounds. Trying to get to know my new family, right?” Jongin laughed nervously, elbowing him. Kris took a step forward, meaning to make for the group, but Jongin stepped in front of them. “If you’re related to the groom, that means you’re going to be my in-law! Tell me more about you! What’s your name, stranger? I’m sorry I didn’t ask before.”   


“You know who I am.” Kris snapped, side-stepping Jongin and making for the group again.   


Again, Jongin tried to pull him away, but Kris was quickly shoved out of the way and sent flying into the hall by Sehun.   


He landed with a loud thud, and all conversation ceased and heads turned towards them, but the two boys were already out of sight.   


“Ahahaha!” Baekhyun followed Jongin’s example with the forced and fake laughter. “You’re so clumsy, Chanyeol!” he gestured to Chanyeol, who was still on the floor.   


At first, Chanyeol gaped at Baekhyun, a mix between confusion and offence. He then picked up on what Baekhyun was doing, and stood up and pretended to stumble over a few steps, crashing into a nearby table and back onto the floor.   


Jongdae also burst into laughter (this one a little more genuine), and the rest of the group warily followed. “That Chanyeol! Clumsy enough sober, but seems to have had a few too many already!”   


Baekhyun laughed louder, slapping his knee. “He’s so drunk! We better get him home!”    


The two quickly ran over and scooped a pretend-drunk Chanyeol up, dragging him out. “What a drunkard that Chanyeol is!” Jongdae shouted one last time, and the remaining seven laughed nervously with the rest of the wedding guests, running out into the hall, only to be met with an angry Sehun and Kris still dazed on the floor.   


“What the fuck are you doing here?” Sehun demanded, and Baekhyun and Jongdae had quickly changed their focus from Chanyeol to Sehun, doing their best to hold the taller man back. “Answer me!”   


“I’m sorry, you sound  _ super _ far away now.” Kris slurred as if he was drunk, holding his head with and supporting himself upright with the other.   


“Dude, how hard did you hit him?” Yixing asked.   


“Not hard enough, apparently!” Sehun cried, and the no-longer-drunk Chanyeol joined the other two boys in holding Sehun back.   


“I think he’s seeing stars.” Luhan commented.   


“I think he’s faking.” Minseok argued.    


Zitao kneeled on the floor next to Kris, moving his finger from side to side in front of his face. “Nope, not faking it.” he concluded.    


“I think he’s got a concussion.” Kyungsoo added.   


“Definitely lost a few brain cells.”    


“Like he had any to start with!” Sehun cried, thrashing out, and Jongin also joined the other three in holding Sehun back as Minseok, Tao, and Luhan scooped a dazed Kris up, lugging him off to who knows where.   


“What is going on here?” Junmyeon exclaimed, stepping out into the hall. He looked angry, and Ashley, who had barely met the man, slinked back, hiding behind Jongdae.   


“We’re playing a game!” Baekhyun cried. “It’s called ‘How Many People Does It Take To Hold Oh Sehun Down’?”   


Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Jongin nodded in agreement, and Sehun thrashed about again, and Kyungsoo grabbed ahold of his legs, sinking to the floor.   


“Guess it takes five!” Kyungsoo told him, and Junmyeon sighed.   


“Play this somewhere else. Not in the middle of my wedding. Please.”   


“Not like you wanted this wedding in the first place.” Jongdae muttered, releasing Sehun.   


“That doesn’t matter.” Junmyeon snapped. “Tonight isn’t about me. It’s about Juhyun looking pretty and my mother getting what she wants, and you guys aren’t ruining this for them. You  _ especially _ should know that.” he jabbed a finger into Sehun’s chest. “And what was that whole thing about Chanyeol being drunk?” Junmyeon continued, and Chanyeol flopped back down to the floor.   


“He’s drunk, can’t you see!” Baekhyun laughed nervously, gesturing to the man on the floor.   


“He’s not drunk, there’s not enough alcohol in here to get drunk off of. Especially with his tolerance.  _ I _ have a lower tolerance and I’ve been drinking all night and I’m barely tipsy.”   


“Drank a lot beforehand.” Ashley chimed in.

He looked at her, confused, and Sehun repeated what she said.   


“He was sober during the ceremony.” Junmyeon argued.   


Jongdae shrugged. “Maybe he was, maybe he wasn’t. Who knows? Only Chanyeol, and right now he looks too drunk to speak.”   


“I think he’s so drunk he needs his stomach pumped!” Baekhyun cried, and they all rushed forward to pick and drag Chanyeol off.   


“Bye bye!” Fake-drunk Chanyeol waved as they turned the corner away from a confused Junmyeon.    



	22. XVIII / Get In Loser, We're Going Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Alcohol consumption

_ -Day 396; June 26th, 2018- _

As the summer heat blew in, things returned to normal, settling into the well-known routine yet bringing in new opportunities.   


Despite his obsession with his ring, Kim Jongdae landed a job in Greece, and after Junmyeon’s wedding he and Minseok packed their things and went off for the summer, due to return in a few months time. Kyungsoo didn’t hear from them too often, but he did know that the wedding planning was going extremely well one moment and the next they were ignoring each other like children.   


Lee Jooeun had also somehow landed herself a job  _ and _ graduated, despite failing her entire course. Jongdae was convinced it was because her teacher didn’t want her again next year and sent her on her way. She had also landed herself a boyfriend, and the messages between her and Jongdae were photos of his ring and her boyfriend.   


Xi Luhan returned to Korea for Junmyeon’s wedding, and has happy to announce the film he had been working on was premiering soon, and that he would secure all his friends (and their friends) the best tickets he could. The movie was titled ‘Anhedonia’, and was about an African-American woman artist who fell in love with a Chinese girl she met at one of her exhibitions.   


Oh Sehun had spent the summer relaxing when he wasn’t chasing after Junmyeon. Kyungsoo didn’t know what exactly he was doing the majority of the time, but Sehun insisted it was helping Junmyeon and his happiness and sanity.   


Huang Zitao abandoned ship after Junmyeon’s wedding, going back to China. He said before he left he was unsure if he was going to be able to come back next year to finish out his final year.   


Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin had gotten up to nothing but trouble, the details unbeknownst to Kyungsoo, but he did know both boys were now banned from a few stores and Jungkook almost got arrested. Jimin declared that he had finally reached enlightenment and that there was nothing else this cruel world could teach him and that he was dropping out of school after watching the movie of the musical  _ RENT _ .    


Jung Hoseok auditioned for a play at a theatre in Seoul, and managed to land the lead role. All summer long, his friends were met with the ‘sorry I have rehearsal’ text whenever they asked to hang out, and towards the end they were bombarded with ‘come see my show’ ‘here are the dates and ticket prices’.    


Byun Baekhyun continued seeing Park Chanyeol behind Zhang Yixing’s back, and Yixing never once clued in.    


It was a low summer for all three- Chanyeol had agreed to move in with Ashley Choi and return to Canada with her by the time September rolled around.    


Byun Baekhyun started working at a hospital, working nights (at least, that’s what he told Yixing). Zhang Yixing had accepted a position to teach English literature at a local high school, and both boys had moved in together.   


“I wish you didn’t have to work nights.” Yixing told him one evening, standing by the door to see his boyfriend off. “I barely get to see you anymore.”   


“Silly goose, I’m here all day.” Baekhyun replied flimsily.   


“You sleep all day.”   


“When else am I supposed to?”   


“At night like normal people, Baekhyun. Will you at least  _ try _ to get moved to the day shift?”   


“I’ve told you Yixing, I-”

 

“I know, I know.” Yixing cut him off, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “Have a good night.”    


Do Kyungsoo took his position back at Abbiocco Café along with Shin Hyejeong. He lived at home over the summer, but his parents said it was a part time deal, as he did spend the other half of his time at Jongin’s.    


One day, leaving work, Kyungsoo was met with Jongin’s car horn, and his boyfriend’s head sticking out the window. “Get in loser, we’re going shopping!”   


Climbing into the car, Kyungsoo sighed. “I should never have let them show that movie to you.”   


“As Jimin said, I have reached enlightenment.” Jongin said as he pulled out.   


“Are we really going shopping?”   


“No, I just said that. Where we’re going is a surprise.”   


“Tell me.”   


“No. That ruins the point of a  _ surprise _ .”   


“Does it look like I care?”   


“No, but I do.”    


Kyungsoo sighed, defeated, and let his boyfriend drive out of town and back into a parking spot, overlooking the river and the setting sun.   


“Remember this?” Jongin asked, stalling the engine and crawling into the backseat.   


He reached under the driver’s seat, revealing a bottle of tequila as he slid over the backseat, popping open the trunk. “You coming or not?”   


Kyungsoo smiled, clambering over the seats and settling into the back of the car against his boyfriend.   


“You know, it’s been a year since we did this.”   


“Really?” Kyungsoo asked, twisting the top off of the bottle.   


Jongin laughed. “Well, not exactly. We’re a few days off, and this is about as close as I could get with your work schedule and Junmyeon’s wedding.”   


“I don’t mind.” Kyungsoo muttered, settling back against his boyfriend. “I just like being with you.”   


Jongin kissed the top of his head. “I do, too. Even if we don’t say or do anything. My favourite is sitting on opposite ends of the sofa, ignoring each other on our phones.”   


Kyungsoo hit him lightly in the arm. “Not when we cuddle?”   


Jongin shook his head. “Nah, your phone gets in the way of my phone.”   


Kyungsoo shot the boy a look, who just laughed and leaned in, kissing him. “Happy anniversary, babe.”   



	23. XIX / Finale, Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language

_ -Day 420; July 20th, 2018- _

**zhxngyixingicorn** : jungkookieeeeee   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : you’re so cute   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : #prouddad   
**chocchipkookies** : you’re not my dad   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : you’ve grown up so fast   
**oohsehunnie** : I feel like I should read that text through tears   
**baekthosebyuns** : you should   
**baekthosebyuns** : he is crying   
_ /baekthosebyuns sent a photo/ _   
**baekthosebyuns** : anyways sigh that school is gonna be so boring without us   
**oohsehunnie** : um excuse me I still go to that school   
**baekthosebyuns** : exactly

**baekthosebyun** s: so boring    
**chocchipkookies** : at this rate you all will be in the school anyways trying to reinforce the restraining order I’m about to get on Yixing    
**zhxngyixingicorn** : *gasp* you would never   
**chocchipkookies** : try me bitch   
**oohsehunnie** : anyways I was thinking that I might just drop out anyways   
_ /kim junmyeon. has logged on/ _   
**kim junmyeon.** : YOU WILL DO NOTHING OF THE SORT

**kim junmyeon.** : I WILL PERSONALLY BEAT YOUR ASS   
**oohsehunnie** : an honour

**baekthosebyuns** : pFFT WHAT YOU GONNA DO??? Spray him with a water gun????   
**kim junmyeon.** : fine I’ll get Juhyun to do it    
**junghobihoseok** : I don’t think I’ve ever met the woman yet I’m scared to call her juhyun 

_ /not minseok has logged on/ _   
**not minseok** : hey baekkie    
**baekthosebyuns** : yo   
**not minseok** : care to explain what yixing’s car is doing in my driveway???

_ /not minseok sent a photo/ _   
**not minseok** : and jongins????   
**baekthosebyuns** : :)   
**baekthosebyuns** : open for a surprise   
**not minseok** : what are you doing at my house   
**not minseok** : I GAVE YOU THAT KEY FOR EMERGENCIES    
**baekthosbyuns** : it was an emergency   
**not minseok** : you were out of doritos?? -the real misneok 

**baekthosebyuns** : :( we missed you    
_ /kyungsoo93 and jonginini have logged on/ _   
**kyungsoo93** : and we feel like you two are about to rip each other apart at any moment   
_ /not jongdae has logged on/ _

**not jongdae** : TELL THIS BITCHASS HOE WE ARE NOT HAVING BLUE TABLECLOTHS WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK   
**oohsehunnie** : I feel sick just thinking of it    
**oohsehunnie** : OH OH!!!   
**oohsehunnie** : I should colour coordinate your wedding 

**not minseok** : NO   
**not jongdae** : NO   
**kyungsoo93** : NO   
**jonginini** : NO   
**zhxngyixingicorn** : NO   
**chocchipkookies** : NO   
**oohsehunnie** : well fuck you guys too

**kim junmyeon.** : he did a good job with mine :(   
**baekthosebyuns** : those were the ugliest effing flowers I have ever seen    
**kim junmyeon.** : Juhyun pocked those out    
**baekthosebyuns** : showers*   
**baekthosebyuns** : did I say flowers??? hahahaha autocorrect    
**chocchipkookies** : why are there showers at a wedding    
**baekthosebyuns** : that’s the only thing I could think of that rhymes with flowers okay shut your whore mouth before I beat your bitchass    
**zhxngyixingicorn** : THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO MY SON LIKE THAT   
**baekthosebyuns** : is that   
**baekthosebyuns** : is that proper???   
**not jongdae** : fuck if I know    
**kyungsoo93** : anyways Sehunnie you were saying you wanted to drop out???   
**oohsehunnie** : yea there’s nothing this cruel world can teach me anymore    
**kyungsoo93** : I feel like I’m more disappointed on the fact that I was expecting a serious answer rather than an extremely egotistical one.   
**oohsehunnie** : idk what that means but thanks   
  


Despite his wishes, Oh Sehun did not drop out of university, and managed to graduate top of the class. A year later, he publicly released his first line, ‘Eau D’Oh Volume 4’. Kim Jongin managed to sell the original glow in the dark shirt from the second volume for $250,000. Sehun hit large success, and went on to create lines for Tokyo, Milan, New York, and Paris fashion weeks. His fashion lines eventually evolved into makeup lines, and his ultimate goal is to be featured in London Fashion Week.   


“It’s like DiCaprio and the Oscars.” Jung Hoseok told him one day. “You deserve it, and at this point they’re not giving it to you just for the laughs.”   


Sehun ended up marrying a woman named Eun, who is currently expecting.   


Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok didn’t kill each other and did get married, and it was a thousand times better than Kim Junmyeon’s (at least that’s what Byun Baekhyun said in his speech) and Park Chanyeol didn’t get drunk. They ended up adopting a baby a girl two years later whom they named Yoojoo. They spend most of their time in Korea, but spend the summers in Greece and Italy. Yoojoo has learned to speak Korean, English, Greek, and Italian, and Baekhyun says she will have to take over Minseok’s job soon.   


Kim Junmyeon and Seo Juhyun ended up having a pair of twins, Eunra and Eunjoon. However, by the time the twins turned five, they filed for divorce and Juhyun left the country to live in France with her new wife, Choi Sooyoung. Junmyeon brings the twins out during the summers and Juhyun visits during the Christmas holidays. Sehun still continues to help him as best and as most as he can.    


Xi Luhan hit major success with his movie ‘Anhedonia’, and has gone on to create another hit, ‘Losel’, and ‘Ikigai’ is currently in production. His movies have played in big screens worldwide and premiered at numerous film festivals, and are known for being extremely inclusive and open-minded. Luhan married a woman named Liling.   


Baekhyun began to work at a clinic, where he became head doctor. After Chanyeol went back to Canada with Ashley Choi, Baekhyun ended their affair and married Yixing, who works at a secondary school teaching English literature. He is popular among his students, and Baekhyun is known for trying to sit in on classes when he’s not working the same hours.   


Chanyeol returned to Canada, where he left Ashley and focused on his career. He hit mild success, landing himself a record deal, but is more known for the songs he writes and sells off to others than the ones he writes for himself. He’s found a fiancée who doesn’t know about his past with Baekhyun, but when Chanyeol visits for Christmas holidays he ends up hooking up with Baekhyun anyways.   


Huang Zitao was unable to return to Korea for his final year, but graduated anyways. He works as a neuroscientist and surgeon. He’s still single, still a virgin, but richer than Park Chanyeol. According to him, that last fact is the only thing that really matters.   


Jung Hoseok went on to become a renowned musical actor in Korea, appearing in multiple musicals as original and revived roles, and has performed on Broadway once. He’s also appeared in a few movies and dramas, some as cameos, some as lead and some as extra roles.   


Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook never graduated university, as in their fourth year they were both killed in a car accident. Everyone attended the funeral, and Min Yoongi went on to create a grief help foundation in their memories. He also completed the ‘mischief managed’ tattoos.   


Kris Wu split his time between Canada and China, still working in Criminology and Forensics. He had tried to rekindle with Junmyeon a few times, but was pushed away at each one. He’s had a few casual relationships since then, but nothing huge. He doesn’t talk to Junmyeon anymore, but has minor communication with Luhan and Chanyeol.   


Do Kyungsoo married Kim Jongin, and the two moved in together the year after they graduated. Jongin, who works as an ecologist, is known to bring an array of animals home, despite Kyungsoo’s allergies and protests. The two currently own three dogs, a cat, a snake, five fish, two birds, and temporarily owned a goat, but Kyungsoo wouldn’t let it set foot in the house.   


Kyungsoo works as a lawyer, who gained minor fame from covering a celebrity plagiarism case. Jongin wants a child, but Kyungsoo claims Jongin can barely take care of himself, let alone a child, and the house is too crowded with the many animals Jongin brings home. 


	24. XX / Five Years Later [BONUS CHAPTER]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Strong language; implied sexual references; adultery

_ -Day 2551; May 21st, 2023- _

**oohsehunnie** : you all gotta come to my house for dinner    
**oohsehunnie** : 21st???   
**kim junmyeon.** : which one   
**oohsehunnie** : Korea ofc    
**not minseok✨** : sorry min yoojoo and i are in Italy    
**luluhanxi7** : can’t   
**luluhanxi7** : in China   
**chanyeol_pcy** : in Canada :)   
**doritao** : china    
**junghobihoseok** : New York   
**oohsehunnie** : I’ll fly you all out   
**baekthosebyuns** : will you fly us out?? :)   
**oohsehunnie** : ?? where are you ??   
**baekthosebyuns** : … sokcho    
**oohsehunnie** : I’ll send someone to pick you up 

**baekthosebyuns** : !!   
**baekthosebyuns** : I’m gonna bang Yixing in it    
**oohsehunnie** : you can drive yourself    
**junghobihoseok** : you’re cancelled   
**junghobihoseok** : anyways sorry still can’t come have shows 20-25   
**baekthosebyuns** : Boo you whore   
**chanyeol_pcy** : aw sehunnie you don’t have to do that ^^   
**doritao** : uh hell yea he does I’ll send you my info    
**oohsehunnie** : k    
**kim junmyeon.** : the twins are gonna have to come tho is that okay??   
**oohsehunnie** : YES BRING YOUR KIDS WIVES HUSBANDS EVERYONE   
**oohsehunnie** : ESP YOU DAE I HAVENT SEEN YOOJOO SINCE SHE WAS A BABY   
**not minseok✨** : she is still a baby

**chanyeol_pcy** : almost three years old is not a baby   
**not minseok✨** : 30 months!! not even   
**chanyeol_pcy** : like I said   
**chanyeol_pcy** : almost three years old   
**kim junmyeon.** : sigh i remember when the twins were three    
**kim junmyeon.** : they grow up so fast 😭😭   
**not minseok✨** : fck ikr 😭😭   
**not minseok✨** : !! she can count to twenty now !!    
**kim junmyeon.** : THATS SO PRECIOUS 

**baekthosebyuns** : in what language she speaks like 7

**not minseok✨** : 20 in korean and English and 10 in Italian and greek   
**chanyeol_pcy** : thats better than me I can’t count past 10 in korean    
**luluhanxi7** : whats 21 then   
**chanyeol_pcy** : ??   
**chanyeol_pcy** : a girl group???   
**kyungsoo93** : well   
**kyungsoo93** : he’s not wrong    
  
  


Do Kyungsoo and Do Jongin weren’t the first ones to arrive at Oh Sehun’s, but they weren’t the last ones, either.   


By the time they stepped foot in the door, removing their wet shoes from the rain, Byun-Zhang Baekhyun, Byun-Zhang Yixing, Huang Zitao, Xi Luhan, and Park Chanyeol were all scattered about the kitchen, Chanyeol’s giant hands wrapped around a giant mug of coffee.   


Two women sat on a sofa nearby, chatting amongst themselves.   


The front foyer of Sehun’s home was wide, ‘large enough to fit an elephant’ Jongin later commented. There was a small flight of stairs leading up to a landing, which contained a living room opening up to a dining table and kitchen. There was another flight of stairs that led downwards, and off the kitchen was a hallway.   


“Sehunnie!” Baekhyun cried upon seeing the two enter. “Kyungsoo and Nini are here!”    


Chanyeol raised his hand, flipping the two off, and Kyungsoo immediately returned the gesture as he and his husband made their way up to the landing.   


Sehun came skidding out of the hallway, his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a large scratch tracing his right arm. “Kyungsoo, Nini, nice to see you.” he greeted, slightly out of breath. “This is my wife, Eun-” he gestured to one of the women on the couch, who greeted them. “She’s five months pregnant, so please be careful. I’ll be right back- Chanyeol has snacks if you’re hungry.”   


Sehun darted back down the hall as Kyungsoo and Jongin sat down at the table near Luhan and Tao, and Chanyeol slid the bowl of snacks across the table to Jongin.    


“None for you, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol told him, and Kyungsoo frowned.   


“Fuck you.”    


“Language!” Sehun shouted from down the hall. “There’s kids coming!”    


“But there’s no kids here yet.” Chanyeol argued.   


“I don’t care. Knowing you, you’ll let one slip anyways.”   


Chanyeol sulked, not having a defense for himself.   


“Anyways,” Luhan piped up, clearing his throat. “That’s my wife, Liling.” He, too, gestured over to the ladies on the sofa. “She doesn’t speak any Korean.”   


“I remember that from the wedding.” Jongin said.   


“Yeah, sorry I couldn't make it to that.” Kyungsoo apologized.    


“Don’t worry about it.” Luhan waved him off. “What have you two been up to? It seems like so long since I’ve seen you.”   


“Not a lot, truthfully.” Kyungsoo mused.   


“We’re getting a hamster!” Jongin cheered. “I’m gonna name it Franklin.”   


“We’re not getting a hamster.” Kyungsoo sighed.   


“Why Franklin?” Yixing asked.   


“Because that’s what popped in my head.”   


“Jongin has this thing where he keeps bringing all these animals home.” Kyungsoo said. “One time, he tried to bring home a goat. I’m scared that one day, he’s going to bring home like, a tiger or something.”   


“I had a ferret when I was younger.” Chanyeol commented. “But then it died.”   


“You look like a ferret.” Tao shot, and Chanyeol sulked again.    


Before anyone else could say anything, the door opened again, and in stepped Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae. Jongdae held a small child in his arms, and Minseok had a bag slung over his shoulder.   


“I told you, Min, that she should’ve worn the boots.” Jongdae set the child down on her feet, and she sank to the floor where Minseok pulled her small sneakers off.   


“It’s not like she’s going to be in the rain long enough for her shoes to soak through.”    


“Still, the boots are cute, Min. Matches the jacket.” Jongdae leaned over, carefully taking her arms out of the jacket.   


“Sehunnie!” Baekhyun called. “Minseok and DaeDae are here!”   


“Are you going to do that every time?” Tao asked, exasperated, and Baekhyun nodded.   


Sehun came back out of the hall, a large blue bin in hands. “Hey.” he greeted, setting the bin down as they made their way up to meet the others on the landing. “This is my wife, Eun, and Luhan’s, Liling. She doesn’t speak any Korean.”   


“Chinese?” Minseok asked, setting his daughter down on her feet. Liling replied excitedly, and the two babbled for a moment.   


“Anyways,” Sehun said, resting his hand on the plastic bin. “This is a bin of toys I had from when Junmyeon’s kids were about her age. They’re a little old, but…”   


“No, no.” Jongdae said quickly, kneeling down beside Yoojoo. “They’re fine. Thank you.”   


He dug into the bin, pulling out a few toys and games for her. After she seemed settled, absorbed enough in the game herself, Jongdae got up, meeting Minseok and the others at the table.   


“Christ, she’s gotten big.” Chanyeol muttered.    


“It’s been years since we’ve seen you.” Jongdae admitted. “It’s weird seeing you without the dyed hair.”   


Chanyeol laughed, shaking his hand through his now natural dark hair. “Yeah, I let it grow back out a while ago.”   


“It looks nice.” Baekhyun said.   


“Snacks?” Jongin asked, pushing the bowl towards them, and Jongdae grabbed a handful.   


“I haven’t eaten all day.”   


“That’s a lie.” Minseok said. “I made you breakfast.”   


“I mean some  _ real _ food, Min.”   


Minseok slapped his arm, and Tao laughed.   


“You guys haven’t changed a bit.”   


“You don’t seem like you have, either.”   


“Have any of us, really?”   


Luhan slammed his hands down on the table, calling attention to himself. “Minseok. Jongdae. Tell me something. Something interesting. All I’ve been able to get out of these lameos is work. You have a child- you have to have at least  _ one _ interesting story.”   


“She’s starting to learn to throw things, and threw a wooden block square in Jongdae’s face once.” Minseok said.   


They laughed at that. “Are you okay, though?” Baekhyun asked, and Jongdae nodded.   


“You can still kinda see the scar it left on my nose.” Baekhyun leaned over, trying to see the spot Jongdae gestured to.   


“Baekhyun’s started doing this thing where he’ll come sit in on my classes.” Yixing started, Baekhyun settling back into his lap. “He one time brought McDonald’s and made snarky comments the entire class about the book.”   


“To be fair,” Baekhyun defended, “ _ Pride and Prejudice _ is so boring your students would’ve fallen asleep if it wasn’t for me.”   


“Because of you, they’ve now seen a video of a live birth and know all my secrets.”   


“I’m teaching them what’s important.”   


“My secrets aren’t important.”   


“Oh my gosh, spill the secrets.” Tao cheered.   


“One time, Yixing-” Baekhyun was cut off with Yixing’s hand clamped over his mouth.   


“There are some things that don’t need to be said, honey.” Yixing said, and then his face contorted into confusion. “Did you just lick my hand?” Baekhyun nodded behind Yixing’s hand, and then Yixing wrenched his hand away, shaking it. “Did you just bite me? What the hell is wrong with you?”   


“I think an easier question is what’s  _ not _ wrong with me.”   


“I second that.” Chanyeol chimed in.   


“I think we all do.” Kyungsoo agreed.   


“Anyways, I have a story for you Lu.” Sehun cut in, clearing his throat and drawing all attention to him. “One time, I was in Amsterdam-”    


“I’ve heard this story already.” Luhan whined.   


“I haven’t.” Tao argued.   


“If it’s the same Amsterdam story I’ve heard, you don’t want to.” Jongdae whispered.   


Before they could hear what happened in Amsterdam the door opened again, revealing Kim Junmyeon, one of his large hands wrapped around those of two small children.   


“Shoes off. Stay on the mat.” he told them.   


The boy sunk to the floor, carefully untying his laces, and the girl squealed, running off.   


“Uncle Sehunnie!” she cried, but before she could a few steps off the mat, Junmyeon leaned over and picked her up, placing her back onto the mat.   


“Shoes off, and then you can go.” he repeated, and she quickly kicked off her shoes, and then ran up the stairs to the landing, attaching herself to Sehun’s leg.   


Junmyeon moved his children’s shoes to the side, and after trying to get his son to walk up the stairs on his own for a moment, he gave up, scooping the boy up into his arms.   


Junmyeon was quickly introduced to Liling and greeted by the other men, and his daughter Eunra had finally detached herself from Sehun and had made her way over to the box of old toys and Yoojoo.   


“Who are you?” she demanded, and the stroke of fear within Junmyeon was so obvious Jung Hoseok in New York could tell.   


“Yoojoo.” the smaller girl answered, dropping the toy in her hand.   


“These are my toys.” she said, sticking her hand into the box. “I’ll show you the good ones, because Eunjoon broke a lot.” she sat down, pushing the puzzle out of the way and dumping a smaller box of dolls out on the floor.   


“Oh my gosh.” Junmyeon sighed, laughing and turning to Minseok. “I thought she was going to bully her or something.”   


Minseok waved him off. “Yoojoo‘s good. She gets along well.”   


“Eunra has a tendency to be a little… _ over the top _ at times. She gets that from her mom.”   


They laughed at that, and Junmyeon tried to set his son, Eunjoon, down, telling him to go play with the girls, but he again refused, and Junmyeon again gave up and picked him back up.   


“You don’t even want to say hi?” Sehun asked, and Eunjoon peeked at him from behind Junmyeon’s shoulder. He shook his head.    


“He’s not used to so many people being here.” Junmyeon said.   


“Is he usually pretty shy?” Tao asked, and Junmyeon nodded.   


“He just needs a minute to get used to it.”   


“The complete opposite of Eunra- it’s an interesting dynamic.” Sehun commented.   


“Not when you’re the parent.” Junmyeon said quietly.   


Again, they were all sat around the table, and Sehun had quickly launched into some story about an Englishman he had met while in Rome.   


Eunjoon refused to leave his father, and Eunra had pushed a half-filled colouring book and a few crayons his way before going back and playing dolls with Yoojoo, and then crying loudly when a doll’s head popped off.   


While Baekhyun and Yixing argued over how best to serve dinner to everyone (even though Sehun had already started), there was a knock at the door that almost went unheard if not for Eunra proclaiming loudly that there was someone there.   


“We’re not expecting anyone else.” Sehun frowned, stepping over the fold-out children’s table Jongdae was struggling to unfold.   


“It’s probably a telemarketer.” Tao called down as Sehun stood in front of the door.   


“You’re the one with a PhD, right?” Minseok asked him. Tao nodded. “Say that again, and really think about what you just said.”   


Shrugging off Tao’s confusion, Sehun opened the door, revealing a sopping wet Kris Wu.    


“Sorry I’m late. Traffic was bad.”   


“What did I tell you about-” Sehun started, ready to shut the door on him, but was quickly cut off by an excited Luhan.   


“Kristopher!” he shouted.   


“You  _ invited _ him?” Sehun demanded, whirling around to face him.   


Luhan nodded, a confused expression plastered on his face. “You said everyone.”   


“That is true.” Kyungsoo frowned. “You did say  _ everyone _ .”   


“ _ Everyone _ does not include  _ him _ !” Sehun exclaimed.   


“Let him in.” Eun demanded. “You can’t leave him out in the rain.”   


Begrudgingly, Sehun stepped aside, allowing Kris in, who was quickly greeted with a towel by Eun.   


Jongin made his way forward, and Kyungsoo grabbed his wrist, holding him back.   


“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked.   


“I haven’t met him yet.” Jongin said, and Kyungsoo let go of his wrist.   


“I guess you haven’t had the chance.”   


“ _ ‘Cause he’s been kickin’ ass as the ambassador to France. _ ” Chanyeol sang under his breath.   


“Chanyeol, shut up.”    


“Get him something to eat.” Eun continued to order her husband around, despite his obvious disapproval.   


“Daddy, it’s not nice to stare.” Eunra told Junmyeon.   


“Sorry.” he muttered, taking a deep breath and going back to scooping food onto paper plates for the twins next to Minseok.   


“I’m just trying to watch out for Junmyeon.” Sehun grumbled.   


“It’s fine. We’re always nice to people, even if we don’t like them, right?” Junmyeon’s comment was directed at his children, as he placed the two plates on the now unfolded kid’s table in front of them.   


“It’s cool.” Kris coughed. “I’m not here for you, anyways.”   


“ _ I know my sister like I know my own mind, you will never find- _ ”    


“Chanyeol,  _ shut. Up _ .” Kyungsoo hissed again, as Baekhyun leaned in front of him, his phone set to record.   


Junmyeon froze for a second, and then straightened back up. “It’s fine.” Junmyeon repeated. “I’m married now, anyways.”   


“Tao just told me earlier you were getting a divorce.” Yixing’s voice cut through, and the already pretty silent house fell completely silent. An eerie silence, the type that stays and lingers.   


“Yixing!” Baekhyun hissed, shooting his husband a pointed glare.   


Junmyeon froze again. “How’d you know?” he asked, taken aback.   


“Tao told me.” he quickly pointed to the other boy.   


“I heard it from Luhan!” Tao shouted, again shifting the blame.   


“I heard it from Sehun!”   


“Sehun?” Junmyeon asked carefully.   


“I told you not to tell.” Sehun said through gritted teeth.   


“I said the same thing to Tao but look where that got us!” Luhan exclaimed.    


“You didn’t tell me?” Baekhyun frowned.   


“I just found out.” Yixing defended. “I was going to.”   


“Yixing!” Luhan exclaimed. “Stop! Talking!”   


“It’s fine.” Junmyeon reiterated. “I had to tell you all at some point, no? Honestly, this makes it a heck of a lot easier for me.”    


“Why?” Chanyeol asked, earning himself a slap on the arm from Kyungsoo.   


Junmyeon paused a moment. “Juhyun’s moving to France to marry Sooyoung.”   


“Oh.” Baekhyun muttered.   


The room was silent again.   


“Do the kids know?” Minseok whispered, and Junmyeon nodded.   


“I’m going to have two mommies!” Eunra cheered, holding up three fingers.   


“Two, honey, two.” Junmyeon said softly, gently putting one of her fingers down.    


Eventually the awkwardness faded away and the normalcy filtered back in, and the rest of dinner went as normal as their normal was- Tao choking while Sehun and Luhan just laughed at him, Chanyeol being worried he was going to have an allergic reaction to something (although he had no food allergies), Baekhyun eating off of everyone’s plate and finishing up the leftovers.   


Despite that, there was still an underlying tense air. It was in the way Junmyeon sat on the complete opposite side of table than Kris, the way Chanyeol and Baekhyun shot each other small side glances, the way Tao kept kicking Luhan under the table for laughing while he almost died.   


“Where’d Baekkie go?” Yixing asked after dinner, helping wash up the dishes.   


“He told me something about exploring.” Jongdae tossed over his shoulder as he and Minseok fiddled with the coffee pot, Minseok slapping Jongdae’s hand away. “He’s probably upstairs.”   


While Yixing made his way up the stairs, Junmyeon and Kris stood in the hall.   


Junmyeon knew it wasn’t Kris’ intentions, and knew that that feeling in his stomach was wrong, but Junmyeon couldn’t help but feel it and cornered. He knew he should be able to have a conversation with the man, and that the mention of his name didn’t mean the end of the world.    


Yet here he was, standing on the opposite side of the small hall from the man he deemed had ruined his life.   


“Look, Junmyeon.” Kris had started. Junmyeon tried his best to listen to him, hear him out, but he already found himself shutting down everything Kris was saying. “I know you’ve moved on, and don’t really want to talk about it, let alone me, but I want you to know that I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or awkward or anything. I-”    


“Why?” Junmyeon cut in.   


“What?”   


“Why? Why’d you leave? Why’d you do it? Why didn’t you tell me?”   


Kris looked as if Junmyeon had just given him a few days time limit do accomplish world peace. “I…I don’t…I don’t have a good answer for you, Junmyeon.”   


Junmyeon frowned. “What hurts Kris is that you didn’t even try. I didn’t care that you went back. We could’ve worked that out and worked around it. But you didn’t even try.”   


“I know. I’m sorry.”   


“I don’t really want to hear it.”   


“Anyways, I think you owe me an explanation on Seohyun.”   


“I don’t owe you anything.”   


“That shade.”   


Junmyeon sighed, trying to cover a laugh. Despite how much they had grown and changed (quite literally, Junmyeon would’ve sworn that Kris had somehow grown at least a little bit since he last saw him), Junmyeon still saw the same Kris he had met and fallen in love with almost seven years ago. “I’ll only explain it to you because I want one from you. Basically, it all really happened quite fast after you left. My mother arranged a marriage for me- turns out she wasn’t joking- who happened to be Seo Juhyun.   


“Her parents arranged a marriage for her because they found out she was dating Choi Sooyoung. We ended up marrying about a year later and had the twins not too long after.    


“Juhyun never stopped seeing Sooyoung. I don’t blame her. It’s not like it was cheating or like I actually romantically loved her or anything. Sure, I love her as a friend and a mother and a partner, but not like ‘love of my life’ kind of love. Not the way she loves Sooyoung.”   


“Interesting.” Kris mused, and Junmyeon stared at him, wide-eyed and mouth agape.   


“That’s it?” he demanded. “You’re the one who asked, and that’s all you have to say?”   


Kris shrugged. “You pretty much answered all my questions.”   


“You’re so frustrating, Kris.”   


“Not the first time I’ve heard those words come out of your mouth.” Kris laughed, which earned him a pointed glare from his former flame. He kept laughing, and reached towards him, meaning to pull him in, but Junmyeon backed away.   


However, there wasn’t anywhere to back away to, and Junmyeon fell through the slightly open bathroom door, falling to the floor.   


Embarrassed and flustered, he quickly picked himself up, but was once again frozen at the sight before him.   


There was Byun-Zhang Baekhyun, seated on Oh Sehun’s Seoul house bathroom counter, Park Chanyeol’s lips pressed against him.   


“My God!” Kris cried, also in full view of the scene. “Aren’t you  _ married _ Baekhyun? To  _ Yixing _ ?”   


Seemingly oblivious to the two before now, Baekhyun and Chanyeol ripped away, their expressions reading shock, anger, and guilt.   


“Kim Junmyeon, I swear to fucking God, if you tell a fucking soul I’ll fuck you up-”    


“Baekhyun!” Two voices exclaimed at the same time.   


The first was Park Chanyeol, holding the smaller boy back.   


The second was Byun-Zhang Yixing, who came skidding down the hall at the sound of his missing husband’s name being mentioned.   


Only one person repeated the name again, the one who seemed nauseous and light-headed and gripped the doorframe of the bathroom as if to stop himself from passing out.   


“Baekhyun?” Yixing asked tenderly. “Wha-what’s going on?”   


Any bit of malice Baekhyun just showed towards Junmyeon instantly melted away, instantly softening and pushing away from Chanyeol.   


“Yixing please!” Baekhyun begged, his tone becoming frantic and desperate.    


“I’m not doing this again, Baekhyun.” Yixing said sternly, and he quickly collected himself, thanking Sehun and Eun before leaving.   


“Yixing!” Baekhyun yelled after him again, running after him and stepping over children’s toys and out into the rain.   


The others looked on from the window, watching a barefoot Baekhyun stand out in the rain, Yixing shielding his eyes. Baekhyun’s back was to them, yet they could still see the pleading and begging and desperation from there.   


“I’m serious, Baekhyun.” Yixing spat. “I can’t keep doing this with you! When will it be enough for you? When will  _ I _ be enough for you?”   


“You are!” Baekhyun insisted. “Yixing, please! Just hear me out!”   


“That’s what you said last time! And the time before that! Why should I believe you now?”   


“Because you love me. Because you did the other two times. Because that’s what love is.”   


“Love isn’t constantly cheating on me, Baekhyun! And you’re damn right I love you, and I wish I didn’t! You can’t keep doing this to me over and over and over again. I married  _ you _ , Baekkie. And you married  _ me _ . Not Chanyeol, not Jongdae, not anyone else!”   


“I never fucked Jongdae.” Baekhyun muttered, hanging his head like a small child being scolded.   


“You might as well! Hell, add Kyungsoo and Jongin while you’re at it!”   


“Yixing please. Just listen to me. I’m sorry.” both boys were unsure if the streaks streaming down Baekhyun’s face were the rain or his tears.   


“You shouldn’t be so upset about this.” Yixing said softly, and Baekhyun looked up hopefully, hoping to find the soft, understanding, supportive man he had married. “You’re not the one who’s heart is being broken over and over again by you.” Baekhyun deflated, knowing it was going to take more work to have Yixing come around this time.   


“I have a problem, I know!”   


“Congratulations! You’re officially the last person on this fucking planet to know!”   


“I’ll fix it Yixing, I swear. I-I’ll go to therapy!”   


“You’re already in therapy, Baekhyun.”   


“I’ll-I’ll…I’ll…”   


“You don’t need therapy, Baekhyun. You don’t need shit. What you need is to stop acting out because of your problems and just  _ stop _ . It’s that easy. Just  _ don’t _ .” Baekhyun didn’t have a plea or answer to that. “How long, Baekhyun?”   


“I never stopped.” Baekhyun said softly.   


“Even after last time? Even after all that? Even after marrying me?”   


Avoiding eye contact, Baekhyun nodded. “I’m sorry.”   


“Have Chanyeol drive you home.”    


With that, Yixing turned away, leaving a soaking wet Byun Baekhyun alone in the rain.   


“I should check on him.” Jongdae said, breaking the silence back inside the house. He, too, hurried out into the rain, quickly wrapping both arms around his best friend.   


“Can I go play outside, Daddy?” Eunra asked.   


Junmyeon, who now stood in the den with everyone else, shook his head. “No, honey. It’s raining. You’ll get sick.”   


“Is he coming home with us?” Eunjoon piped up, pointing at Kris.   


Junmyeon looked over, seeing his hand tightly wrapped in Kris’. He shot Kris a look, ripping his hand away. “No. God, no.” Junmyeon said in disgust, going as far as to make a face and shudder.   


“I don’t know if I should be offended or not.” Kris muttered.   


“I think you should.” Eunra told him.   


“Anyways,” Sehun broke in, coughing. “This has been eventful.”   


“Wait!” Tao cried, throwing his arms up, making everyone freeze. “If we said  _ everyone _ , where’s Jooeun?”   
  


**bunbunjooeun** : fuxking bitvhes    
  


The moment Do Kyungsoo and Do Jongin stepped into their home, after Jongin had calmed the excited dogs down, Kyungsoo laid on the bed the two shared, sighing.   


“Our friends tire me out.”    


“ _ Everyone _ tires you out.” Jongin argued, pushing him over and climbing onto the bed, laying next to him.   


“That’s true. But no one tires me out like them. They’re so dramatic. Only with them will you find an affair like that.”   


“I think Luhan’s found his material for his next movie.”    


“Nini?”   


“Mhm?”   


“Are you happy? With me?”   


“There’s never been a time where I haven’t.” Jongin pressed a small kiss to Kyungsoo’s forehead. “You still worry about that, don’t you?”   


Kyungsoo nodded. “I try not to.”   


“I’m always yours. You don’t need to worry. Say, why don’t I take you out for coffee tomorrow?”   


“I’ll add a few shots of vodka to it for you.”   


Do Kyungsoo does not know many things, but one thing he does know is that he loved Jongin, and that Jongin loved him.   


Despite how close or far apart the two were, despite how much they have grown and changed and how much more growing and changing they still had to do, no matter where they ended up, the two would always have each other.   


Because love isn’t how many children you have or how many people approve or how big the wedding is, love isn’t the story of how you met or how long you’ve been together, love isn’t finite and fixated.   


Love is that overwhelming feeling of warmth as you watch him bring yet another dog into the house and loving him so much you’re willing to leave things behind and climb over others.    


Love is the bite out of a cupcake and the numbers written on the side of a cup of coffee.


	25. UPDATE: Yuanfen, The Complete UAU Guide

Hello lovelies~ As some of you may know, I've started uploading "Yuanfen [UAU V; The Complete UAU Guide]"! "Yuanfen" is a complete collection of all of the UAU works in reading order! It includes "Liar", "The Long Game", "Purple", and "Coffee", as well as bonus content and chapters! I'm sure you'll all enjoy, so go check it out!!

You can find "Yuanfen" here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929252"><strong>Yuanfen [UAU V; The Complete UAU Guide]</strong></a> (114593 words) by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieukyungsoo"><strong>dieukyungsoo</strong></a><br />Chapters: 55/101<br />Fandom: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/EXO">EXO</a><br />Rating: Teen And Up Audiences<br />Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con<br />Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin<br />Characters: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Seo Joohyun | Seohyun, Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin (BTS), Min Yoongi | Suga, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Shin Hyejeong, Kim Kibum | Key, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Lee Taemin, Choi Bina | Ashley, Park Miyeon | Serri, Choi Sooyoung, Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Seokjin | Jin, Lee Jooeun<br />Additional Tags: dieukyungsoo, uau, Purple, Liar, Coffee, thelonggame, Adultery, Alternate Universe - College/University, kpop, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Consensual Sex, Drowning, Mild Language, Car Accidents<br />Series: Part 5 of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043388">EXO UAU</a><br />Summary: <p>Byun Baekhyun isn't a liar. Park Chanyeol is indescribable. Kim Jongdae was hesitant. Kim Minseok said leave it up to fate. Kim Junmyeon helps his friend over the summer. Perhaps it's not Kris Wu who's being helped. Do Kyungsoo works at a small café. Kim Jongin wants some alcohol. Oh Sehun? He's just trying to make it to graduation.</p>  
<p>-</p>  
<p>Yuanfen, the Complete UAU Guide, compiles all four UAU books - Liar, The Long Game, Purple, and the companion novel, Coffee, in order for your reading pleasure! Yuanfen also includes bonus content and chapters, such as a bonus epilogue and chapters, deleted scenes, and more!</p>


End file.
